La Ragazza
by your knight in tinfoil armor
Summary: Tsuna's had a normal life up till now, but she's been thrown into the world of the Mafia, and she's got to learn some new skills to survive. Luckily, she's got some new friends to help her pull through, so maybe she just might survive. Under Hiatus.
1. Obiettivo Uno: Quel Ragazzo Dall’Italia

**La** **Ragazza**

by Dark (in a feeble attempt to improve my writing because really when you start to write a story and then start feeling insane because the people in it are, you know you need to improve your writing)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, one-sided KenTsuna, one-sided ChikusaTsuna.

**_Quote for the Story:  
"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_**

**Obiettivo** **Uno**

**Quel Ragazzo Dall'Italia **

Song listened to while writing this chapter: Breath and Everywhere, by Michelle Branch

_Quote of the Chapter:  
"Excuse me, but just **what** do you think you are doing with **my children**? (smile) Now, kindly, please, unhand them, or I might be forced to do something… **unpleasant**. (smile, sound of knuckles cracking, then things breaking (like bones))_"  
_-Sawada Tsunayuki, Chapter 91  
Moral: When Tsuna's being exceptionally polite, get the hell away from her before she kills you. Oh, and don't mess with her kids._

_Italia_

The door of the tavern creaked open, and inside, two shady looking men sitting at a table looked up.

"It's Reborn-san… looks like you were called by the old man again," one of them said, taking a puff on his cigarette.

"Must be tough being popular…" the other muttered before raising his voice. "Going to Rome next? Venezia?" he asked.

A young boy, a baby really, was the center of their attention. "Giappone," he answered calmly, his black hat shading his face as his lizard sat atop it.

Other people farther back in the bar started in surprise.

"What!!" someone exclaimed.

"The Old Man must have finally made up his mind!" another said.

"Looks like it's going to be a long journey…" the baby said vaguely.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Japan_

In a gym class at school, there a basketball game in progress.

"Tsuna-san, pass!" one of the students called as he threw the ball to another girl on his team.

Unfortunately, the girl didn't raise her arms in time, and so the ball smacked her in the face.

"Oww!" the girl cried out in surprise and pain as she fell to the floor clutching her face as the ball rolled away.

"Not again! Come on Tsuna-san!" some of the others on her team groaned in frustration.

Later after the game had ended, the rest of her team ended up cornering her.

"It's your fault we lost, you know!" one of them shouted at her as the rest just glared.

The girl cowered back from all the glares, a bit scared. She'd been beaten up by the people in her school too many times not to be.

"Sor-sorry," she stuttered, backing up a bit and hoping that they wouldn't beat her up too bad this time.

One of the others students grunted, then told her, "So you do the cleaning, we want to play during our precious after-school time," and shoved a broom in her face.

The girl looked at him wide-eyed, but didn't say anything. This was so much better than being beaten up, but it'd still be hard to do by herself.

"We're counting on you!" one of the other students called back as they all started to leave.

"You can do it, No-Good-Tsuna!!" another called.

The girl looked after them, depressed. She hated that nickname they gave her, but never protested in, because as much as she wished it wasn't, it was completely true.

As she turned to start working on cleaning up, she heard the others voices drifting in through the open door.

"Tests? Flunked them all since she enrolled," one of the teenagers said.

"Sports?" another started, "The team that No-Good-Tsuna's on always loses," he finished.

The girl paled, upset, and clutched the broom she had been given to clean with tighter.

Her name was Sawada Tsunayuki, but mostly every one called her Tsuna-san (when they were being nice) or No-Good-Tsuna (all the other times). She was horrible at studying, thus failing all her classes, and she had no athletic ability whatsoever. She had nothing going for her. Well, she actually did have one thing, but since no one ever looked at her and saw it, she didn't even know that it was a good thing.

And that one thing was her body. She had a great body, enough so to make anyone drool, but since she always wrapped her chest and wore layers of clothes, no one noticed. Of course, she was also almost unbearably cute, but since everyone saw her as 'No-Good' no one wanted to even be her friend.

'_Fine, fine,_' Tsuna thought to herself as she started to get to work, '_I know I'm just an idiot and I'm not athletic, but that's not the reason that someone like me goes to school. The only reason someone useless like me would go to school is to see someone Sasagawa Kyoko-san._' At that moment, she looked out the window, only to see the very girl she had been thinking about.

Sasagawa Kyoko was someone she looked up to very much, because she was kind, cute, confident, smart, and athletic, everything that Tsuna was not. She was someone that Tsuna wanted to get to know better, but due to her shy and introverted nature, was unable to.

Tsuna paused in her work to watch the girl and her friend, Kurokawa Hana, pass. She watched them for a few moments before another student walked up to them. It was Mochida-senpai. He walked up to the two girls, smiling, and soon after Hana left, leaving the other two to walk away together. Tsuna pouted, annoyed. If the girl she admired was leaving the school, then there was no reason for her to stay at the school either. '_I'm going home…_' she thought, before putting the broom away and leaving, the cleaning only half finished.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House_

"Tsunayuki!" Nana, Tsuna's mother called as she walked up the stairs to Tsuna's room, "I got a call from school, they said that you came home in the middle of class again," she complained, "Just what do you plan to do with your life?" she asked her wayward daughter.

"Don't know…" Tsuna replied, uninterested, flipping another page in the book she was reading as she fiddled with the glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"I'm not saying that you have to go to a good high school or college, you know," Nana told her as she walked right into the girls' room.

Tsuna sat up suddenly to glare at her mother, "Don't barge into my room without knocking!" she yelled, annoyed.

Nana ignored her and instead started lecturing again, "You can live your whole life bored and lonely like you are now, or you can live it happily!" she told the girl, who just sighed at her. "I want my daughter to live life feeling, 'It's great to be alive!'" she finished, giggling like a sixteen year old.

Tsuna sighed again. Her mother was crazy. Her father was 'missing'. Her family was so messed up. '_I wish I could just have a normal day for once…_' she thought. "Could you not say that in front of people," she complained, "It's embarrassing."

Nana frowned at her for a moment, but then a light bulb seemed to go off over her head and a smile that would have made Tsuna shiver in dread appeared on her face. That was, it would have, if Tsuna had been looking, but she unfortunately wasn't, so she didn't have any warning for what would happen next. Not that it would have helped, but hey, warning is always nice.

"Tsukun!" Nana singsonged, and now Tsuna did shiver. '_What's this feeling of dread?_' she wondered, puzzled. Then her mother continued and she knew, "… a home tutor for you is coming today!"

Tsuna spun around so fast she almost hit herself in the face with her long hair. As it was, she did get a bad crick in her neck. "WHAT!!!??" she shrieked, "A home tutor!!?" Oh god, what had her mother done this time!

"There was a flyer in the mailbox," Nana told her smiling happily and oblivious to (or ignoring) Tsuna's distress, "'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn-sama,'" she read off the flyer. "Isn't it great?" she asked her daughter, "I've never seen a promotion quite like this before," she said.

"It smells like a scam!" Tsuna growled at her clueless mother, annoyed. She didn't want a tutor, and having one wouldn't help anyway.

"It's probably a tutor from a professional business school," Nana told Tsuna, completely ignoring her daughters loud –and repeated- protests, "I've always wanted a teacher like that for you."

Tsuna turned away, still annoyed at her mother for making decisions for her without her consent, "Don't create your own image of him!" she scolded her mother, before going back to her original protests, "I refuse to have a tutor, okay? I'm not good at anything I do anyway, and having a tutor won't change any of that!" she shouted.

"Ciaossu."

Both Tsuna and Nana looked up when they heard a voice speak. There wasn't supposed to be anyone there, the two of them lived in the house by themselves.

Looking down, Tsuna spotted a small little boy, little older than a year or so, in a black tuxedo with a small lizard on his hat.

A thing little known about Tsuna, not that anyone would care, was that she loved cute things, and whenever she saw one, she had the urge to glomp it. It wasn't usually a problem, normally; she could restrain herself from doing it. Being at school helped, as she didn't want to embarrass herself even more there, but if it was cute enough, being at school wouldn't matter.

But, right now, she wasn't at school, and the little boy in front of her was just too cute to resist. So, naturally, she glomped him.

And, normally, Reborn would have dogged. He was a highly trained assassin after all.

But, you see, Tsuna hasn't missed in her life, and no one, not even a trained mafia assassin, was going to change that.

And so, before he knew what was happening, Reborn found himself being forcefully clutched to the chest of a squealing thirteen year old girl. And though he was surprised, it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.

Reborn looked up at the girl who held him as she picked him up, cuddling him to her chest and beaming happily as she said something in a high speed to her mother. "Oh, Kaa-san, look, he's so cute, can we keep him, can we, pleeeassee?" the girl, Tsunayuki he thought it was, begged, turning pleading eyes on her mother as she gently rocked him in her arms.

It was surprisingly nice, and Reborn could feel himself drifting off to sleep, but no, he needed to stay awake. Now was not the time to sleep.

Before the bewildered looking mother could speak, Reborn interrupted. "Actually, I'm Reborn-san, the tutor," he said.

Both of the women looked at him in surprise.

Tsunayuki raised one eyebrow at him, looking very confused, "But, that can't be true, you're just a cute little boy…" she started, before her face lit up. "Oh, I get it; you're just playing a game, right? Well, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can learn from you," she said.

Reborn sighed. He was getting tired of being underestimated. Tsunayuki seemed like she was a nice girl, but she needed to learn her lesson. One did not underestimate Reborn.

A quick elbow jab to the girls' stomach made her left go, coughing, before a quick jab at her neck sent her into unconsciousness. "Well, let's get started," Reborn said to the stunned mother as he let the girl fall to the floor, "This is the room, right?"

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House_

"Nn…" Tsuna groaned as she woke up, only to find herself on the floor, her stomach aching like she'd been hit. '_What happened…?_' she wondered, before remembering. There had been a little boy, and then he'd hit her… but why? Looking around, she found that the little boy was lying on her bed, fast asleep.

"Eh…?" she wondered vaguely, before moving to kneel beside the bed. "Hey, wake up," she told the little boy, "What you did wasn't very nice and I'd like to know why-" she reached a hand out and shook the boy lightly, only to suddenly find herself slammed onto her back as the little boy grabbed the bow on her school uniform and used it to slam her into the floor.

Tsuna groaned in pain, "What are you doing!?" she asked, sitting up slowly.

"I have no openings," Reborn told her, "My true line of work is assassination," then, he opened the brief case he had with him and in a flurry of motion put something together in his hands. "My name is Reborn-san, and my real job is-" suddenly he was done, and there was a gun in his hands, "-to make you a mafia boss."

Tsuna just stared at the little boy who had until just seconds ago been just that. "Wha-what?!" she asked, "A mafia boss?!"

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss," Reborn told her calmly, like he did it every day.

Tsuna just stared at him. His gun was pointed at her, she noticed vaguely. "…Is your head okay?" she asked, wondering if the little boy really was crazy.

Reborn didn't respond. "The method was left up to me," he said, "should I shoot you once?" he asked suddenly.

Tsuna jerked back, "Wha? Hey!" she shouted, waving her hands wildly.

"But not now," Reborn said, moving his gun so that it pointed straight up instead of at Tsuna.

Tsuna just looked at him in surprise. '_Wha…?_' she thought, but then the boys' stomach rumbled and she understood. He was hungry. Tsuna watched as he walked out the door, calling, "Later!" over his shoulder.

Tsuna sighed, trying to relax now that he was gone. She sat down on her bed, removing her glasses and placing them aside so that she could rub her eyes wearily. She winced when the movement made her back and abdomen ache. She hoped that the two of them didn't meet again. As cute as the boy was, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to survive another encounter with him. '_Hopefully, Kaa-san's learned her lesson…_'

Sighing again, Tsuna started to limp her way down stairs and to the door.

"Tsuna-chan, what about dinner?" Nana asked as her daughter passed by.

"I don't want it," Tsuna told her, "I'm going to eat out, can I please have some money?" she asked, before remembering something. "And about that tutor…" she started, finally turning to face her mother.

"Hm?" Nana asked, just as Tsuna noticed that Reborn was sitting at the table, already eating. "The contract states that Reborn-kun will live here until your grades go up," Nana said, smiling.

Tsuna almost, _almost_, face-faulted.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The Road To School_

Tsuna sighed as she walked to school the next day, Reborn trailing after her. "Why are you following me?" she asked him, "Don't you have to go to grade school?"

"Assassins don't go to grade school," Reborn told her bluntly.

"Please quit the assassin act already…" Tsuna started, before she spotted something out of the corner of her eye that made her jump behind a building.

Reborn looked at her curiously before looking at where Tsunayuki had glanced. All he saw was a girl around the same age as Tsunayuki. What was going on?

Suddenly the girl spotted him, and her eyes lit up in much the same manner as Tsunayuki's had the night before, just before Tsunayuki had glomped him.

"Kyaaaa!" the girl cried, crouching down to his level, "How cute!"

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted, glad that she hadn't attempted to glomp him as well.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" the girl asked.

"Because I'm in the mafia," Reborn told her.

"Waaaah!" the girl said cheerfully, "How cool!" Suddenly she stood up, dusting herself off. "Well, I've got to go. Good luck. Bye bye," she said, waving.

"Ciao ciao," Reborn said, waving back.

As soon as the girl was gone, he turned back to Tsunayuki. "Mafia seduction," he told the girl, who just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Reborn sighed. "You admire that girl, don't you, Tsunayuki-san?" he asked.

Tsunayuki twitched. "Don't call me that," she said automatically, ignoring the rest of the question, "Call me Tsuna-san please," she told him.

"Fine, Tsuna-san. You admire that girl, don't you?" Reborn repeated.

Now the girl seemed to hear him. "Is it any of your business!?" she asked him, a flush spreading over her pale cheeks.

"I've mastered the art of mind reading," he told her, which really had nothing to do with what she'd asked at all.

"That's enough," Tsuna finally said, a blush spread across her face, "Please just leave me alone," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder subconsciously.

"No," Reborn told her, then grabbed the hand from her shoulder and twisted Tsuna's whole arm behind her back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna whimpered as her arm was twisted painfully, "Alright, I give! I give!" she shouted. She sighed in relief when Reborn let go of her arm, before starting to talk. "Sasagawa Kyoko-san is our school's idol," she told Reborn, "We're not even on the same level, so it's useless to do anything," she finished, a bit wistfully.

Reborn stared at the girl for a moment. "That loser complex is simply amazing…" he finally said.

"Oh, leave me alone…" Tsuna pouted, looking away.

"It's finally time…" Reborn announced darkly.

"Huh?" Tsuna wondered, and turned back to look at Reborn, only to be faced with point of a gun.

"Die," Reborn said, pointing the gun steadily at Tsuna's head.

"A toy, right?" Tsuna asked, shaking slightly. It _did_ look pretty real…

"Go and die once," was all Reborn said.

"What are you doing? Stop messing with me already! I don't even see the point in me getting killed!" Tsuna shouted at the boy.

"You'll know when you die," was all Reborn said, and pulled the trigger.

As the bullet went speeding towards her and then entered her skull, Tsuna regretted.

'_I'm… going to die… I'm leaving this world… What a waste. If I'd had the will of the dying, I probably could've become friends with Sasagawa Kyoko-san. I should've at least tried_

_with a dying will._'

All this happened in a single second, and Reborn stood by calmly, watching. A scream sounded behind him, but he payed it no mind, so focused was he on the 'dead' girl before him.

Suddenly, the body started to move, and then equally as suddenly, a body burst out.

It was Tsuna, clad only in her underwear, some bindings around her chest, and a short see-through white shift. There was a red burning flame on her forehead, and her eyes were completely white.

"REBORN!!!" she shouted an angry expression on her face as she burst out of her old body.

"I'm going to make Sasagawa Kyoko-san my friend with my dying will!" she shouted, her face set into a determined expression.

There was mumbling in the background and the strange 'Reborn' Tsuna suddenly realized something. "Why am I naked?" she wondered aloud, but then moved on, "Well, it doesn't matter, where's Sasagawa Kyoko-san!?!" she asked, before running away without waiting for an answer.

"It's dying will time," Reborn announced happily, smiling.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Highway_

'Reborn' Tsuna sped down the road without a care for anything but finding Sasagawa Kyoko. This turned out to be a bad idea when she hit an intersection, where she crashed into a delivery man and went flying over the rail at the edge of the road.

"This. Won't. Stop. Me." Tsuna grunted out as she fell, struggling to flip over so that she didn't fall on her head. Finally, she reached the ground, only to fall right on top of Mochida, who was talking to Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Oh?" Tsuna wondered, "Found coincidentally," she said, staring at the surprised girl.

"Sasagawa Kyoko-san!" 'Reborn' Tsuna shouted, making the girl start, "Please be my friend!" she shouted forcefully, stretching out her hand and making quite a scary picture covered in twigs, scratches and one large bleeding gash on her forehead, and clad only in her underwear.

Kyoko stared at Tsuna for a moment before she screamed and ran away.

Suddenly, the boy that she had fallen on punched her in the chin, crying, "You bastard!" as he did so.

Then he picked up his things and ran away, calling back at Tsuna, "You've gotta be kidding me! You freak!"

Then, as Tsuna lay there clutching her chin, the flame on her forehead went out and her eyes regained their gold color.

'_Oh no…_' she thought, '_I just asked Kyoko-san to be my friend in such an odd way… she'll hate me now for sure!_' As consumed as she was by her thoughts Tsuna didn't notice Reborn coming up beside her.

"The dying will lasts 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, you revert back to normal," Reborn told Tsuna, startling the girl out of her misery.

"Ah!" Tsuna yelped surprised. She opened her mouth to say something else, but instead she sneezed, a bullet then falling into her hand. "A-a bullet!" Tsuna shouted in alarm, "So I was shot in the head after all!" she cried, one hand going up to feel her head as if to make sure there wasn't a gaping hole there.

"Yes," Reborn told her calmly. "This bullet," he continued, holding up the bullet as he did so, "Is the Dying Will Bullet. A person that is shot with this bullet will resurrect with the Dying Will after dying."

"What?" asked Tsuna, shocked. Well, who wouldn't be, after they'd just been shot?

"Your Dying Will is based on what you are regretting when you die," Reborn explained.

Tsuna looked frightened at the information. "But what… what if I wasn't regretting anything…?" she asked nervously.

"I am an assassin," was all Reborn said in response as he turned away.

"I would've died!!?" Tsuna cried out in shock and fear. '_Oh god, I would've died!!_' she wailed in her mind.

Suddenly, Tsuna realized something. She was sitting in the middle of a busy street in only her under clothes and shift. A shift which was very short. A shift that was also white and very see-through. Stifling a cry of embarrassment, Tsuna quickly crossed her arms over her chest and ran home.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada Home_

"What did you do!?" Tsuna shouted at Reborn, past caring that he looked like just a very cute little boy.

"I can't go outside anymore! I can't even look at Sasagawa-san anymore!" she shouted, huddled on her bed and her hand gripping her hair in a vain attempt to keep her head from feeling like it was going to explode. Then she turned on Reborn. "I had no intention of talking to her either!" she shouted at him.

"You mean you wanted to, but couldn't, right?" Reborn asked, unperturbed.

"Sh-shut up!" Tsuna told him, embarrassed as she held a hand over Reborns' mouth in an attempt to stop him from talking.

Moments later, she was once again on the ground and in pain.

"I'm going to sleep now," Reborn told her cheerfully.

"Oww…" Tsuna moaned, "I was fine when the bike hit me…" she said, thinking aloud and wondering how this could hurt so much when she'd been beaten worse by the kids at school before.

"You had the Dying Will at that time," Reborn told her, "Dying Will means your body is in a state wherein all safety switched are off," he said, "So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you can harness amazing strength."

Tsuna thought about that for a minute. "So… it's sorta like adrenalin, right? That boast that people get when their life is in danger?" she asked.

Reborn nodded. '_So she's not as stupid as she seems…_' he thought, a little please. That was good. Then he wouldn't have so much work.

"But I've never even heard of a Dying Will Bullet!" she told the boy.

"The Dying Will Bullet is a specialty passes down through the Vongola family," Reborn informed the girl, who looked even more confused.

"Vongola family?" she asked curiously.

"I was assigned by the Vongola family's 9th generation boss to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss," Reborn said, completely serious.

Tsuna thumped down on her bed with a heavy thud and a sigh. '_His story is insane…_' she thought, '_But I did just experience the Dying Will Bullet…_'

"Vongola the 9th is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the 10th generation," Reborn continued, oblivious to her thoughts, "But the most qualified of the 10th generation, Enrico-san, was shot in the field," he stated, holding up a picture of a man with black hair who had been shot to death. Tsuna shrieked, but Reborn ignored it. "The young number 2, Matsumo-san, was drowned," he held up another picture, eliciting another shriek from Tsuna. "And the favorite child, Federico-san, was found reduced to bone," he held up another picture, but this time Tsuna was ready for it and had covered her eyes.

"You don't have to keep showing them!" she told him.

"So the only candidate left to be the 10th is you," Reborn told her.

"What!?" Tsuna shouted in surprise, "Why is it like that?!" she asked him. She really, really, really, didn't want to be in the mafia.

"The Vongola family's 1st boss retired early and crossed over to Japan. That was your great great great grandfather. So, you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate," Reborn explained.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna questioned, "I've never heard about this."

Reborn, who was already undressed and putting on his sleepwear, was unconcerned. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll make you into a fine mafia boss," he assured her, "After all, I've done it before."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tsuna shouted at him, she didn't even want this! "There's no way I'll ever do it!"

Reborn wasn't listening. "I'm going to sleep," was all he said, "If you interrupt my sleep, you'll die, so be careful," And with that cryptic warning, he climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

Wondering what he meant, Tsuna looked around and noticed that Reborn had set up traps. "Don't set traps in the house!" she yelled at him, "And don't sleep in my bed!"

When she got no response except for a snore, Tsuna sighed, then started to get ready for bed as well. If Reborn really was going to stay there until her grades went up or he made her into a mafia boss, then she would have to learn to live with him, because neither of those things was going to be happening anytime soon.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School_

'_What should I do if Sasagawa-san sees me?_' Tsuna wondered as she entered the school and turned into her classroom.

Unfortunately, she didn't get any more time to think, because as soon as she entered the room, catcalls, whistles, and jeers greeted her.

'_Oh god,_' she thought in horror, '_They know…_' Quickly, she turned to leave and return home, only to find her way blocked by several upperclassmen from the Kendo club.

"Whoa, you can't go home yet," one of them said to her, "Captain Mochida-senpai is waiting for you in the dojo."

Tsuna stared at them in horror, but before she could try to run away, she was hoisted up by one of the group and carried off. "Wait!" she tried, but they ignored her.

"Off to the dojo!" they called as they went.

The rest of the class ran off behind them, interested in seeing what would happen, or more accurately, in seeing Tsuna get a beating.

"Mochida-senpai is avenging the disrespect you were treated with yesterday," Hana told Kyoko as they both watched what was going on.

Kyoko turned to her friend, confused.

"He says, 'I won't forgive anyone who makes Kyoko-san cry,'" Hana continued.

"That's… I'm just in the same leadership class as him!" Kyoko told her friend, "And I didn't cry!"

"Now now, don't be too hard on yourself," Hana told her, "Guy's belong to a guy's world, after all!" she said cheerfully. Then, pushing Kyoko along ahead of her, "Let's go watch!"

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School Gym_

"There you are, you stalker!" Mochida called as soon as he saw Tsuna, "God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't!" he shouted, "I shall smite you!"

Tsuna shivered from where she was being held in place by two members of the Kendo club. Mochida was dressed in full Kendo gear, and acting completely serious. She was soooo dead.

"Don't worry, it's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand," Mochida informed her, pointing his Shinai at her, "You're a novice at Kendo, so if you can get an Ippon off me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!" he told her confidently. "The prize is of course, Sasagawa Kyoko-san!!"

Tsuna bristled. You didn't treat people like prizes! But still, the thought wasn't enough to make her want to fight.

In the audience, Kyoko and Hana bristled as well.

"Pri-prize!!??" Kyoko cried out, annoyed.

"What a jerk," Hana agreed.

Kyoko started to stalk towards the Kendo captain, but was stopped by her friends. She struggled against them, telling them to let go.

Up on the floor again, the Kendo captain was talking to himself. "I'm the lead in this battle," he said, "No matter what happens, I won't lose to that bitch," he chuckled darkly. '_The armor and Shinai that Sawada Tsuna-san is going to use has enough weight in it that even two people can barely carry it,_' he thought, '_No matter what happens, he won't raise Sawada-san's red…_' he chuckled to himself again. '_Not that I'd lose anyway, but this way I can totally humiliate her, and I might even get to see something good…_'

Mochida looked around, ready to start, and noticed something. "Eh? Where's Sawada-san?" he asked aloud, not seeing the little bitch anywhere.

"She said she wanted to go to the bathroom, so I let her go," one of the other members of the Kendo team answered.

"She ran, huh…" another member concluded upon hearing that, "She does the toilet escape a lot."

"No doubt," agreed another.

"God, that No-Good-Tsuna…" yet another complained.

Mochida listened on in rising glee. "So I get a forfeit win!" he cried out gleefully, "Kyoko-san is mine!"

The rest of the Kendo team stared at him as he laughed almost manically.

"What a dirty senpai," one commented.

"And I thought all the senpai were smart," another agreed.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School Hallway_

Tsuna sighed as she walked down the empty hallway on her way out to go home. '_There's another episode engraved in the history of my useless life…_' she thought, frowning in sadness. "Well, it's all right, I can't always win…" she told herself in a vain attempt to lighten her mood.

Suddenly, she felt something catch around her ankle and she had just a moment to wonder what it was before it jerked and she was flung up and suspended in the air.

As she looked around to see what had happened, Tsuna tried to hold the short skirt of her school uniform up, trying to make sure that she didn't flash anybody with her underwear. The looking around confirmed what she had first thought; her leg had been caught in a rope which had been tied to the ceiling. When she had stepped on it, the trap had been set off and now she was hanging upside down off the ceiling.

"Ciaossu," Tsuna heard a voice say in front of her, and she looked up, dreading what she knew she would see.

And it was, indeed, "Reborn-kun!" she cried, "What are you doing here!?" she half asked half shouted, almost forgetting to hold up her skirt but remembering at the last moment.

"I'm watching to see if you're acting like a mafia boss," Reborn told her, and Tsuna noticed that he was holding onto the other end of the rope that was attached to her ankle. "It's a chore, but don't worry about it," Reborn continued, "You and I have a relationship."

"What do you mean by relationship!?" Tsuna cried out, "I'm just worthless, so leave me be!"

Reborn frowned. "Don't misunderstand," he said, "My relationship with you…" he paused and drew something out of his pocket, "…Is as a hitman and a target."

And suddenly a gun was being pointed in her face. "Wa-wait!!!" Tsuna cried, waving her hands in front of her face and completely forgetting about her skirt.

"Die."

As the bullet hit her and entered her skull, Tsuna regretted.

'_I'm… going to die… I'm now parting with the world… what a waste._

_If I had the will of the dying, I probably could've beaten even Mochida-senpai…_

_I'll do it._

_I'm going to do it._'

"No matter what!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna roared as she burst up from her old body, "I will get Ippon!!"

With that, 'Dying Will' Tsuna sped down the hallway towards the gym.

"Ready!" she cried as she threw the doors open and burst into the gym, ignoring the cries of shock and the jeers and whistles that her new attitude and choice of clothing was getting her from the audience.

'Dying Will' Tsuna ran straight at Mochida, ignoring the two Kendo members who tried to get her to stop and put on the armor or give her the sword as she did so.

Mochida stared at her in surprise before bursting into laughter. "Only an idiot would run in naked!" he told the girl, tears of mirth streaming down his face.

Then, suddenly, he turned serious. "Did you think I'd hold back just because you're a girl and a novice?!!" he shouted, "Eat this!" he cried, and slammed his Shinai right down on the girls' head.

Mochida had expected her to go down from his blow, but instead, to his surprise, she kept coming straight at him.

"DAAA!!!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna cried out as she slammed both her Mochida's Shinai and her head into Mochida's forehead, knocking him down. 'Dying Will' Tsuna snorted, before leaping forward and onto her opponent, landing on his midsection and smashing him painfully into the floor.

"Mount position!?" one of the other students cried out in shock.

"What's he going to do!!?" another wondered loudly.

'Dying Will' Tsuna raised her hand above her head, her hand flat and palm facing sideways.

"It's a chop!" a student exclaimed.

"She's going to hit a men!" shouted another.

'Dying Will' Tsuna roared as she brought her hand down.

There was a shout of pain, and then everyone stared in stunned silence.

"I got Hyakupon!!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna shouted forcefully, holing up her hand, in which she gripped a fistful of Mochida's hair, which she had ripped off.

For a second, there was silence, but then the crowd burst into laughter and loud cheering. "That's smart, Tsuna-san, he never specified what you had to get Ippon off of!" one of the other students cheered.

"How's this?!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna demanded of the referee, who just screamed in fear. "Darn it!" she swore, turning back to her opponent and ripping off even more hair until Mochida was completely bald. "Zembupon!" she told the referee, who immediately raised his flag.

The crowd went silent in amazement at the same moment that the flame on Tsuna's forehead went out.

"Amazing!" someone cried, "She actually won!"

Suddenly, everyone was swarming her, congratulating her on her match.

Tsuna was oblivious to them, staring at her hands and stuck deep in thought. '_I did it…?_' she wondered, '_I can even beat senpai if I have the Dying Will?_' Then, suddenly, she realized that she was surrounded by people. '_Unbelievable… I'm the center of attention…_'

"Tsuna-chan," a voice behind her called out, and she flinched, closing her eyes.

'_Kyoko-chan… she's mad about yesterday…_' she thought, and waited to be yelled at.

"I'm sorry for getting scared and running away yesterday," the other girl apologized, to Tsuna's surprise.

"Eh!?" she exclaimed, shocked, "Oh, uh, um!" she stuttered, trying to think of something intelligent to say.

"My friends tell me that I don't know when to laugh…" Kyoko told her nervously, a hand behind her head in embarrassment.

'_She thinks it was a joke!_' Tsuna realized, a bit disheartenedly. But that changed with what Kyoko said next.

"You are incredible," she said earnestly, "You're not just some average girl."

Tsuna stared at her in wide-eyed surprise. '_Is this all his doing…?_' she wondered, thinking of Reborn, '_The things that that guy says and does are crazy, but if it weren't for him, this wouldn't be possible…_' she realized.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House_

"I did it, Reborn-kun!" Tsuna cried as she entered her house at the end of the day, "I became friends with Kyoko-chan!"

When no one answered, Tsuna headed up to her room, wondering where the little boy could be. Luckily, he was in her room, sleeping.

"Oh, you're here!" she exclaimed, walking towards him, "Hey, Reborn-kun!"

Suddenly she felt something catch o her foot. Looking down, she realized that it was a wire, and that wire was attached to yet another trap.

"Oh, no…" she muttered, right before the trap went off, and her room exploded.

Reborn remained sleeping through the whole thing, floating away from the scene of destruction on a parachute.

Crawling out of the rubble, Tsuna muttered a vow to herself, "I will never be in the mafia."

Now that Tsuna's life has been placed in the passenger seat with death, however will she survive?

(THE END)  
_for now_

A/N: Hope you like my new story; hopefully I will be able to update it soon.


	2. Obiettivo Due: Pallottola Morente Di Vol

**La Ragazza**

by Dark (because torturing the characters is so fun)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, one-sided KenTsuna, one-sided ChikusaTsuna.

**_Quote for the Story:  
__"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_**

**Obiettivo Due**

**Pallottola Morente Di Volontà Inutilizzabile**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter: How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty, and Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon.

_Quote of the Chapter:  
__"I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. You deserve someone better than a girl who can't choose who to love."  
__-Sawada Tsunayuki  
__Moral: If you ever find someone who loves you, don't ever, ever, let them go_

_Sawada House_

_The Mafia Boss…_

_A leader who rules a criminal organization…_

_Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand…_

_Willing to even risk his life for the family…_

_Surrounded by the respect and admiration of all…_

_Seen as a hero by the children of the slums…_

"Oh, is that right?" Reborn asked as he looked innocently at Tsuna, who was reading from a book on the mafia.

"You're the one who forced me –at gunpoint, no less- to read it!!" Tsuna cried.

And indeed, Reborn had a gun pointing steadily at her head the entire time. But, oh well, Reborn ignored that, skipping over the issue and moving on. "Read it every morning," he instructed, "You are the one who will become the 10th generation boss, after all," he said.

"Haven't I been telling you 'no'!?" Tsuna asked him as she collapsed t the floor in frustration, "There's no way I'm cut out to be a mafia boss!"

"Don't worry," Reborn assured her, "I'll take care of it on my own," he said, and pulled out a gun.

"I'm very, very, worried!" Tsuna informed him.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School_

Tsuna looked around as she walked into the school. Everything was so different now. Everyone's attitude had changed since she had beaten Mochida-senpai under the influence of the Dying Will Bullet.

'_Well, some people are freaked about it…_' she amended when some people flinched away from her as she walked by. There were also some other people who looked at her strangely whenever they saw her, always looking at her like they were hungry. Tsuna didn't know why they did it, she almost never had any food on her (too many incidents with school bullies taking her lunch or her lunch money had taught her to do without), but it made her uneasy whenever she notice people looking at her with eyes like _that_, so she did her best to avoid them, or at least get away quickly.

'_But at least no one calls me No-Good-Tsuna anymore,_' Tsuna thought cheerfully, shaking herself out of her thoughts, '_It's almost as if they respect me_' Just then, someone came up behind her with a cheerful greeting, and she smiled nervously at them as she quietly stuttered it back.

She really didn't have much experience with people being nice to her, and so most of the time she remained silent when people she didn't know were around. So now, whenever she talked to someone her age, she would always stutter and talk very quietly. Now that people actually acknowledged her in a good way, Tsuna was trying to break the habit, but she still got nervous whenever they talked to her.

'_It feels really awkward, but I'm happy about it…_' Tsuna thought, a small half smile on her face as the person waved cheerfully and walked away. '_If this is what will happen, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to be shot with the Dying Will Bullet…_' she reflected. Then she remembered the blinding pain that happened whenever Reborn shot her, and changed her mind.

Tsuna slipped off her outside shoes and exchanged them for her school shoes as she continued to think about all that had happened since Reborn had appeared in her life.

It had only been a couple of days since he had arrived, but Tsuna's life had already changed so much. For one thing, she had already died twice, both times from being shot in the head, but she had also made her first real friend (she had a pen pal, but since the two of them had never seen each other, she didn't count as 'real'). Tsuna had also been able to skip out on her 'personality adjustment sessions', as the bullies at her school called what they did when they regularly beat her up, as well as get through a full day of school without one of her things being stolen even once.

There might have been some good things like those, but there were also many bad things. Tsuna was now involved in the mafia, something that she had never been aiming for, and from what Reborn had hinted, there might even be more of the mafia showing up sometime soon. Reborn had also found out about her less-than-healthy eating habits, and was currently trying to force her into a more healthy diet, but that was the one thing she resisted with all her might (so far, the thing was at a standstill, with both of them at zero). Reborn was also forcing her to learn about the mafia by reading about them in all her spare time, and he'd also said that he would start working on her academic abilities, or lack thereof, soon.

Tsuna was wrenched out of her thoughts by someone loudly calling her name as she walked towards her classroom.

"Sawada-san!" the boy called as he ran up too her.

Tsuna turned around in surprise and stuttered out a small greeting.

"Um, I need to ask a favor from you!" the boy exclaimed, slapping his hands together into a begging position and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Un? A-a favor from me?" she stuttered, wondering what she could possibly do to help someone who was could almost certainly do anything better than she could.

The boy nodded, still keeping his hands together. "The volleyball tournament is today, but we're short a regular," he explained, "I want you to play!"

"M-me?" Tsuna asked, shocked that anybody would even think about something like that seriously.

"Yeah! You looked seriously amazing when you beat Mochida-senpai! Please lend us that strength!" the boy shouted enthusiastically.

"Um, err, th-that was…" Tsuna stuttered out, panicked. She had been under the influence of the Dying Will Bullet then, she couldn't do things like that normally!

"Come on, I'm begging you, please!" the boy pleaded, bowing his head, "We really want to win!"

'_Then you shouldn't want me on your team!_' Tsuna thought desperately, but she couldn't say something so rude out loud. '_What should I do?!_' she wondered franticly. '_Wait!_' she thought as an idea occurred to her, '_If I get shot with the Dying Will Bullet, it might work… even if getting shot really hurts…_'

"Um, th-then I guess I, um, cou-could do i-it…" Tsuna stuttered nervously, blushing in embarrassment, both at talking and at how garbled her words had come out.

"Seriously!!?" the boy shouted, instantly switching moods, "If the hero that beat Mochida-senpai joins us, we'll have nothing to fear!" he exclaimed.

'_Hero…?_' Tsuna wondered, and then blushed when she realized that the boy was talking about her. "Um, I-I'll do what I ca-can…" she told him, dragging up a small smile to give him.

To this day, Tsuna still doesn't know why the boy turned so red and ran away so fast.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School_

"Sawada-san, we're starting," one of the members of the volleyball team called through the door as Tsuna changed into her gym clothes, an outfit consisting of a white T-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Um, g-go ahead," she told them as she finished up, "I-I'll be out in a minute or s-so…"

As soon as she was sure that they were gone, she went out to look for Reborn. '_Where could he be?_' she wondered as she searched through the school, '_Knowing him, he's got to be somewhere around here, somewhere where he can keep an eye on me…_'

As Tsuna ran through the school, she called out Reborn's name in every room she came across. Though, with her inability to speak, it came out at the same volume as any other person's regular talking voice.

'_Where is he?_' Tsuna thought as her search dragged on and she still saw no sign of him. If she didn't find Reborn, she didn't know what she'd do.

Suddenly, she stopped. '_What's this smell…?_' Tsuna wondered as a strange sent drifted to her nose. She looked around and noticed that it was coming from a small cabinet on the wall near her. Curious, Tsuna went over and pressed her ear against it.

This turned out to be a bad idea, because seconds later, the door burst open, smashing her in the face.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna looked up in astonishment, only to see Reborn sitting calmly inside the cabinet, a table covered with food sitting in front of him.

'_This is impossible!_' Tsuna exclaimed in her mind, the whole thing couldn't possibly fit inside the small cabinet.

"My bases are all over the school," Reborn calmly informed her, ignoring her outburst.

"When on Earth did you do that?!" Tsuna exclaimed, her incredulousness finally making it impossible to keep quiet any longer. Then she remembered what she had been looking for him for. "Oh! Moreover, please shoot me with the Dying Will Bullet!" she pleaded.

"I can shoot you," Reborn told her, "But if I do, you'll die."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, confused.

Reborn sighed. "If you're not regretting anything when you're shot by the Dying Will Bullet, you won't revive," he explained, "Does a person like you, who's gotten cocky from all of the compliments, have any regrets?" he asked.

Tsuna thought about it and her eyes widened as she broke into a cold sweat. "Th-that's right!" she exclaimed, "S-so, that means… the Dying Will Bullet is unusable?!"

"Want to try it out once?" Reborn asked as he pointed a gun (where he had gotten it, she had no idea) at her.

"No, it's okay!" Tsuna told him, waving her hands in front of her face, "It's really okay!"

"Well, good luck hero," Reborn said sarcastically as he slammed the door to his hiding place right in her face.

Tsuna stared at it for a moment, before she turned around and started to walk away, a sigh escaping from her lips.

'_Wha-what do I do?_' she wondered hopelessly to herself, '_Just when they've stopped calling me No-Good-Tsuna, this happens. What should I do? If I go to the game, I'll only be able to show off __my uselessness, and then it'll just be back to how it was before… but if I go home, they'll know I ran away and it'll be the same…_' Tsuna almost growled in frustration. '_What should I do?_'

"Huh? Tsuna-chan!" a voice from behind her exclaimed, and Tsuna stiffened up immediately. "You're playing volleyball, right?" Kyoko asked, before latching onto her hand and starting to drag her towards the gym. "The stadium is this way," the other girl said, "If you don't hurry, it'll start without you," Kyoko told her. "Come on, hurry, everyone is waiting."

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna stuttered nervously, and let herself be dragged along, resigned to her fate of forever embarrassing herself.

Behind the two girls, unnoticed by either of them, Reborn watched them head towards the gym.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School Gym_

Tsuna sighed as she entered the gym, Kyoko right behind her. '_I'll just have to hope this ends quickly…_' she thought. She looked up dis-heartendly and almost shouted at what she saw.

Almost everyone from her school was crowded into the gym, cheering her name and waving banners for her.

'_Oh great…_' she thought, '_There's no getting out of this now…_'

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Unknown Place With a View of the Gym_

A figure stood in the shadows, watching the going-ons of those in the gym. "So that's the family's 10th Gen…" he muttered to himself, looking down at the blond girl who was set to be the next boss, before leaning back into the shadows, the smoke from his cigarette curling ominously around him. "Pathetic."

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School Gym_

"Finally, Sawada-san," exclaimed one of the volleyball members when Tsuna finally reached them, "You're here! Show us something incredible!"

Tsuna nodded timidly, but inside, her mind was in turmoil. '_This is not good! Not good at all! I want to disappear!_' Unfortunately, her cries were not answered, and soon the game was starting.

With a shout of, "Begin!" the ball was in the air.

Tsuna almost panicked when the ball came straight towards her almost immediately. She reached her arms out to try and bump the ball, but instead it fell short, and bouncing off the floor, hit her painfully in the stomach. Tsuna fell over, clutching her stomach, '_I can't do this!_' she thought.

"Sawada-san?!" one of her temporary team members shouted, "What're you doing?!"

The audience was silent, wondering what was going on. What had happened to the person who had beaten Mochida?

'_Hurry up and end,_' Tsuna thought as she stood up again, her face bright red. It was at times like these that she hated her pale skin; it always made it so obvious whenever she blushed. '_Don't fly here, ball,_' she pleaded, hoping desperately that the ball wouldn't come near her again.

The words, "Sawada-san, here it comes!" completely ruined that hope, and after that, the ball just keep coming and coming. Unfortunately, even though she tried, Tsuna missed it each and every time.

The audience had gotten over their shock, and was now booing her violently.

'_Well, what did you expect?_' Tsuna thought sarcastically as she panted harshly, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, '_I used the Dying Will Bullet that time!_'

"Sawada-san! Do you even want to play?!" one of her temporary team mates shouted harshly.

"Get it together!!" another shouted.

"So-sorry…" Tsuna stuttered, shrinking back from them.

"We're playing seriously!!"

"You're holding us down!"

"You really are No-Good-Tsuna after all!!"

The last remark caused Tsuna to flinch violently. Luckily, everyone was already preoccupied, so no one noticed. She _hated_ that nickname, if only for the fact that it was so true. '_Don't call me that…_' she thought, '_Not when it's not my fault…_'

Then, finally, it was the end of the first set.

"Un… c-can I say so-somethi-thing…?" Tsuna asked nervously as she joined the rest of the team. All the answer she received was murderous glares from each member of the team. Tsuna gulped, but continued. "I-I, um, actually I… during the duel wi-with Mochida-sen-senpai… I twi-twisted my l-le-leg…" she managed to stutter out to them. Of course it was a lie, and she felt bad about that, but she really didn't want them to start calling her No-Good-Tsuna anymore. "Un, it st-started to hu-hurt again…"

"Huh? Seriously?" one of the others asked as their faces softened.

"So that's why you've been off…" another realized.

Tsuna nodded sharply, " C-can I go, um, to the nur-nurse's room…?" she asked, hoping that they would let her go so she could just get out of this without embarrassing herself anymore.

"Well, we'll only have five people…" a regular volleyball team member mused, "But, I guess so."

Tsuna smiled shakily at the others. "Th-th-thanks…" she said. '_Thank you!_'

She turned to leave, and as she did so, she saw a flash of bandages out of the corner of her eye. '_Hm…? An injury?_' she wondered, and turned back to look fully. When she did so, she caught sight of the thing that she had been missing before.

'_Everyone's hurt…_' Tsuna thought, '_"We really want to win!" "We're playing seriously!!"_' she remembered them shouting at her, and she frowned.

"Hey, hurry up and go," the team captain told her.

"Sit the rest out if you have to," another team member added.

"Ye-yes…" Tsuna agreed, and wondered out, deep in thought, oblivious to the increasingly negative comments from the spectators.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_A Sink Outside the School_

"Not going home?" Reborn asked as he came up behind Tsuna as she washed her face with water from the sink, making her jump.

"No," Tsuna agreed. She had made up her mind. "I'm going."

"Later," Reborn replied.

'_Getting cocky and accepting this request had to have been the single stupidest thing I have done yet. __Though trying to use the Dying Will Bullet to easily do what everyone else worked so hard to do comes in a close second…_' Tsuna thought as she made her way back to the gym, '_Even though it might not be much, I'll do everything I can… and apologize to everyone when it's all over._'

(SCENE CHANGE)

_A Room With a View Into the Gym_

"Well, as long as you understand…" Reborn muttered to himself as he aimed a large gun at Tsuna, "Take this!"

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Gym_

Tsuna almost shouted when she felt two sharp pains bite into her upper legs, but she held it back, managing to only fall over with a grimace.

"What's wrong, Sawada-san?!" one of her team members shouted when she fell over before the game had a chance to even start.

'_It's the Dying Will Bullet…_' Tsuna thought as she sat on the floor, panting as the pain started to fade away, '_But two in my legs…?_' she wondered what that was about. She waited for the Dying Will to set in, but after a minute, she still felt firmly herself.

'_Un…?_' she wondered, cracking an eye open to see what was going on. '_What?! Nothing's happening? What in the world is going on?_' thought Tsuna as she sat there and stared at her hands. There were holes in her pants, so she had definitely been shot, and the immense pain was already gone, so it had to have been the Dying Will Bullet, but nothing was happening.

Confused, Tsuna stood up again and decided to ignore it. She was playing a game right now; she couldn't be bothered by stuff that didn't play out. Ready, she nodded to her team mates, and the whistle was blown.

The game started, and once again, the ball came straight at her.

"Here it comes, Sawada-san!" the volleyball captain shouted, "Block!!"

Tsuna nodded vigorously, speaking would take too long and take up too much of her concentration, so instead she focused her all on getting the ball. '_Do all I can…!_' she thought desperately, and jumped for the ball…

…and flew high above it, managing to jump over the height of the net.

Everyone stared in shock, even Tsuna, as she hung suspended in the air for a moment.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House, Tsuna's Room_

"Jump Bullet?!" Tsuna shouted in surprise at what Reborn had told her. After her team had managed to win the game, she had gone out to find Reborn and ask about what had happened. What he had told her had been completely unexpected.

"The 'Dying Will Bullet' is just the special effect of the Vongola family's bullet when it hits your brain," Reborn explained again, "The name and effect of this special bullet changes depending on the part of the body that it hits. When shot at the quadriceps, it's called the Jump Bullet."

"So that means there are even more affects?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, there are as many effects as there are body parts," Reborn answered.

"You mean the hands and knees and such are all different?"

"That's right."

"Th-that's amazing…" Tsuna muttered in awe. "Why were you hiding such an amazing thing?" she asked, "Why did you only tell me about the Dying Will Bullet?"

"It seemed like doing so would make you depend on the bullet, so I didn't say anything," answered Reborn, "But you didn't depend on the Bullet today," he finished.

"Reborn-san…" Tsuna said quietly, '_His methods seem crazy… but he's actually thinking about me…_' she realized. The thought made her absurdly happy.

"But that's not the real reason," Reborn said suddenly as he opened his suitcase.

Tsuna looked at him curiously as he shuffled through it.

"If I don't keep shooting, I'll get rusty," he said as he hauled out a gun, "I can shoot a lot now."

'_He looks ridiculously happy…_' Tsuna thought, trying to ignore the feeling of foreboding that bore down upon her. The fact that she was beginning to be able to tell Reborn's mood from the subtle changes in his expression did nothing to reassure her.

(THE END)  
_for now_

A/N: I. Hate. Homework. Someone make it die. Now. It's 12:43 and I still have to answer four questions, translate something, and read three chapters of To Kill A Mockingbird. Seriously, I hate homework.

And, if you were wondering, yes, I am going to ignore the fact that Tsuna's school probably had separate phys ed classes for boys and girls, at least until it is convenient for me to have them. 'K?

Wow, Tsuchan, Reborn-kun was right, you've got a HUGE inferiority complex!

Well, bye now.


	3. Obiettivo Tre: Gokudera Hayato

**La Ragazza**

by Dark (because Tsuna is Love. And crack)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

**_Quote for the Story:  
__"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_**

**Obiettivo Tre**

**Gokudera Hayato**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter: Things I'll Never Say, by Avril Lavigne.

_Quote of the Chapter:  
__"Run!!!"  
__"Huh? Why?"  
__"The Tenth's smiling!!!!"  
__"Oh holy freakin' fuck."  
__-Gokudera and Yamamoto, Chapter 91  
__Moral: When Tsuna smiles, __**run**._

_School_

The day had started out as normal for Tsuna, getting woken up by Reborn (an incident that usually involved a lot of shooting) being by turns smiled at o glared at on her way to school, and then sitting by herself while waiting for class to start. But then-

"We have a new transfer student from overseas in Italy, joining us today. His name is Gokudera Hayato."

-and it had suddenly turned abnormal.

'_Hm… Italy… Reborn__-kun__'s homeland…_' Tsuna thought as she sat at her desk and observed the new student. He had short silver hair and blue green eyes. He wasn't wearing the tie to the school uniform, his shirt was left unbuttoned, and he had two necklaces hanging around his neck. Besides his necklaces, he also wore a multitude of bracelets and rings. His face looked like it had been permanently twisted into a scowl. Tsuna agreed with her classmates in that he was cute, even cute enough for her to glomp, but she was in school right now, so she had to refrain.

Tsuna glanced around idly to see what other reactions the new student was getting, and saw that it was mostly just idle curiosity for the most part. When she turned back to the front, she flinched back in shock. The transfer student was _glaring_ at _her_.

'_What? What is it?_' Tsuna thought franticly, '_What did I do?_'

She flinched back even more when the boy started to stalk –there really wasn't any other word for it- towards her, even though the teacher was trying to direct him towards his seat on the other side of the classroom.

Gokudera stalked right up to her desk and kicked it violently, knocking it back and into Tsuna's stomach, causing a startled wince, glaring at her the whole time.

'_W-what?_' Tsuna wondered, '_What was that about?!_'

"You know him, Sawada-san?" one of her classmates asked curiously.

"N-no…" Tsuna stuttered nervously, wondering what was going on.

"He has to be a gangster," another of her classmates whispered, to which Tsuna nodded.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Hallways_

'_What was that all about?_' Tsuna questioned in her mind as she walked along the hall during break, '_Why did the transfer student do that?_' It bothered her that someone she had just met would be so hostile to her.

Tsuna was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to avoid a collision with another student. She bumped heavily into him and fell back with a small grunt of pain.

"Ouch," the teen said, and Tsuna looked up see three seniors, all very large, "I might have broken a bone."

'_Eek!!_' "S-sorry!" and then she was running away as fast as she could, until she was fully out of the school.

'_Oh dear god, that was close. I could've been beaten to death…_' Tsuna thought glumly as she panted heavily outside the school, '_…Again._'

"**Your wussyness is an eyeful.**"

Tsuna jumped violently when she heard the voice, and spun around as fast as she could, only to spot the transfer student who had been giving her the evil eye earlier. He was smoking a cigarette, she noticed, very irresponsible.

'_It's him!_' she thought, "Err, I-I'll ju-just go n-now…" she said timidly, and started to walk away as quickly as she could without running.

"If a pinprick like you becomes the 10th Gen, the Vongola family is finished," the teen stated rudely, causing Tsuna to halt mid-step.

"Un?!" Tsuna voiced in confusion, "Um… y-you know about the fa-family…?" she asked him timidly.

"I refuse to accept it," Gokudera growled, turning to glare at her, "I'm the one who's fit to be the 10th!!" he said, his voice filled with malice.

Tsuna just stared at him in shock, her throat frozen. "Hi-ie! W-w-what are you s-s-saying?!" she finally managed to ask, "W-what's going on?"

"I've been watching you since the volleyball tournament, but it'd be a waste of time to spend any longer evaluating a weakling like you," the other said, ignoring her words completely.

"W-wa-watching?!" Tsuna squeaked.

"You're a nuisance," Gokudera said, drawing his hands from his pockets and bringing the sticks of dynamite he was holding into clear view, "Die right here."

'_W-what?!_' Tsuna shouted in her mind, '_Dynamite!?!_'

But then she didn't have any more time to think, for the boy had already lit the wicks of his explosives, using the burning end of his cigarette. "Later," he said, and dropped them right in front of her.

Tsuna stared at them in silent fear as she fell back in a futile attempt to avoid the impending danger, her face white with terror even as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. But then something was flying right past her, intercepting the dangerous explosives and shearing the burning parts of the wicks right off, rendering them obsolete.

Gokudera tsked, turning to glare at the person who had prevented his explosives from detonating, and Tsuna turned as well, even as she completed her fall and landed hard on the ground.

"Ciaossu," she heard, and Tsuna turned to look at Reborn as the tears in her eyes stared to drip down her face.

Reborn looked quite calm as he stood there, a smoking gun held in his hands.

"Reborn-kun!" Tsuna called, using the suffix that she had started to use after getting to know him better. She was happy to see him, thankful that he had stopped the explosives from going off.

"You came earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato," Reborn commented, completely ignoring Tsuna.

'_What!?_' Tsuna thought wildly, '_They know each other?!_'

"Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy," Reborn told Tsuna, once again reading her mind.

"S-so this guy's in the m-ma-mafia?!" Tsuna questioned in shock, deciding to ignore having her thought read once again, saying anything would accomplish nothing so it was best just to say nothing and save her breath.

Reborn nodded, a smirk on his face, indicating his amusement at Tsuna's reaction. "This is my first time meeting him as well, though," he admitted, turning to face Gokudera.

"So you're the 9th Gen's highly trusted assassin," commented the boy, "Reborn."

'_Huh?_' wondered Tsuna when she heard that, '_Reborn-kun is that powerful of a person?_' Sure, she'd known he was important, but she hadn't known how much so before. The new information just drove home the fact that she was wasting Reborn's' time when he had so many more important things to do then teach a worthless loser like her.

"You aren't kidding about me becoming a candidate for succession if I kill Sawada, right?" Gokudera asked Reborn.

'_What's he talking about?_' Tsuna wondered, her brow furrowing in thought, '_Reborn-kun would never do something like th-_'

"Yeah, that's right," Reborn said, and there went Tsuna's train of thought, crashing straight into a mental brick wall. "Well, let's continue with the killing."

"W-wait! K-killing… W-wh-what are you talking ab-about?! Y-yo-you're joking, r-right?" Tsuna cried, unbelieving about what was happening, her fear of speaking around strangers warring with her shock.

"I'm serious," Reborn told her, his expression blank and unreadable.

'_What!?_' "N-no… no way…" Tsuna stuttered, her eyes wide, "A-are you be-betraying me?" she asked, Reborn and her had just begun to be friends, her first one, and he was betraying her. "Y-you mean everything until now was a l-l-lie?!" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes once again, coming even faster this time.

"That's wrong," Reborn corrected her bluntly, pointing his gun at her, "I'm telling you to fight."

'_What!?_' was the thought that immediately ran through Tsuna's mind, "F-fight…? W-with the transfer student…?" she asked in surprise, "Y-you're kidding! Fight with the m-ma-mafia?" she cried, before turning and running away as fast as she could, her tears starting to drip down her face.

"Wait," suddenly, Gokudera was in front of her, glaring.

Tsuna shrieked in shock, scrambling backwards desperately.

Gokudera brought out even more sticks of cigarette, and sticking them in his mouth he lit them all in one quick motion of his lighter, then he drew out dozens of sticks of dynamite from who knows where, lighting them as he had done before.

Tsuna stared at him in mute horror, scrambling backwards as fast as she could, trying to get away from the burning sticks of death.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body," Reborn said as he calmly walked up beside her, ignoring the danger, "His other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato."

"T-that's even w-worse!" Tsuna spluttered, finally managing to stand up again and start to run.

"Die!" Gokudera called as he threw his bomb's carelessly towards her.

Tsuna only managed to get out of the way just in time, the concussive force of the explosion knocking her off her feet as the dynamite went off mere feet behind her. She scrambled to her feet again and continued running, just to be forced to stop when a dead end loomed up in front of her. '_Oh no,_' she thought, spinning franticly only to come face to face with the glaring face of Gokudera.

"This is it," he said darkly, and let loose another wave of dynamite, "The end."

Tsuna shrieked, turning once again and making a break for it between the building and the dynamite, the words; '_This is not happening, not__-__happening__, nothappening__-_' running through her mind like a broken record. Then, suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her head and she was falling over, the familiar sensation of the Dying Will Bullet taking over her mind.

"Reborn!!!" Tsuna snarled as she burst up from her body much like a snake shedding its' skin, her outer clothes once again burned away, her eyes completely white and an orange flame burning on her forehead, "I'll use my Dying Will to put out all the fuses!!"

And then she was off, gripping the burning end of each stick of dynamite in a bare hand and quenching the flame, shouting; "Defuse!!" as she did so, before quickly moving onto the next, going on until each and every single one of them was out.

"What?!" Gokudera shouted in shocked irritation. Then, growling, he brought out even more dynamite, twice as much as before. "Double Bomb!" he shouted as he threw them towards the girl.

This accomplished nothing, as 'Dying Will' Tsuna just continued on with her mission, defusing the new batch of explosives as well.

Gokudera growled, a vein twitching on his forehead. He then drew out three times as much dynamite as before, lighting them and growling; "Triple Bomb!"

Then, just as he was about to throw them, one fell. As he stared at it in surprise, he fumbled with the rest of the ones in his hands, accidentally dropping them. His multitude of cancer sticks followed until only a single one remained clenched between his teeth.

"Shit…" he muttered, the thought of this being the end flashing through his mind.

"Defuse!!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna shouted as she leapt on an explosive about to go off, one of the ones that Gokudera had dropped.

Gokudera stared at the girl in surprise as he watched her scurry around, defusing all the explosives in the area, saving him from an untimely end. His mouth dropped open in surprise and his lone cigarette dropped out, falling to the ground, just as the flame on Tsuna's forehead burned out and her eyes turned back to their warm gold.

Tsuna looked around in surprise for a moment, before she let out a breath of relief. "I made it…" she muttered, and let out a small, grateful, smile, completely open and sincere.

Watching it, Gokudera could feel his face turn red as he blushed. Then, making up his mind, he fell to the ground, slamming his hands down and bowing his head. "I was mistaken!" he cried out, making Tsuna jump in shock and whirl around. "You're the one who's fit to be the boss!" he declared.

Tsuna stared at him in genuine shock and confusion, her mind blank. She even temporarily forgot about her state of undress.

"10th Gen!! I'll follow you!" Gokudera declared, "Anything you command, I'll do!"

Tsuna just continued to stared, her eyes wide as she gazed at the boy kneeling in front of her.

"Having the loser serve the winner is a family rule," Reborn informed her from behind, causing Tsuna to whirl around yet again.

"E-ehh?!!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Actually, I really didn't have ambitions to become the 10th Generation boss," Gokudera told them, and Tsuna turned once again to face him, "It's just that when I heard that you, the 10th Gen, was a Japanese kid the same age as me, I felt I had to test your strength…"

And for the first time since she had met him, Gokudera didn't have any sort of hostile expression on his face. It made him look even cuter, and all at once Tsuna's urge to glomp the boy returned. She barely heard what he said next, she was so concentrated on restraining herself.

"But you're much more than I expected!" Gokudera continued, oblivious to Tsuna's inner struggle, "For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands!" he finished, his expression open and honest.

Well, that did it. There went all her self control, flying out the window and most likely to another, far away, planet. Tsuna jumped forward, glomping onto the now shocked boy, hugging him hard around the neck and crushing his face into her chest.

"You're so cute!" Tsuna cried out, a bright smile on her face as she pulled the taller boy down to her level with the hug.

Reborn looked on the scene in amusement, remembering when Tsuna had done that to him. If he knew anything about teenage boys, and he did, having taught one himself, then Gokudera was most certainly enjoying this, especially with Tsuna's state of dress, or more accurately, lack thereof, and there was no need to try to rescue him. Besides, Tsuna would most likely remember herself in a few moments.

And indeed, a few moments later, Tsuna let go, her face bright red as she jumped back from the boy, mumbling unnecessary apologizes.

Gokudera, his face bright red as well, turned away and coughed nervously, trying to hide his embarrassment at his first experience with a girl hugging him.

After a few moments, Tsuna turned back towards the two others, her face slightly less red. "Um… y-you don't have to be m-my, um, su-subordinate…" she told Gokudera, bringing back the topic they had been on before, staunchly trying to ignore what she had just done, "C-can't we just be, err, norm-normal classma-mates…?" she asked nervously.

Gokudera spun around once again, what had just happened temporarily forgotten at Tsuna's words. "Absolutely not!" he told her, his seemingly permanent scowl back on his face.

Tsuna flinched back at his angry words. '_S-scary!_' she thought, '_I can't refuse… what kind of situation is this…?_'

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength," Reborn informed Tsuna, his voice reminding them both of his presence, "Good job Tsuna."

"Wh-what are you ta-talking about…?" Tsuna asked, a faint blush on her cheeks from the praise. '_What am I going to do?!_' she wondered, but in the back of her mind she knew it was a lost cause.

Reborn opened his mouth to answer, but a voice from behind the three of them prevented him from doing so.

"Well well well…" the voice said in a sneering tone, "What's this?"

Tsuna jumped in shock and spun around, only to spot the three seniors from before sneering darkly at them. She vaguely noticed that all three of them were looking at her hungrily, like some of the other students had, before she jumped behind Gokudera, clinging to the back of his shirt. She felt him stiffen at the contact, but didn't let go. '_What's going to happen now!?_' she wondered, her face paling.

"Skipping class?" one of the seniors asked, "That's not allowed until senior year…"

"This requires some punishment…" another agreed.

"How many teeth do you want broken?" the third asked with a sneer.

Tsuna flinched back, gripping even tighter at Gokudera's shirt.

"Or…" the first one said in a considering tone as he craned his neck to look Tsuna up and down, "The girl could come and 'play' with us for a bit…" he suggested, his smirk turning into a leer as the other two laughed sinisterly.

Gokudera stiffened, his face turning dark. They wanted to do _what_ with the 10th?! He growled. Over his dead and burning body, and not even then. "Leave it to me…" he growled darkly, taking a step forward and wrenching his shirt out of Tsuna's death grip (he might even have heard something rip as he did so). "I'll take care of 'em…" he assured his new boss-to-be, drawing dynamite out of his pockets and stalking towards the despicable lowlifes who had threatened Tsuna.

Tsuna stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, before she realized what was going on and retched forward, trying to snag the end of Gokudera's shirt and hold him back. "W-wait!" she called, "Gokudera-kun, s-stop it! Don't use dynamite!" And Tsuna knew that from here on out her life was going to get even more complicated.

If she had known how right she was, Tsuna would have tried to run screaming from Japan. Unfortunately, Reborn would then catch her before she'd even manage to get five feet and drag her right back into the mess that her life had turned into. The bastard.

(THE END)  
_for now_

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter, as well as the GokuTsuna interaction!

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, so keep a look out for it.

Oh, I also changed what I want the pairings to be, added some new ones, changed some old ones, and such, but they'll probably change again, so keep an eye on them!

Well, Dark out!


	4. Obiettivo Quattro: Espella la Crisi

**La Ragazza**

by Dark (because there is nothing as fun as torturing your favorite character)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

**_Quote for the Story:  
__"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_**

**Obiettivo Quattro**

**Espella la Crisi**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter: Haunted, by Kelly Clarkson.

_Quote of the Chapter:  
__"Bastard! What're you doing giving my children alcohol!?"  
__-Sawada Tsunayuki, Chapter 90or80something  
__Moral: Do not mess with those Tsuna views as her children._

_School_

Tsuna cowered on her desk, covering her head with her arms, trying in vain to block out what was happening. Today, they were getting there science tests back. '_This is horrible… absolutely horrible…_' she thought, eyes wide and face pale, '_The science test is coming back… I barely knew anything and what's worse, the teacher is Nezu-sensei…_'

"Sawada-san."

Tsuna jolted when she heard her name. "Y-yes…?" she squeaked, looking up to see Nezu standing in front of her.

Nezu glanced down at her test and snorted, smacking away her hand when Tsuna reached for it.

"This is just hypothetical… but let's just say that there is a sole student that scores in the 40 point range and painfully lowers the class average…" the teacher started, staring down at Tsuna condescendingly, "…According to me, someone who's come from an elite course, that kind of person will just be baggage and a burden on the education-conscious society…"

Tsuna stared at him, wide-eyed. '_He means-_'

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash to live?" Nezu finished, handing over her test in a way that completely showed the 47 she had gotten to everyone in the class.

Tsuna reached out as fast as she could and grabbed the paper, but it was no use, the number had already been seen. As she listened to all the degrading comments, Tsuna just felt closer and closer to wanting to sink into the floor and never be seen again.

'_God, Nezu-sensei is so mean…_' Tsuna thought as she sunk back into her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible, '_Just because he graduated from Tokyo University, he picks on people who can't get could grades…_'

Tsuna was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a moment to notice that everyone had fallen silent. When she did, she followed their eyes, twisting in her seat to look behind her. "Hayato-kun…" she muttered, spotting the boy leaning against the wall in the back of the classroom, near the door.

Tsuna had started to call her new friend by his first name in a –vain- attempt to get him to follow her example and call her 'Tsuna', or at least, 'Sawada', anything but '10th Gen'. So far it hadn't worked, but she wouldn't give up hope yet.

"Hey!" Nezu shouted at Hayato angrily, "You're late!! What're you doing coming in at this time!?!"

"Aah!?" Hayato asked menacingly, turning his glare on Nezu and causing the teacher to flinch. Tsuna didn't blame him, Hayato had a scary glare, and she was just glad that he didn't use it on her anymore.

'_But why is he glaring?_' Tsuna wondered as her classmates whispered among themselves about how scary her new friend was, then falling silent as he passed by them. '_He's coming…_' she thought, watching him stalk up the aisle between her row and the next.

"Good morning 10th Gen!!" Hayato greeted loudly and enthusiastically, adding in a bow for good measure.

Tsuna flinched, the sent a weak smile his way. "G-good mor-morning, Haya-Hayato-kun…" she greeted softly, trying to ignore the whispers that were going on around her, especially the one about how she had become Hayato's bitch. '_I'm already marked for my bad grades… I don't __want to be marked for this… but Hayato-kun's my friend, so the best I can do is say nothing…_' she thought, glumly staring straight ahead.

"This is just hypothetically speaking," Nezu suddenly said, regaining his courage as Hayato bypassed him and stalked towards his seat, "But let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late…" he started, "Without question, her hangs out with loser trash, because like-people gravitate towards each other…"

Hayato paused, and then spun around. "Old Man…" he growled, advancing upon the teacher, to the whole classes surprise, "I won't forgive any insults towards the 10th Gen Sawada-san!" he shouted, grabbing Nezu's collar and dragging him up in a feat of immense strength.

'_That's why he's doing this!?_' was all Tsuna could think as she sat there in shock, barely realizing that Hayato had finally called her by her name. No one had ever stood up for her like that before.

"I said it was hypothetically speaking…" Nezu coughed out against Hayato's coking hold, but Hayato wasn't listening anymore.

"Yo!" he said, turning his head to face Tsuna, a bright smile on his face, completely at odds with what he was doing, "10th Gen, should I drop this guy?" Hayato asked her.

"Y-yes… Ha-Hayato-kun... please let him g-go…" Tsuna told him nervously, aware of all her classmates eyes on her back as she rose from her seat to pry Hayato aware from their teacher before he brought out his dynamite.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Principal's Office_

"You guys are expelled!" Nezu shouted at Tsuna and Hayato, the latter of whom still looked murderous.

"Calm down, Nezu-kun," the principal said.

"How can I stay calm?!" the other teacher shouted, "I was assaulted physically!! Sawada-san and company should be expelled immediately with joint responsibility!" he demanded.

"But to expel them now might be too hasty…" the principal told him.

"So giving them a probational period would be fine," Nezu commented, calming down a little as he thought of something.

"What?" asked the principal.

"Principal, if I recall, there was a 15 year old time capsule buried in the playground that couldn't be found, and you were going to have professionals dig it up," Nezu said.

"Ah… yes," the principal agreed, "What about it?"

"Let's have these two do it," Nezu proposed, "If they can dig up the 15 year old time capsule by today, then this issue will be forgiven… but if they can't…" here he paused dramatically, "Expelled immediately!"

'_That's outrageous!!_' was all that Tsuna could think, but she said nothing, accepting her punishment silently.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Hallways_

'_Getting 47 points on the science test? That's _nothing_. Suspension is also __nothing;__ I'd get to rest from school…_' Tsuna thought as she walked dejectedly through the halls, '_But… but… expelled is different… __I won't be able to make any friends!_' she thought, '_I don't want to be expelled!!_' she screamed desperately in her mind.

"If you don't want to get expelled that badly…" a voice said from behind Tsuna, making her jump, "…Then why aren't you outside digging for the time capsule? Loser."

"Reborn-kun, right?" Tsuna asked as she turned around with a sigh, not even commenting on the fact that he had read her thoughts again. She furrowed her brow when she didn't catch sight of the small boy immediately, but then she spotted him, her eyes going wide when she saw that he had somehow gotten even smaller, and was apparently standing in a small circle above a cabinet.

"W-what?" she asked, confused, only to have something come flying towards her and hit her right in the eye. She cried out in a mixture of shock and pain, but managed to catch sight of the small figure of Reborn turn back into the chameleon that was always sitting on Reborn's hat in a small puff of smoke.

"This is Leon," Reborn told her as he stepped out from the cabinet, revealing a whole room –one that couldn't possible fit into such a small space- behind him, "The form memorizing chameleon. You probably didn't notice because he was concealing his presence, but he was with me the whole time," he finished.

"I did notice!" Tsuna told him, carefully feeling around her eye to make sure no permanent damage had been done.

"10th Gen," Hayato's voice called out, and Tsuna flinched, not expecting it, "Over here," he said, and Tsuna turned, her eyes widening when she saw him climb out of the too-small cabinet as well. "Reborn-san was instructing me on the basics of killing," he told her, and gestured towards the impossible room inside the cabinet. It even seemed to be pretty comfortable.

"More importantly, I'm very sorry!" Hayato suddenly yelled, dropping into a bowing, all four limbs on the floor, "Things turned out like this without me even knowing you didn't want to be expelled that badly!"

Tsuna could only stare at him in surprise, shocked by his outburst.

"Since things are like this, let's dig up the time capsule at any cost!" Hayato continued, "I even have a good idea in mind, so just leave it to me!" he finished, a confident smirk on his face.

Tsuna stared at him in surprise for a moment before her expression softened. '_Hayato-kun is always causing trouble… but in situations like this he seems to be really reliable…_' she thought.

"If we blow up the ground with these, it'll be fast!" Hayato told Tsuna, dashing all her hopes, "This is your share!" he added, thrusting a bundle of dynamite into her hands.

Tsuna stared at him, her mind blank for a moment, before she processed what he had just said. "N-no!" she told her new friend franticly, "Dynamite isn't good!"

But it was no use; Hayato was already running away, heading towards the playground. "I'll see you there!" he called over his shoulder.

"W-wait! Hayato-kun, stop! Dynamite isn't g-good! D-don't make things wo-worse!" Tsuna called after him, worried about the new trouble he could get them into. She started after him, but stopped when she heard voices coming from the room on her right.

"Man, you are messed up, Nezu-sensei," one of her teachers said to Nezu as the two of them sat together, drinking tea, "Telling them to dig up a time capsule that isn't buried."

"It's the principal who's messed up," Nezu said, "He forgot that 15 years ago there was no time capsule buried!" the two of them shared a laugh.

'_Wha!?_' Tsuna thought, shocked as she listen to them from in the hall, '_What the-!_'

"Those two bastards are expelled no matter what," Nezu continued, "Though if they managed to break the playground in half, I might rethink it," he said.

'_No way!_' Tsuna thought, '_It's all a lie!?_' Just as she was about to fall to the floor in despair, her sixth sense warned her that something was about to happen. And, seconds later, it was proved right as a huge explosion went off in the playground.

'_He-he's really doing it…_' Tsuna thought as she finally sunk to the floor, listening half-heartedly to the exclamations of surprise from her fellow students, '_It's over… there is no time capsule… Hayato-kun blew up the playground… we're really going to be expelled…_'

"Gokudera doesn't think so," reborn said, appearing in front of her suddenly, his gun resting steadily on her forehead, the feel of the cold metal breaking her from her thoughts. "There must be a way to not get expelled," he continued. Then he pulled the trigger.

'Dying Will' Tsuna burst out of her old shell, outer clothes burned away and attitude completely changed. "Reborn!!" she shouted, a fierce expression on her face, "Split the playground with a Dying Will!!" she cried out, and ran towards the playground, Leon jumping onto her shoulder as she ran past him.

"I was waiting, 10th Gen!" Hayato called as 'Dying Will' Tsuna skidded to a halt.

'Dying Will' Tsuna grabbed Leon off her shoulder, and holding him in the palm of her hand cried; "Locate the ground's weakness!" As if on cue, Leon manipulated himself into two dowsing rods, which 'Dying Will' Tsuna then grabbed, holding them out in front of her. "Dowsing!" she yelled.

"A-awesome!!" Hayato said in amazement as he watched his new boss-to-be at work.

"Leon can morph into anything he's seen before that's the same size as him…" Reborn commented, mostly to himself, as he watched his student at work.

Suddenly, the dowsing rods in 'Dying Will' Tsuna's hands started to shake, indicating that what she had been looking for had been found. "It's here!" she cried out, her expression determined, "Fault discovered!" she shouted, dropping Leon as he turned back into his regular self. "Break here!"

Then, drawing back a fist, 'Dying Will' Tsuna got ready to punch the ground and break the playground in half. Just as she was about to let loose, four bullets slammed into her, three in her right arm, the one she was using to punch, and one in the middle of her back.

"Shoulder, elbow, arm, a 3 hit combo, is the Megatonpunch Bullet," Reborn muttered to himself as he stood on the sidelines, holding his gun, the one he had just used to shoot 'Dying Will' Tsuna with even more Dying Will Bullets, "Direct shot to the spinal cord is the Heat Resistant Skin Bullet," he finished, listing off all the shots he had used.

"I'm going too!!" Hayato shouted, not to be out done, as he threw dozens of lit dynamite sticks towards 'Dying Will' Tsuna.

Finally, 'Dying Will' Tsuna slammed her Megatonpunch enhanced arm into the ground, just as Hayato's explosives went off, creating a giant, jagged, crack right through the middle of the playground.

In the school, the students crowded around the windows, trying to see what was going on, wondering about the explosions that had just happened and the shaking of the ground that they could feel.

Back on the playground, Nezu was running out towards the explosions. "That's Gokudera-san and Sawada-san, right!?!" he shouted as he went, "What're you doing to the playground?!" he yelled, "It looks like you decided that you want to be expelled immediately!!" he screamed, only to come to a complete stop when Hayato showed up out of the smoke right in front of him, holding out three sheets of paper, test that contained abbmisibly low scores.

Nezu stared at Hayato in shock as the boy stood there, the papers in his hand shoved into the teachers face. Behind him, Tsuna, now back to normal now that the five minutes were up, hid, gripping at his shirt and trying to stay behind her friend so that no one could see her in such an embarrassing state. Nervously, she tugged at the bottom of her shift, trying to get it lower so that it would cover more than just her mid thigh.

Hayato tried to ignore the semi-naked girl hiding behind him as he continued on. "The 15 year old time capsule didn't show up," he said to Nezu, shuffling around in the time capsule that he held under his arm, a faint flush spread across his cheeks, "But a 40 year old time capsule came up instead," he finished, and then drew something out of the time capsule; more tests.

"Why are the tests of an elite-course guy like you in the time capsule of our ordinary middle school?" Hayato asked, showing the extra low scores on the test that he held, all of which had Nezu's name at the top, "And these scores… what the hell!?" he finished, sneering at the teacher.

"Th-that's…!" Nezu stuttered out, trying to explain, but it was no use.

That day, Nezu Douhachiro (age 55) was terminated for faking his educational background, saying that he was from an elite-course college when he was actually and F ranked college graduate.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Outside the Principal's Office_

"O-okay, th-thank you…" Tsuna told the principal as she and Hayato left his office, having just been told that they wouldn't be getting expelled, but that they would have to watch their behavior from then on.

Tsuna sighed in relief as soon as they were out of hearing range of the principal. "I'm so relieved that we didn't get expelled…" she muttered, closing her eyes and patting her wildly beating heart. She had really thought that they would be expelled, or at least suspended, after the stunt they had pulled on the playground. Luckily, neither of those had happened.

"Oh come on, 10th Gen," Hayato said, "You were seriously worried?" he asked, "I'll trade my life to prevent anything like that from happening!" he told her, completely sincere.

Tsuna stared at him in surprise for a moment. "Hayato-kun…" she breathed out, amazed that he could promise something like that so freely. Then she smiled brightly at him, happy to have made such a nice friend, even if he was one who would make silly promises that he probably wouldn't keep. "Thank you!"

Tsuna wondered why Hayato turned away so quickly after she thanked him, but put it down to her smile looking weird. After all, she didn't smile like that much, so it must look really awkward… maybe she should practice more…

"Isn't it great to have made such a reliable subordinate?" Reborn asked Tsuna, coming up beside her suddenly breaking her out of her thoughts and making her jump.

"Wha?" Tsuna looked around wildly, and then spotted Reborn, "Ah, Reborn-kun!" she greeted. Then she frowned, processing what he had said. "I told you I don't want a subordinate!" she told him sternly, staring down at him, "I just want friends."

Reborn just looked at her, the look on his face telling all without him needing to say anything. It clearly said; "What, are you stupid?"

Tsuna's frown deepened, but Hayato interrupted before she could ask about what that was supposed to mean.

"Oh yeah…" Hayato said, remembering something suddenly and turning around to face Tsuna once again, "The tests in this school are a cinch, huh?" he asked, showing Tsuna his science test, on which he had gotten a 100.

Tsuna stared at him in shock, wondering how he had done it when he had only been in the school for about a day.

"You need to learn, Tsuna," Reborn told her bluntly.

And Tsuna suddenly knew that, if Reborn had anything to say about it, which he _did_, this would be a very bad afternoon.

(THE END)  
_for now_

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddd ttttttthhhhhheeeeerrrreee'ss chapter four! I hope you like it! Two chapters in two days, yay! Well, I was on a roll, so I thought I might as well use it… so enjoy, and look forward to the next chapter, which will hopefully be out today or tomorrow, as I'm going to start on it as soon as I post this.

Oh, yeah, and because I feel like it, I'm going to write my Wish List of Things I Want For Christmas But That I Now I'll Never Get (go on, you guys do it to, tell me want you want but you doubt you'll get in your reviews!):

The sudden ability to speak/write/read Japanese.

And the ability to concentrate on something (like a story) for more than a month.

Thanks for reading! Dark out!!


	5. Obiettivo Cinque: Yamamoto Takeshi

**La Ragazza**

by Dark (because there is nothing as fun as torturing your favorite character)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

**_Quote for the Story:  
__"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_**

**Obiettivo Cinque**

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter: Little Wonders, by Rob Thomas.

_Quote of the Chapter:  
__'__What's this feeling of dread?__'  
__-Sawada Tsunayuki, Chapter 1  
__Moral: Always listen to your instincts._

_School Field_

It was another school day, and Tsuna's class was currently in gym, and they were choosing teams to play a baseball game for the class period.

"Are we done choosing teams?" one of Tsuna's classmates asked.

"Just one left," another said.

"I'm saying you can have No-Good Tsuna on your team," one of the team captains told the other.

"No way, we don't want to lose!" the other team captain shouted back, "She was amazing at volleyball but we know she sucks at baseball."

And Tsuna just stood in the middle, waiting for them to make up their minds. '_PE is always such a pain…_' she thought with a sigh, '_And Hayato-kun__ went to resupply his dynamite, so he's not here…_' Really, she hadn't expected that she'd miss him so much, what with all the trouble he'd caused. But he _was _her friend, so maybe it was to be expected…

"Is it all right if she just joins our team?" a voice asked from behind Tsuna, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to look at whoever had said it in surprise, wondering who would be brave enough to do something like that.

"Are you serious, Yamamoto?" You don't have to let that loser in," another student complained.

"Don't be so stingy," Yamamoto Takeshi told him, slinging an arm around the other boy's shoulders, "I just have to keep them from hitting, right?"

"Well… if Yamamoto says so…" one of the others started, "I guess it's okay."

Tsuna stared at the boy in surprise. '_That's the first time…_' she thought, '_The first time I've been accepted into a team for anything other than Rochambeau (Rock Paper Scissors)… And it's on a recommendation from the freshman who's the baseball team's starter,__ and someone who had everyone's full trust and respect, Yamamoto Takeshi,_' it was strange how something so small like that made her so ridiculously happy. It was also strange how, even since she had met Reborn, she kept meeting up with boys that were cute enough for her to glomp. Hopefully though, Tsuna wouldn't meet Yamamoto outside school anytime soon, so she would be able to avoid that embarrassment.

Tsuna watched the boy closely throughout the following game from her spot on the bench, noting how he always hit the ball and how all the other students cheered him on. '_He's really amazing…_' Tsuna thought, wondering if she'd even be able to be someone like that, '_He'd probably get along great with Renren…_' she concluded, thinking about one of her online friends, one who was also a baseball player.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_On Top of__ a Water Tower __near__ t__he School Grounds_

Reborn sat on top of water tower number 9, gazing down on his students' gym class through a pair of binoculars. "Yamamoto Takeshi… his athleticism and popularity are needed in the family…" he muttered to himself as he watched.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School Field_

"It's your entire fault that we lost, No-Good Tsuna!" the team yelled at Tsuna as soon as the game ended, revealing that indeed, her team had lost. "Sweep the field by yourself!" they shouted at her, throwing a broom at the shaking girl before stalking off, calling; "Do it seriously, loser!" over their shoulders.

Tsuna stood in the silent field for a few minutes after they left, not doing anything. '_I should go home…_' she thought, knowing that even if she tried she'd never be able to clean the whole field all by herself.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up behind her, causing her to jump. "Help has arrived!" it said.

Tsuna spun around in surprise and spotted Yamamoto walking towards her, carrying a broom of his own. "Y-Y-Yamamoto-san…" she stuttered, her nervousness coming back full force now that they were alone. Luckily, she was so nervous that she was able to overcome her urge to glomp the boy. "S-sorry…" she told him, looking down in embarrassment, "It-it's my fa-fault that we lost… and just when you l-let me on the t-team…" she apologized, and then started to work, now that someone else was actually there to help.

"Don't worry about it, it's only PE," Yamamoto told her, bringing him broom down as well, "I'm counting on you, my target stock," he added.

Tsuna paused in her work and turned to look at him curiously, her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Yamamoto smiled widely at her, "You've been amazing lately, what with the kendo battle and the volleyball tournament," he clarified, "I've got you checked in my book."

"Eh?!" Tsuna squeaked, embarrassed at the praise that the other boy was giving her.

"In comparison I just play baseball like it's all I know," Yamamoto continued, starting with his sweeping.

"Wh-what are you talking a-about?" Tsuna asked him, confused, "I-it's that baseball skill th-that's so a-amazing…" she told him.

"It's not going well," Yamamoto told her, his expression forlorn.

"Huh?" Tsuna wondered, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up," Yamamoto explained, pausing in his sweeping and leaning on his broom, "At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball."

'_A slump?_' Tsuna wondered to herself, only having the vaguest idea of what he was talking about from her online talks with Ren, her baseball obsessed friend. Maybe she should ask him about this sort of stuff when she got home…

"Tsuna… what should I do?" Yamamoto suddenly asked her, his expression completely serious.

"Ehh?!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Y-you're asking m-me?" she asked, mind whirling with the possibilities of that insane idea.

"Just kidding!" Yamamoto told her when he saw how freaked out his question had made her. He let out a small laugh and let a smile grace his face, saying; "Lately, you're just so reliable… so I just…"

'_I've never seen Yamamoto-san like this…_' Tsuna thought worriedly, gripping her broom tightly, '_I want to give him __advice__, but… I didn't do any of the stuff he thinks I did, it was all because Reborn helped me…_' she thought. Then she remembered something that Ren had told her. Maybe it would help Yamamoto.

"Um… w-well I don't really know much about ba-baseball, but I-I, um, I have a fr-friend who does, and, uh, h-he tells me that when he gets in-into a s-slump, he, err, he always pra-practices a l-lot…" Tsuna told Yamamoto, "B-besides… a-all those things I-I did, I had h-help…" she finished, looking away and waiting for the other teen to laugh at her pathetic advice.

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed.

"Huh?!" Tsuna jumped, surprised, when Yamamoto agreed with her.

"You know, I thought that was it too," Yamamoto said, coming up behind Tsuna and slinging one arm around her shoulder, "We agree, as I expected," he told her, a wide grin on his face.

"R-really…?" Tsuna asked nervously, blushing and looking up at the older boy through her eyelashes, smiling as well, happy that he had commented her.

Almost immediately Yamamoto let go and back up, hiding his face. Tsuna stared after him, her smile falling and her face taking on a look of concern. '_Did I do something wrong?_' she wondered.

A moment later Yamamoto composed himself and turned back, his face only slightly red, to face Tsuna's worried expression. "Alright," he told her, "Today I'm staying here and practicing like hell!" he promised another smile on his face.

Tsuna let a relieved grin spread over her own features at his words, happy that she was apparently forgiven for whatever she'd done wrong. '_I said something good!_' she thought, happy that she could help someone else.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House Tsuna's Room_

"Did something good happen?" Reborn asked Tsuna later that day when they were both in her room, her reading a book and him cleaning one of his numerous guns.

"You can tell?" Tsuna asked, still happy from the incident with Yamamoto, "Today a popular kid came to me for advice," she told him.

"Yamamoto?" Reborn guessed.

"How did you know?!" Tsuna asked him, amazed that he knew who she was talking about. Had he read her mind? Had he been watching?

Reborn declined to answer, choosing to ignore his student's outburst. "You should make him your subordinate," he told her instead.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed, "You're trying to turn my classmate into a mafia member too?!" she asked, "Absolutely not!" she ordered in a rare display of stubbornness, "Yamamoto-san is hot on baseball, and I want to help him out as a friend, _not_ as his boss!"

"You should try getting hot too, for once," Reborn told her, shooting a tongue of flame at Tsuna, his subtle way of telling her not to order him around.

Tsuna shrieked and jumped back as the flame headed towards her, the intense heat of it causing blisters on her back. "Eek!" she cried out, tears welling up in her eyes from the pain.

"That's the wrong meaning of hot," Reborn commented as he shut of the flame.

"Don't say my line!" Tsuna shouted at him as she ran to the bathroom to poor cold water on her burning skin.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School_

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone jumped when the voice called out, quickly followed by a student who appeared in the doorway, out of breath and panting.

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!" he told them, and the class stared at him in wide eyed disbelief, muttering among themselves, "When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm!" he told them, before running out again, continuing to inform the other classes.

'_N-no way…_' Tsuna thought as she stood frozen in surprise, '_It's my fault…!?_' she thought, remembering yesterday and the advice she had given him.

Tsuna stood stock still, lost in her thoughts, even as the rest of her class ran out the door, heading to the roof.

"Tsuna-chan, come on, let's go," Kyoko called to her frozen friend as she headed out the door.

Tsuna jumped, startled, and then smiled weakly at her friend. "Y-yeah," she said, moving to follow her.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School Roof_

"Hey, Yamamoto, this isn't funny!" one of Tsuna's classmates called to Yamamoto as they all crowded around the boy standing at the edge of the roof, behind the safety fence.

"Yeah, you're taking it too far!" another agreed.

"Heh," Yamamoto snickered, "Sorry, but that's not true," he told them, "After the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left," he said, his face completely serious as he threw out the ridiculous line.

"No way…" someone muttered.

"He's serious?!" another realized.

"That fence is rusty and it might fall apart at any time!" a student exclaimed worriedly.

Tsuna listened to it all from her hiding spot behind the chimney. '_What should I do, what should I do?!_' she thought franticly, gripping her head almost painfully with her hands, '_I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't!_' she berated herself.

"You want to help Yamamoto as a friend, right?" Reborn asked, once again appearing from nowhere, "Then don't run away."

Tsuna looked up, only to see the barrel of Reborn's gun pointed right at her. "W-wait!" she told him, trying to scramble away, then finally getting up and running out of her hiding place and towards the crowd of people, forgetting that she had been avoiding them.

"Please stop!" Tsuna cried to Reborn as she ran away, not paying attention to what was in front of her and consequently running into someone. Knocked of balance, Tsuna fell, tumbling, and rolled to a stop in front of Yamamoto, right in the middle of the open space left between him and the crowd. "Ow…" she moaned, rubbing the back of her head with a hand, before looking around and realizing where she was.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto muttered in surprise as everyone fell silent to look at Tsuna in amazement.

'_Oh no…_' Tsuna thought, looking around franticly, '_What do I do?!_' she wondered, even more nervous now that everyone was staring at her.

"If you came to stop me, it's no use," Yamamoto told her, "You at least, should be able to understand my feelings," he said.

"Huh?" Tsuna voiced, confused. She turned to look at Yamamoto, a frown on her face and a furrow in her brow.

"For someone that's called No-Good Tsuna all the time," Yamamoto elaborated, "You can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

"Um, I-I…" Tsuna stuttered out, feeling a bit overwhelmed at all that was happening, "N-no… y-you and I, err, w-we're so di-different, so…" she said, trying to tell him what she was thinking, but only ending up with a stuttered mess.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at the girl, annoyed at what he perceived to be arrogance. "How arrogant of the only recently awesome Tsuna-sama," he spat out mockingly, "So you're a fine student now, as opposed to me."

Tsuna stared at him with almost impossibly wide eyes. "N-no!" she told him, raising her voice uncharacteristically as she tried to make him understand, even going so far as to use her hands to physically deny it, "T-that's wrong!" she said, "It-it's because I'm no g-good!"

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna in surprise, taken off guard by the girls' outburst.

"Un-unlike y-you," Tsuna explained, "I-I've never put all my effort into one si-single thing…" she said, "I-I arrogantly told you 'effort', and such, um, but I-I've really d-done not-nothing," she told him, her face filled with shame at having to admit her short-comings, "…W-what I said yesterday was wr-wrong… I'm sorry!" she apologized, bowing.

"S-saying th-that you're so fru-frustrated that you want to die, or, or, y-you want to d-die be-because of a career ending ac-accident…" Tsuna continued, her voice softening as she straightened to look Yamamoto in the eye, something she'd never normally do, but she had to get her point across, "Un-unlike you, I've n-never had those kinds of i-intense thoughts…" she repeated.

"I-in fact, I-I'm a pa-pathetic person who w-would even have regrets when d-dying…" now Tsuna looked down, not wanting to see the anger that was sure to show on Yamamoto's face when she finished admitting to her mistakes, "Th-thinking that if I'm going to d-die, th-then I sh-should've done it with a d-dying w-will… th-thinking it's a waste to d-die from s-something like th-this…"

Suddenly Tsuna realized that it was completely silent except for her voice, and she remembered that there were other people besides the two of them on the roof. "S-so, I-I can't understand your f-feelings… S-sorry…" she finished. Then she spun around and tried to run away, mortified at what she had just admitted in front of her what was most likely her whole class.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called from behind her, reaching out and grabbing her sleeve to stop her before she could get away.

This turned out to be a bad idea, as Tsuna, caught off guard from Yamamoto's unexpected action, fell, crashing back into the old, rusty fence. The fence then gave way, sending both Yamamoto and Tsuna tumbling off the rooftop.

"Eeekkk!" Tsuna screamed as she fell, watching the ground come up to meet her from over Yamamoto's shoulder, having instinctively grabbed onto him as soon as she lost her footing. She squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face against Yamamoto, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

Yamamoto yelled as well as they fell, gripping Tsuna tightly on instinct, curling his body around the girl in an unconscious attempt to protect her, and closing his eyes, blocking out the sight of the rapidly retreating sky.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_A Room Directly Below the Roof_

"Now is the time to use the Dying Will," Reborn muttered as he aimed and shot at Tsuna as she fell past him.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_In the Air Outs__ide the Building On the Way Down From the Roof_

Moments after being hit by the Dying Will Bullet, 'Dying Will' Tsuna emerged, shouting out; "Mid-air Rebirth!!" as she did so, surprising Yamamoto immensely. Moving quickly, 'Dying Will' Tsuna shifted her grip on Yamamoto, holding onto him more securely, only to realize that she had no way to stop.

"Damnit…" she muttered.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The Room Directly Below the Roof_

"Additional shot," Reborn muttered to himself, firing off another bullet at Tsuna's head.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_In the Air Outside the Building On the Way Down From the Roof_

"It itches!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna complained as the additional bullet hit her right in the middle of her head, "My tsumuji itches!"

Suddenly, a giant spring burst out of 'Dying Will' Tsuna's head, and just in time, too, as they hit the ground, and then bounced, thanks to 'Dying Will' Tsuna's spring.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The Room Directly Below the Roof_

"If you hit the tsumuji, it's the Tsumuji Hair Growth Spring Bullet," Reborn commented to himself, a confident smirk on his face at his accomplishment.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Outside the School_

"Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna cried out as soon as they had landed, the flame on her forehead extinguishing now that the five minutes were up, "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, looking him over from where she had landed when they finally came to a stop, right on top of the boys' lap.

"Yeah," Yamamoto assured her, being careful not to look anywhere he shouldn't at the oblivious girls' half naked body. Really, she should probably be more worried about herself; what with how thin she looked, almost like she could break in half with a strong wind. He waited for her to realize that he was fine and get off his lap, but after several moments and no sign of her doing so, he was forced to say something.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, bringing her attention away from examining him and towards listening to him. "I'm fine!" he told her again, feeling uneasy looking at her worried and distraught face. "You were amazing," he told her, trying to distract her from thinking about whatever had made her look like that.

"Eh?!" Tsuna squeaked, blushing bright red at his praise.

Yamamoto smiled, glad that his distraction had worked. "It's just like you said, you have to do it with a dying will," he said, reminding her of her former words to him, "I don't know what I was thinking…" he told her, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Nothing good comes from my idiocy…"

Tsuna's expression softened. "Y-Yamamoto-san-" she started, but Yamamoto cut her off.

"Call me Takeshi," Takeshi told Tsuna, "After all, you're my friend!" he smiled brightly at her, "Besides, you're cute!"

Tsuna blush came back full force at her new friends' words, and her longstanding urge to glomp the boy suddenly came back full force, this time irresistible.

As Tsuna hugged her surprised new friend around the neck she thought; '_Thanks Reborn-kun… you helped me make Takeshi-kun my friend…_'

Little did she know, all Reborn was thinking at the time was; '_Family acquired._'

(THE END)  
_for now_

A/N: And here's yet another chapter, as well as Takeshi's first appearance! I hope you like it, and I really hope you'll say so in reviews!

And any Ookiku Furikabutte fans should recognize Tsu-chan's online friend. XD

Anyway, review more and I'll add some more fluffy scenes, 'K?

Dark out!!


	6. Obiettivo Sei: Roulette Russo

**La Ragazza**

by Dark (because I'm having just as much fun writing this as you are reading it)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

**_Quote for the Story:  
__"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_**

**Obiettivo Sei**

**Roulette Russo**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter: All You Wanted, Michelle Branch.

_Quote of the Chapter  
__"You think that just because you're cute-"  
__"Y-you think I'm cute?!"  
__-Sawada Tsunayuki and Random Yama Fangirl  
__Moral: Don't complement people who have no self-esteem._

_Sawada House, Tsuna's Room_

Today was the weekend, and as such Tsuna was off from school. Normally, this would have been a time where Reborn tutored her, but today he was mysteriously absent, giving Tsuna a chance to slack off and read some of the books she hadn't had time to since Reborn had come into her life.

Currently Tsuna was lying on her bed reading a fantasy/real life book on the troubles of a girl named Wicca Black and her classmates after their buss crashes and they end up stranded in the middle of a forest with their teacher and bus driver dead. She'd read a couple of other books by the same author, Arajke Fdoct, and had been looking forward to reading this one, having liked the others.

Just as Tsuna reached an interesting part in the story, the time when the heroine's past was revealed, she was interrupted by the door opening.

Tsuna looked up, wondering who would enter without knocking, and spotted Reborn. "Hi, Reborn-kun," she greeted, wondering what he was doing home so early.

"Hello," a voice greeted, one that wasn't Reborn, and Tsuna looked behind her tutor to see Kyoko standing there. "I didn't know Tsuna-chan lived here," she said, "May I come in?" she asked.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise, jumping up to greet the other girl properly. '_I can't believe this…_' she thought as they all sat down around Tsuna's small table, '_It's like a miracle!_' Tsuna was all at once glad that she kept her room neat; it would have been so embarrassing if her friend had come to her room only to see a mess.

"W-why are you here, K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked timidly, trying to make conversation to break the awkward silence.

"I asked her to come over so that I could return her money," Reborn said, answering for Kyoko.

"M-money?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yeah, I went to a coffee shop today," Reborn explained, "But I forgot my wallet, and the lady at the counter wouldn't let me get an espresso on credit. She tried to take me to the police station, but Kyoko came up and offered to pay for me," he told Tsuna. "Thanks, Kyoko," he said to the girl, handing over some money to repay her.

"I-I see…" Tsuna said.

"You didn't have to worry about it," Kyoko told Reborn, smiling and accepting the money he gave her.

"You came all the way here, so make yourself at home," Reborn said.

"Thank you," Kyoko responded with a smile, "But I'm a bit surprised," she added, turning towards Tsuna, "I didn't know that Tsuna-chan wore glasses!"

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed, reaching up and touching the glasses she had forgotten were still on her face, "Y-yeah…"

"You don't wear them in school," Kyoko commented.

"T-they're r-reading glasses," Tsuna stuttered out, "Th-they don't look good on me, so, um, I d-don't like to w-wear them much…" she explained.

"Really?" Kyoko asked curiously, "I think they make you look cute!" she said with a smile.

Tsuna flushed. "T-thanks…" she managed to say.

"Oh!" Kyoko suddenly exclaimed, "You said they were reading glasses?" she asked, then continued when Tsuna nodded, "What were you reading before we came in?"

"Err… I-I was…" Tsuna stuttered, stumbling over the words for a moment, before she decided to just get up and fetch the book she had been reading. She went to her bed and retrieved the book, then went back to the table and put it in front of Kyoko. "T-this…"

Kyoko examined the book for a moment. "Oh!" she said excitedly, "You're reading this? I read this, and it was really good!" she said.

"R-really?" Tsuna asked, "I-I've just started it, b-but, uh, I-I really like the a-author…" she said.

"Oh, you like Arajke-sensei too?" Kyoko exclaimed, "My favorite book of hers was 'Resantree', the one that was set in the future with the group of traveling kids, you know, the one with Sentara," she gushed.

"O-oh? I-I liked th-that one, b-but my favorite was 'Te-Tera Sant', the o-one with the group of traveling m-magicians, wh-where the main character was Tokina…" Tsuna replied.

"That one was good," Kyoko agreed, "But I didn't think that it had enough action scenes in it," she said, "Unlike 'Resantree', which was almost filled with them."

"S-so you l-like action…?" Tsuna guessed, "Um, I-I like to see ch-character de-development m-more…" she said.

Kyoko nodded, "Yeah, Arajke-sensei's really good with things like that," she agreed, "But for me the action scenes are just more exciting and attention grabbing," she explained.

Tsuna nodded slightly, a thoughtful expression on her face, "D-did you hear about the new b-book of hers that's coming out?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah!" Kyoko agreed enthusiastically, "The sequel to 'A Wild Road' you mean?"

"Y-yes…" Tsuna nodded, "I-I'm looking forward to it…"

"Me too!" Kyoko added with a smile. Then her face took on a more thoughtful look. "You know Tsuna-chan… you've really been surprising me a lot lately…" she mused aloud.

Tsuna looked at her curiously. '_What does she mean…?_' she wondered, but before she could ask, there came a knock on her door.

"Hello, welcome!" came Nana's voice as she opened the door, a tray of drinks in her hands, "I'm Tsuna's mother!" she greeted.

"Hello, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko," Kyoko responded with a smile, "Thanks for having me!" she said.

'_Oh my, she's cute!_' Nana thought, '_Tsuna's finally friends with such a cute girl!_' she cheered in her mind, entering the room to place the drinks on the table. Then, as soon as the drinks were safely down, she dropped into a bow, "Isn't it hard to have this No-Good-Daughter as your friend?" she asked.

"K-Kaa-san!" Tsuna shouted in embarrassment.

"No!" Kyoko shouted at the same time, "Erm…" she spluttered out.

But Nana ignored both of them. "Please make yourself at home," she said cheerfully to Kyoko as she went out the door, "I won't bother you!" and with that, she was gone.

"S-sorry…" Tsuna apologized, her face red with embarrassment at what her mother had done, "S-she always j-jumps to c-conclusions…" she explained, mortified that her mother would even think that such a nice girl as Kyoko would even be anything more than an acquaintance to someone like her, someone as useless as her, "S-she's clueless! I-I'll yell at her la-later!" she added.

"O-Okay…" Kyoko agreed, a bit embarrassed as well, but not for the reasons that Tsuna thought.

After a moment of awkward silence, an idea entered Tsuna's mind. "W-why d-don't we p-play a game…?" she asked, making a valiant attempt to break the awkward silence.

"How about this?" Reborn, forgotten in all the commotion until now, asked, suddenly bringing a gun out from nowhere and pointing it right in Tsuna's face.

"W-wait!" Tsuna stuttered, horrified at all the things she could think that Reborn could want to do with that gun, "W-what're you going to d-do!?" she asked, "D-don't tell us to k-kill each other…" she pleaded.

"Of course not," Reborn told her disdainfully, like her was offended that Tsuna would even think something like that, even though everything he had done so far made it one of the most likely things for him to do, "Russian Roulette," he elaborated, "It's a practice of placing one round in a revolver , spinning the cylinder, aiming the revolver at one's own head in a suicidal fashion, and then pulling the trigger," he explained, "It is indeed a life risking way to test one's luck," he added.

"W-what?!" Tsuna spluttered, "W-who would do s-something like th-that…?!" she asked, eyes wide at the complete insanity of the idea.

"Sounds fun!" Kyoko interrupted with a smile and a clap of her hands, surprising Tsuna so much that she jumped.

"E-eh?" Tsuna voiced, amazed at Kyoko's enthusiasm for such a crazy idea.

"The bullet is for party use, it's safe," Reborn told them, demonstrating by pulling the trigger and causing a spring loaded head to come out, much like it would with a Jack in the Box.

"O-oh, of c-course…" Tsuna muttered, relieved. What had she been thinking, of course Reborn wouldn't try to kill Kyoko… she was another matter, but that wasn't the point at the moment.

"How cute!" Kyoko cried when she saw it, "Hey, let's try it, Tsuna-chan!" she said, turning towards the other girl.

"O-okay… i-it sounds f-fun…" Tsuna replied, still a bit nervous. It was still a gun after all.

"Who's going to do the honor?" Reborn asked, holding out the gun towards the two girls.

"Me!" Kyoko called enthusiastically, even going so far as to wave her hand franticly in the air.

"Okay, Kyoko," Reborn said, and handed her the gun.

"Uwah," Kyoko muttered when she held the gun in her hands, "I'm getting a bit nervous…" she admitted.

'_Kyoko-chan's so innocent…_' Tsuna thought to herself as she watched her classmate nervously put the gun to her forehead and pull the trigger.

The gun exploded loudly, and Tsuna stared in open mouthed shock as Kyoko fell over, a hole in the middle of her forehead.

"Ah," Reborn said calmly, looking at the prone girl with a bullet hole in her head, "I loaded the Dying Will Bullet," he said, completely at ease with the whole situation.

"What are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted at him, before rushing over to Kyoko. "Oh my god," she cried out, "Kyoko-chan!!"

"If she was regretting something when she died, maybe she could come back," Reborn told his student off handedly.

"Do not act so irresponsibly!" Tsuna scolded Reborn, so upset that he had done something so cruel that her habit of being extra polite when she was angry started to show through.

After her outburst, Tsuna turned back to Kyoko. '_Regretting something…_' she thought, '_Since Kyoko-chan lives such a pure and beautiful life, I doubt that she had any __regrets__…_' she concluded sadly. "If Kyoko-chan dies, I will never forgive you!" she vowed to Reborn.

"Look," Reborn said, pointing at Kyoko and ignoring Tsuna's outburst.

Tsuna turned to look where he was pointing, and saw, to her surprise, that Kyoko was coming back using the Dying Will, bursting out of her old body much like Tsuna did whenever she was hit by the Dying Will Bullet.

Unlike Tsuna, however, 'Dying Will' Kyoko's flame was much smaller, and her eyes stayed the same as they always were, instead of turning completely white. Also, 'Dying Will' Kyoko ended up wearing much less then 'Dying Will' Tsuna did.

Tsuna watched in shock as the other girl stood up silently and left the room, starting down the stairs, focused on only one thing.

"Is that her Dying Will?" Tsuna wondered as she watched 'Dying Will' Kyoko stalk down the stairs.

"I guess Kyoko gets very quiet when she has her Dying Will," Reborn commented.

'_Kyoko-chan…_' Tsuna thought, '_I wonder __what she is's__ regretting…_' She stood in thought for a moment, and then realized something. "Oh shoot!" she exclaimed, rushing into her room and grabbing a blanket, "She shouldn't be going outside like that!" she cried, running after Kyoko and towards the door.

Tsuna was almost at the door when a scream from the kitchen alerted her to the fact that 'Dying Will' Kyoko hadn't, in fact, left the house.

Tsuna quickly followed the scream, only to stand in shock and stare at the person shaped hole that was now in the kitchen wall and the half naked Kyoko advancing on her shocked mother.

"Aunty, what you said earlier is unforgivable," 'Dying Will' Kyoko stated bluntly, completely unconcerned with the giant hole she had just made in the wall, "I'll ask you to retract it, no matter what," she stated, slamming her hands onto the table and easily breaking it in half.

'_Ah!_' Tsuna realized, '_It was the "Isn't it hard to have this No-Good-Daughter as your friend" line!_' she thought with a sinking heart. So being called her friend really bothered Kyoko that much…

"I'm mad," 'Dying Will' Kyoko stated, slamming her hand down, hard, on a chair and sending it crashing to the floor, all four of its legs broken, "Because you labeled her like that," now she slammed her fist into the wall, creating a large dent, "Without any consideration," she finished, slamming her hand onto the stove and almost breaking it in half.

Nana screamed in fear, her face pale as she tried to get away from 'Dying Will' Kyoko.

"I can't believe she hated so much to be called my friend…" Tsuna said, shocked. She hadn't thought she was _that_ bad… was she?

"Of course," Reborn told her bluntly.

"I won't let you get away," 'Dying Will' Kyoko told Tsuna's mother, reaching out and grabbing the back of her apron. "Now, please retract it," she told the petrified woman as she held her up by the collar, lifting Nana completely off the ground in a feat of strength that should have been impossible for the girl.

"What should I do!?" Tsuna asked herself as she watched her mother start foaming at the mouth because of a lack of oxygen as she was held off the ground by one of her classmates.

"No other way…" Reborn said calmly, causing Tsuna to look down at him in surprise, "I'll just have to use that," he muttered to himself, opening up a small suit case that he had been carrying with him, unnoticed until now, "Reverse 1 Ton," he said, removing the large hammer that sat within the case.

"W-what…?" Tsuna asked, staring at Reborn in surprise as he dragged the hammer across the floor, the weight of it breaking the tiles as he went, "I-It's just a hammer…" she said.

"It weighs 1 ton," Reborn informed her.

"O-one ton!?" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked that something so small could be so heavy, "What are you plotting!?" she asked, only for Reborn to ignore her and continue towards the two others. "Wait, don't tell me you're-" Tsuna cried out, suddenly realizing what he was about to do, "Wait!" she cried, jumping after him.

Too late, because Reborn had already swung his hammer, whamming it into the back of 'Dying Will' Kyoko's head, causing the Dying Will Bullet to shoot out from her forehead.

"The Bullet came out!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise as she watched it bounce off the floor and then roll to a stop. She stared at in shock for a moment before she remembered Kyoko and her mother.

"Kyoko-chan! Kaa-san!" she cried, rushing towards the two to see if they were alright. Reaching them, she draped the sheet she still held over the half naked and now unconscious Kyoko, before moving over to look at her mother, who seemed to have fainted from shock at what had just occurred.

"Reverse 1 Ton can disable the Dying Will Bullet," Reborn told her, not making any move to help, "Only I can use this technique, though," he added, "Now she'll think of her Dying Will time as a dream."

"If you had this method you should've used it from the beginning!" Tsuna shouted at him, exasperated.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sasagawa House_

'_Bu__t __it __sure was a weird dream…_' Kyoko thought as she sat down at her desk, fresh out of the shower, '_A dream where I tried to retract what Tsuna-chan's mom said, that line about a "No-Good-Daughter…"' _she mused. '_I wonder when the dream began, though…_'

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House, Tsuna's Room_

"I can't stay alive!" Tsuna shouted to herself as she buried herself under her covers later that night, "Not if even Kyoko-chan denies being my friend so much!!" she cried out, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Reborn asked calmly, perfectly willing to do so, a gun already loaded and held in his hand.

And so Tsuna discovered that around Reborn, one shouldn't talk about dying casually. At _all._

(THE END  
_for now_

A/N: And here's the sixth chapter. I gotta say, I'm not that happy with it, but it was so frustrating and not fun to write that I'm just going to put it out like this. Maybe I'll come back later and fix it up.

Anyway, sorry for the whole crappyness of it, it didn't have many of my favorite characters so it wasn't that fun to write and thus I did a terrible job, but please bear with me. I hope that the next chapter will be better. Well, it should, it's got Lambo in it, after all!

I guess this chapter just contained some info about Tsu-chan's daily life (before Reborn came, of course) and some Kyoko Tsuna bonding time, so maybe it wasn't so bad…

Okay, now I'll get to work on the next chapter, which I hope hope hope will be much better than this one was, and which is also the last one in book one, so I'll close this up.

See ya next time, Dark out!


	7. Obiettivo Sette: Gridi il Lambo del Bamb

**La** **Ragazza**

by Dark (because where else do I get to embarrass people this much… and yeah, homework suckz…)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

**_Quote for the Story:  
"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_******

**Obiettivo Sette **

**Gridi il Lambo del Bambino **

**Songs listened to while writing this chapter: Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat. **

**_Quote of the Chapter:  
_**_"Besides, you're cute!"  
-Yamamoto Takeshi, Chapter 5  
Moral: Takeshi always speaks his mind, even when he probably shouldn't. _

_Sawada House, Tsuna's Room _

"The answer is… th-three?" Tsuna guessed as she looked over the math problem that Reborn had given her. Today Reborn had decided that he would tutor her for her up and coming math test and he had decided to start by asking her questions. When she got them right, nothing happened, but when she got them wrong-

"Wrong," Reborn told her, and pushed down on the trigger for one of his explosives.

"Gyaaaa!" Tsuna screamed as the explosive went off, destroying part of her room.

-that happened.

"Where in the world is there a home tutor who uses bombs whenever a student makes a mistake?!" Tsuna asked/screamed at Reborn as she sat up again, nursing her new burns.

"Right here," Reborn told her bluntly, "This is how I do it," he said, gesturing towards the other bombs and triggers he had set up, each one labeled for a different question.

"That's definitely wrong!" Tsuna told him, immensely frustrated with all damage he was doing to both her and her room.

"You said you were going to study hard for your test so that you could raise your allowance," Reborn reminded his student.

"At this rate, I'll die before my allowance rises!" Tsuna told him. Then she sighed. '_I don't think I'll be able to stand this for much longer…_' Tsuna thought, lowering her hand to her hands and turning to look out the window.

Only to stare in shock at the little boy in cow print pajama's and an afro that was standing on the tree outside, pointing a gun towards them.

"Well, I'll review what we did now," Reborn continued, seemingly oblivious to the threat just next to them as Tsuna gapped wide eyed at it.

"H-hey! Reborn-kun!" Tsuna called once she managed to find her voice, pointing franticly towards the window and the little boy.

"Die, Reborn!" the boy shouted.

"First, the target is going to be this number," Reborn said, ignoring Tsuna's calls for his attention.

"Reborn-kun, there's a little boy that looks like a cow outside the window!" Tsuna told her tutor, "Look!"

"Take that!!" the boy crowed, and pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened. "Huh?" the boy said, confused, looking at his gun and shaking it a bit in confusion, trying to see why it wouldn't shoot. "Oh!" he remembered, "I was playing 'Ready, Go!' yesterday and I used it all!" he reminded himself.

Just then, the tree branch he was standing on broke, and the little boy fell all the way to the ground.

Tsuna rushed to the window to see if he was alright. "A-are you alright?!" she called down, leaning halfway out the window in an attempt to check on the little boy.

But the little boy didn't seem to hear her. "To-Ler-Ate…" he mumbled to himself, struggling to stand up again.

When the boy had finally managed to get himself up, he ran towards the door to Tsuna's house, and, ringing the doorbell, called, "Reborn-kun, let's play!!" as soon as Nana opened the door, he ran past her and into the house, heading up the stairs to Tsuna's room.

"Long time no see, Reborn!" the boy shouted as he slammed Tsuna's door open, "It's me, Lambo!" he announced.

Tsuna looked up when her door was slammed open, wondering who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the newly introduced Lambo standing there. "Reborn-kun, do you know him?" she asked her tutor.

"Remember this formula," Reborn told Tsuna, ignoring her question and Lambo's interruption, instead pointing out and equation to his student.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, taking the paper with the formula from Reborn and looking it over.

Lambo stared at the two of them darkly for a moment. "Hey, don't ignore me!!" he yelled, jumping towards Reborn, a knife clutched in his hands, "I'll kill you, dammit!!" he declared.

In one quick, seemingly unconscious, movement, Reborn reached out and flicked the other boy away.

"H-how… d-dreadful…!!" Tsuna muttered to herself as she watched Reborn's cruel actions, her eyes wide, '_Just what kind of relationship do these two have!?_' she wondered.

"Oh, that hurt…" Lambo whimpered as he pulled himself up from where he had been thrown, "I must've tripped over something…" he told himself, "I, Lambo-san, 5 years old, from Italy, a hit man from the Bovino Famiglia, tripped!!" he shouted out suddenly, "Favorite foods are grapes and candy, and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!" he cried.

Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes. '_He's trying so hard to introduce himself…_' she realized, a bit amazed at his tenacity.

"So yeah, let me try again!" Lambo continued, jumping up and running around behind Reborn, "Yo, Reborn!" he called, "It's me, Lambo!"

Reborn continued to ignore the other boy. "With that formula, solve this," Reborn told Tsuna, handing her another piece of paper, this one with an equation for her to solve on it.

"Uh… yeah…" Tsuna said, accepting the paper from Reborn even as she watched Lambo franticly running around behind him.

After a few moments, he stopped, and Tsuna felt it was okay to look over the problem Reborn had given her. '_I-I guess I can ignore him for right now…_' she figured, and then went on to solve the problem.

"Ah, yeah!" Lambo announced, bringing out a bag, "I brought a lot of souvenirs from Italy this time!" he said, digging through the bag.

"Um… F-four… I think," Tsuna told Reborn when she had finished with the problem, attempting to ignore Lambo as she did so.

"Oh?" Lambo continued, "What's this? It's Kiritanpo! Wiggle wiggle!" he announced, apparently finding something of interest in his bag.

"Yes, it's four," Reborn told Tsuna, completely ignoring the Bovino hitman and focusing on Tsuna.

"To-Ler-Ate!" Lambo told himself when he realized that the other two weren't paying him any attention, then he sniffled, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

'_What!_' Tsuna thought as soon as she heard the sniffle, '_Is he crying?_' she hoped not, she didn't know anything she could do if he was, and if he was, she had to do _something_…

Suddenly, Lambo turned around, letting out a rather creepy laugh as he did so, "This time," he announced, "I borrowed a lot of weapons from the boss that have been passed down in the Bovino family!" he said.

'_Oh, he's attempting to change his approach…_' Tsuna thought, glad that the little boy didn't seem to be on the verge of crying anymore.

"Tada!" Lambo shouted cheerfully, "The 10 Year Bazooka!!" he said, whipping out a large gun from somewhere in his mangaspace, "Those who are shot with this can, for 5 minutes, switch with their self 10 years in the future!" he explained, a wide grin on his face.

'_That… I'm curious about…_' Tsuna thought, and waited for Lambo to do something with his new and interesting gun.

As usual, Reborn wasn't paying the other hitman any attention.

"But this is only a sample presentation," Lambo continued, "It'll be a waste, so I'm going to put it away…"

'_Darn…_' Tsuna thought, a bit disappointed.

"Oh my!" Lambo suddenly cried out after looking in his bag again, "I found something good!" he announced, and reached in and brought the object out, "What might this be?" he wondered, and Tsuna glanced up to see what he was talking about.

Her eyes went wide when she spotted the object he held. "What?!" she shouted, "A hand grenade?!"

"Correct!" Lambo announced gleefully, pulling the pin off the grenade, "Die Reborn!" he shouted, and threw the grenade at the Vongola hitman.

Tsuna could only stared wide eyed as Reborn calmly hit the dangerous object right back at Lambo, sending both the boy and the grenade flying out the window with the force he put behind the throw. She watched in silent horror as the grenade went off, creating a giant fireball right outside her window.

"Let's go to the next question," was all Reborn said.

"Y-you didn't have to do that much," Tsuna admonished her tutor, a little worried about the other boy, "You know him, right?" she asked.

"I don't know him," Reborn stated bluntly.

"Eh?" Tsuna voiced, confused.

"Either way," Reborn continued, "If it's the Bovino Famiglia, they're a rather small mafia group," he said, "I don't associate with those of lower rank," he finished.

'_So mean…_' Tsuna thought.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House _

"Tsuna!" Nana called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Hm? What?" the girl asked as she came down the stairs.

"Come here," Nana told her, motioning Tsuna over with a flap of her hand. "He's Reborn-kun's friend, right?" she asked, gesturing down towards the sniffling little boy in cow print pajama's that was gripping her pants leg.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried, looking Lambo over. He looked beat up and a bit burned, and she could spot some twigs and leaves in the boys' hair from where he must have fallen.

"Did they fight?" asked Nana.

'_It's not the kind of fighting that you think…_' Tsuna thought to herself, wondering why her mother looked so happy at the idea of them fighting.

"Tsuna, you're older than those two, so be responsible and settle it out," Nana admonished her daughter, "I'm going to go make dinner, so I'll leave it to you," she finished, leaving for the kitchen and letting Lambo latch onto Tsuna instead of her.

"Eh?!" Tsuna asked, watching her mother leave and then looking back down at Lambo, who had attached himself to her leg and had started sobbing anew. Looking down at the crying boy, her expression softened, and she kneeled down so that she could look at him properly.

"Hey," she told the sobbing boy, "Stop crying," she pleaded, placing a hand tentatively on his head in an attempt to calm him down, "Please?"

All this accomplished was making Lambo grip onto her leg even tighter and start sobbing even harder.

"Please stop," Tsuna begged, patting Lambo awkwardly on the head, she really hated to see children cry; it always made her feel sad. The girl frowned down at the boy, wondering what she could do.

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed, suddenly coming to a realization, "I'll call Reborn-kun for you!" she told Lambo, "So please stop crying?"

At her words, Lambo froze, then started to sob even louder, shaking his head franticly from side to side. '_He's scared with fear!_' Tsuna realized.

Tsuna bent down and gently pried Lambo off her leg, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. "There there," she told him, trying to calm him down by acting like she had seen mothers on the street do with their children. Gently she rocked him side to side as she left the house, deciding that a change of scenery –or getting Lambo away from Reborn- would be good.

Tsuna carried Lambo all the way to the park near her house, gently rocking him the whole time, and was rewarded with the boy calming down slightly by the time she sat down on top of the hill. He hadn't stopped crying completely, but he had calmed down slightly.

'_What should I do now?_' Tsuna wondered to herself as she continued to gently rock the boy. She thought back to some of the things she had seen mothers do with their own children to calm them down. '_Oh! Candy!_' she remembered, and dug in her pocket, looking for a piece of left over candy. In his introduction, Lambo had said he liked candy, so this should help, right?

"Here," Tsuna told Lambo, handing a piece of hard candy out to the boy, a smile meant to help calm the boy down and to reassure him on her face, "You said you like candy, right?"

Lambo took the candy, looking up at Tsuna in awe as he did so, and muttered a small; "Thanks," as he unwrapped the candy and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Better now?" Tsuna asked him with another smile, glad that he seemed to have finally stopped crying.

Lambo nodded. "La-Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia," he told Tsuna, "And make all humanity bow down to me…" he said, looking up at her, his eyes completely honest.

Tsuna smiled down at him a bit nervously. '_This kid is saying some crazy stuff…_' she thought, but said nothing and continued to listen silently and patiently.

"But, my boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, Reborn…" Lambo continued, sounding sad.

'_He's super first-class!?_' Tsuna wondered, shocked that a little boy could be considered elite. Then she remembered something Lambo had said before. "Oh yeah, you've really met Reborn-kun before?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" Lambo told her, and she was gratified to see that his tears were completely gone, "When I was taken to the bar the first time by my boss, he was sitting on the counter," he told Tsuna, "We spoke a lot, even if it was only our first time meeting," he said. "While Lambo was eating his favorite grapes, Reborn was blowing bubble with his gum from his nose!" Lambo added.

'_That means he's sleeping!_' Tsuna thought. Then she sighed and stood up, bringing a surprised Lambo with her, "Well, since you've stopped crying, I should probably get home," she said, "Where do you live?" she asked, "I can take you there on my way home," she told him.

Lambo started in surprise, and then grabbed her around the neck, hanging on so tightly Tsuna could feel her breathing get restricted.

"L-let go!" Tsuna choked out, trying to pull his arms away from her neck gently, so that she didn't hurt him. '_Does he like me or something?_' she wondered, surprised.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House _

"It's fine, the more the merrier!" Nana told Tsuna when she ended up brining Lambo home, in the end unable to pry the boy away from her or get an address for a home from him.

Tsuna just sighed and started to eat her dinner, resolving to try and not let the fact that she couldn't over power a five year old bother her.

"I'm going out to deliver the circular bulletin next door, so be good," Nana told the three of them before she left, counting on Tsuna to make sure there was no trouble.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tsuna decided that it would be best just to finish her meal as quickly as she could and then get Lambo and Reborn away from each other before something disasterish happened.

This hope was quickly demolished when Lambo took out a knife and threw it at Reborn with a cry of; "Take that!"

Reborn casually flicked it right back at the other boy, taking another bite of his diner as he did so.

The knife flew right at Lambo and hit him in the forehead, creating a cut. Tsuna started in worry as he started to cry, holding his bleeding forehead.

She was just about to stand up and go to the child when he burst into loud sobs and turned around; reaching for something that Tsuna couldn't see.

"H-hey…" Tsuna started, "W-what are you planning on doing…?" she asked.

Then Lambo turned around, the large bazooka from before pointed straight at his face, a string tied to the trigger held in his hand.

'_That bazooka from before…_' Tsuna thought, '_Shooting himself…?_' she jumped up from her chair and rushed over to try and stop the kid in cow print from doing anything dangerous, like shooting himself, jumping at the last moment to grab him.

But she was too late, as Lambo had already pulled the trigger and Tsuna found herself holding onto someone much taller than she had expected.

"Eh?!" Tsuna voiced, looking up at the boy that she had collided with in surprise.

"Goodness," the black haired boy said, letting out a sigh as the smoke cleared, finally allowing Tsuna to get a good look at him, "It seems like I was brought back 10 years with the 10 year bazooka."

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed again, looking over the lazy looking black haired teenager. He was wearing a black jacket with cow print lining and white pants, and had a locket hanging around his neck. His black hair was slightly wavy, and his one visible eye (the other was closed) was a light blue color. Tsuna stared at him for a moment before realizing that she was still hugging him around the arm and quickly let go.

"Oh," the person exclaimed, finally noticing Tsuna, "Long time no see, Mama," he said.

"Eh!?" Tsuna seemed to be unable to say anything else. Then what the boy had said finally sunk in. "M-Mama?!" she stuttered out, stuck on the one word, completely confused at why someone she had never met before, someone who was apparently older than her, was calling _her Mama._

"Thank you for taking care of me," the boy continued, seeming to not notice her outburst, "It's me, the cry baby Lambo," he clarified.

"W-what?!" Tsuna exclaimed, still stuck on the _Mama_ bit. Then she remembered what Lambo had said before about the 10 year bazooka. '_The person shot with the 10 year bazooka swaps with their self from 10 years in the future for 5 minutes,_' she recalled, calming down slightly, but still a bit freaked out that sometime between now and 10 years in the future Lambo had come to view her as his mother, even going so far as to start calling her _Mama_.

"Hey, Reborn," 10 years later Lambo called to the younger hitman, "I changed, didn't I?" he asked, "I'm Lambo, the one you kept ignoring," he said.

Reborn didn't respond, continuing to eat his diner without acknowledging the other.

10 years later Lambo twitched in annoyance. "Geez!" he cried, pulling two metal horns from his pockets and attaching them to the sides of his head, "Looks like I have to use my skills then. I'll show you how much I changed in 10 years!" he vowed.

"Thunder Set!" the adult Lambo said, and that seemed to be a trigger, because at that instant the horns lit up and Tsuna could practically see the electricity cackling between them. "My horns carry one million volts," the teen said, lowering himself into a charging position.

"W-what?!" Tsuna cried, suddenly knowing what he was going to do, "Wait!"

"Die Reborn!" 10 years later Lambo shouted as he charged, ignoring Tsuna, "Elettrico Cornata (Electric Horns)!!" he cried.

Reborn stuck out his fork, stabbing adult Lambo in the head and easily stopping his charge. Then he continued eating, undisturbed by the going ons' around him.

"To-Ler-Ate!" 10 years Lambo muttered to himself as Tsuna stared at the two hit men in shock, then he turned and ran out the door, crying loudly as he went.

'_H-he didn't change!_' Tsuna realized as she watched him go, worried but knowing that she was too late and too slow to catch up with the now older boy. Then she turned to look at Reborn, who had just finished his diner. '_More like, Reborn-kun is really scary…_'

"Hey, Tsuna!" Nana called, sounding annoyed and startling Tsuna out of her shock as she entered the kitchen.

Tsuna turned to look at her mother, wondering why she was using that tone of voice.

"I told you to watch them!" Nana said, pointing down at the crying Lambo, who was now back to his child self.

'_Oh, he's back to normal…_' Tsuna thought, '_That's good…_' At least now he wouldn't call her _Mama_, something that still rather shocked her.

"Lambo-kun says he wants to be friends with Reborn-kun," Nana continued, ushering the little boy forward as he calmed down and started to cry less.

'_Eh!_' Tsuna thought, surprised. '_He wanted to be Reborn-kun's friends?_' She hadn't expected that! '_Well, I guess it's logical, he was trying so hard to get his attention, after all…_' Tsuna concluded with a small smile, '_He's such a stubborn kid…_'

"I lied!" Lambo shouted suddenly, once again reaching into his mangaspace and pulling out grenades, "Die!" he shouted, tossing them at Reborn.

Reborn held up his now empty plate and blocked all the grenades, sending them straight back at the other boy, the force behind his return throw once again sending Lambo flying, this time out the porch door.

Tsuna and Nana stared in shock at the explosion that occurred outside their house in their back yard and the scream that immediately followed.

Reborn paid the whole incident no mind. "Maman, I want more," he said, holding out his plate.

(THE END)  
_for now _

A/N: And there's Lambo's chapter! All Mama comments were brought to you exclusively using time travel, thank you for using it, please come again.

And yeah, so what if I'm dead tired and acting like I'm on crack?! I stayed up all night (or almost kinda) finishing homework! So leave me alone and just review the chapter already!!

And, as to the mistake about calling Tsuna a he in the last chapter… please ignore it, I'm too lazy to go back and change it (or touch that chapter) right now. But do tell me all the mistakes I made that you spot or the things you think I could improve, I'll go back and change them… eventually.

So, the end of book one, book two will be coming soon. Dark out.


	8. Obiettivo Otto: Prova Dell'Entrata Della

**La** **Ragazza**

by Dark (because much fun is to be had in writing this… and cause this fic is now the longest one in the KHR category!)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

**_Quote for the Story:  
"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_**

**Obiettivo Otto**

**Prova Dell'Entrata Della Famiglia**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter: Are You Happy Now, by Michelle Branch, and Things I'll Never Say, by Avril Lavigne. D: I need more songs… T.T

_Quote of the Chapter:  
"What **did** you think all those rings were for?"  
-Hibari Kyouya, Chapter XXX  
Moral: Sometimes you really **don't** want to know what's in your future. It could terrify you. Or it could make you as happy as all hell._

_School_

Tsuna yawned as she entered the school building, rubbing her eyes sleepily. '_I'm soooo tired…_' she thought to herself, reaching up a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned again.

"Yo, Tsuna!" a voice behind her greeted, and Tsuna jumped slightly, looking behind her and spotting Takeshi.

"Ah, m-morning, Takeshi-kun," Tsuna stuttered, returning her friends' greeting.

Takeshi looked Tsuna over for a moment, frowning slightly. Then he grinned and set his arm around her shoulders to lean on the smaller girl. "Lack of sleep?" he asked, "You have bags under your eyes," he told her when the girl looked at him in surprise.

"Ah, y-yeah," Tsuna admitted, slumping forward a little from the added weight, "S-some stuff happened…" she explained. '_It's not like I can just say; "A hitman from another mafia family came to my house yesterday to assassinate the one who lives in my house, but instead ended up crying all night and I had to stay up to comfort him, and oh by the way, he's training me to be a mafia boss", now can I?_' she thought to herself, stifling another yawn as she did so. Lambo had ended up crying almost the whole night, and by the time she had finally gotten him to sleep the sun had already been rising.

"Well, as long as you're not sleep deprived due to studying, that's good," Takeshi told the (unwilling) future boss of the Vongola with a smile.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked curiously, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well, if you were, I'd lose my failure buddy, right?" Takeshi explained humorously, making Tsuna giggle.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_On a Balcony in Front of the School Entrance_

"Ah!" Hayato exclaimed angrily as he watched Tsuna and Takeshi walk into the school, the later elbowing the former as they did so, "He elbowed her!" he hissed angrily.

'_Damn that Baseball Bastard!_' Hayato thought to himself as he slowly crushed a packet of cigarettes in one hand, a lit one already hanging from his lips, '_Being all clingy to the Tenth!_' A vein on his forehead twitched in irritation as he turned towards the side, "Reborn-san," he asked the toddler, "Are you really planning to let him in the family?!"

"I'm not planning to, he's already in it. I've decided," Reborn replied.

"What!" Hayato exclaimed as he looked back down at his (future) boss, "Argh! He did it again to the Tenth! Damn him!" he cried out as he saw Takeshi once again elbow Tsuna in the side.

"Please rethink it, Reborn-san!" Hayato pleaded with the hitman, "I object to someone as rude as him entering the family!" he cried, turning back to face Reborn, only to see that he was sleeping, a snot bubble hanging from his nose. '_He's not listening?!_'

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The School Pool_

"So, to satisfy Gokudera, I decided to hold the 'Family Entrance Test' for Yamamoto," Reborn explained to Tsuna later that day as he lounged around in the school pool, various toys and other pool apparatus floating around him.

"Well I'm not satisfied!" Tsuna told him, annoyed, "Why are you going around and deciding things on your own?" she asked him, "And don't enter the school pool without permission!" she added.

Tsuna took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Normally she wouldn't yell so much, but she was just so tired… "Takeshi-kun is a classmate!" Tsuna told Reborn, "He's my friend! And he's busy with baseball!" she informed him, annoyed that he would try to do something like that to her friend, "Please don't involve him with our weird world!" Tsuna didn't even notice that she had used the word 'our' instead of 'your' but Reborn certainly did, he decided to say nothing, deciding it was best to leave it alone for now.

"I had Gokudera call Yamamoto out already," Reborn told Tsuna calmly, like he didn't know the amount of damage a situation like that could cause.

"What?!" Tsuna shouted as she jumped to her feet, outraged. '_It's "that" Hayato-kun, isn't it!_' she worried, remembering the Hayato that had tried to kill her when he had first arrived, '_What will I do if something happens to Takeshi-kun?!_' she thought, scared for her friend as she took off running to find the two.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Somewhere… Near the School in an Open Place_

Takeshi and Hayato stood opposite each other, the former quite calm and the later quite pissed off.

"Hey, hey, Gokudera…" Takeshi said, breaking the silence, "What's up with calling me out and doing a silent stare down?" he asked, scratching his chin in confusion.

Hayato stayed silent, a vein on his forehead bulging out dangerously. '_What a nasty dude…_' he thought, '_There's no way someone so weak can protect the Tenth,_' he concluded spitefully to himself.

"You should drink some milk," Takeshi announced to Hayato suddenly, pulling out a container of the stuff and holding it out to the other boy, "Frustration is usually caused by a lack of calcium," he added.

Hayato's eye twitched. '_Alright, that's my limit…_' he thought drawing out several sticks of dynamite.

"Heeeyyy!" Tsuna's voice called out suddenly, causing both boys to turn and look around for the girl herself. They finally spotted her as she came to a stop in front of the two, panting and out of breath.

"Yo," Takeshi greeted, smiling slightly at the sight of the girl.

"Tenth!" Hayato exclaimed, hurriedly hiding the explosives behind his back, remembering how much Tsuna disliked them.

'_Good,_' Tsuna thought, pausing for a moment to catch her breath, '_It looks like nothing happened yet._'

"Who's that?" Takeshi asked suddenly, looking behind Tsuna, "Your little brother?"

"Eh?" Tsuna questioned, twisting around to look behind her, spotting Reborn standing on a skateboard holding a rope tied around her waist.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted as Tsuna stared at him in surprise, "I'm not her little brother, I Reborn, the Vongola family hitman," he corrected Takeshi.

Tsuna stared with wide eyes at the boy, horrified that he had said what she had been trying to hide from her one -seemingly- normal friend.

"I see!" Takeshi said, laughing, "Well, I apologize!" he said, bending down so that he was on the same level as Reborn, "It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age," he added.

"Not really," Reborn answered. "You're going to join the Vongola family too," he told the boy.

"Reborn-kun!" Tsuna hissed, much like a cat, phantom cat ears laying flat against her head.

"Come on, he's only a kid," Takeshi protested, "Besides, didn't you do it when you were young too?" he asked, then elaborated when Tsuna only looked at him in confusion; "Pretending to be cops and heroes?"

'_He thinks this is a mafia game?!_' Tsuna realized with growing dread.

"There," Takeshi said with a smile as he hoisted Reborn up and onto his shoulder, much to Tsuna's surprise. Reborn would _never_ let her do something like that.

"The 10th head of the family is Tsuna," Reborn told Takeshi, permitting himself to be lifted up by the cheerful boy.

"Oh, now that's a good choice of person," Takeshi agreed cheerfully, much to Tsuna's embarrassment. "Ok, sure," he added, "Then let me in this Vongola family, too," he said.

"Eh?!" Tsuna spluttered, "Ta-Takeshi-kun, what are you saying?!" she asked him.

"Tch," was all Hayato said, sounding supremely annoyed at this new turn of events.

"What am I supposed to do?" Takeshi asked Reborn, ignoring Tsuna and Hayato both.

"First, the Family Entrance Test," Reborn informed his newest disciple.

"Oh, there's a test?" Takeshi asked, sounding a bit surprised, "That's pretty legitimate," he added thoughtfully.

"If you don't pass the test, you can't enter the family," Reborn told him, jumping off of the boys' shoulder as he did so.

'_R-Right…_' Tsuna thought, a bit relieved, '_As long as he doesn't pass the test-_' but that hope was crushed with the next words out of Reborn's mouth.

"Thought if you don't pass, it equals your death," Reborn added calmly.

Takeshi laughed at that. "You're seriously funny," he told Reborn, bending down to the boys' level once again, "I like you."

'_It's not like that Takeshi-kun!_' Tsuna thought, her face paling, '_When Reborn-kun says he'll do it, he'll seriously do it!_'

"The test is easy," Reborn told the boy, pulling out two guns almost as large as he was and holding one easily in each hand, "Simply dodge the attacks," he instructed Takeshi.

"Well, let's start," Reborn decided. "First, knives," he said, pulling dozens of throwing knives out and throwing them all at Takeshi in one smooth motion.

Takeshi jumped aside as fast as he could, managing to avoid most of the dangerous projectiles and ending up with only a slight nick on one arm.

"W-wait, Reborn-kun!" Tsuna cried, jumping in front of Takeshi in an attempt to stop Reborn from throwing anything else at her friend, "Are you seriously trying to kill Takeshi-kun?!" she asked him.

'_Kill him, kill him…_' Hayato thought darkly as he watched from the sidelines.

"Wait up, Tsuna," Takeshi said, coming up behind the girl and slinging an arm around her shoulders as he was often wont to do, "When we were kids we played with wooden swords, right?" he asked, smiling cheerfully at her, "It's alright, I'll stick around!" he told her, then drew away ruffling her hair as he did so.

'_He still thinks this is a child's game!_' Tsuna realized, to her horror. If he didn't get serious, and soon, he could be killed!

"As the boss, show him an example, Tsuna," Reborn ordered his student.

"What?!" Tsuna shouted, having no interest at all in participating in such a game.

"Sounds good," Takeshi said, taking the bag he had been carry around off his shoulder and dropping it on the floor, "It's a race to see who's going to pass the test!" he cheered.

"Well, let's run," Takeshi said, and took off, Tsuna belatedly following after him as Reborn started chucking knives at them once again.

"Whoa," Takeshi exclaimed as he dogged the knives, "Good form," he commented, though Tsuna wasn't sure if he was talking about her running form or Reborn's throwing form.

"He's got skill from training in baseball…" Reborn noted to himself, "His reflexes are great."

"Is that so…?" Hayato muttered darkly.

"Wow, recent toys seem so real," Takeshi comment to Tsuna as they continued to run and dodge, "Those looked like real knives," he added.

"You thought they were toys?!" Tsuna shouted at him, starting to get annoyed at Takeshi's seemingly infinite denseness.

"The next weapon is a blow-gun," Reborn announced as soon as he felt satisfied that they could dodge all the knives successfully.

Tsuna and Takeshi skidded to a halt right in front of Reborn as they turned a corner and almost ran into him.

Scrabbling back in the direction they had come, Tsuna, managing to turn around faster because of her small statue, shouted; "How'd he get there ahead of us?!"

"Nice Job!" was all Takeshi said as he turned as well, quickly gaining on Tsuna due to his longer legs.

Suddenly a loud laugh came from above them, causing Tsuna and Takeshi to look up; Reborn paid it no mind. "Found you, Reborn!!" the voice shouted, then laughed some more.

"Now what?" Takeshi asked, looking at Tsuna.

"N-no way…" Tsuna muttered, staring wide eyed at the figure standing on the rail of a balcony many stories above them.

"I'm Lambo from the Bovino family!" Lambo declared, "I'm Lambo who came to Junior High School even when he'd only 5 years old!" he shouted, looking down at the people below him.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouted sharply, making Lambo look towards her and gulp in fear, for Tsuna looked a bit angry, "Get down from there at once, it's dangerous! You could hurt yourself!" she ordered the small boy, focusing on him completely and forgetting about the other people around her.

"Ek!" Lambo exclaimed, before deflating at the sharp order. "Yes, Mama!" he called and started to make his way down, not noticing the way his title made Tsuna flinch and Takeshi look between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

Tsuna winced at the title Lambo had given her, starting from yesterday after his trip to the future and his switch with his future self. Tsuna didn't know why he did it -she suspected that someone had told him about what his older self had called her (Reborn) but she couldn't say for sure- but the point was, he did, and if she was being honest with herself, Tsuna really didn't mind it all that much.

Takeshi looked back and forth between his classmate and the boy in cow print in confusion. Did that boy just call Tsuna _Mama_? He decided that it was best not to ask. He probably didn't want to know.

While that conversation was going on, off to the side another one was as well.

"Bovino?" Hayato asked curiously, "Never heard of them," he admitted. Then; "What do you want to do, Reborn-san?" he asked.

"Continue," Reborn replied, and then started shooting his gun at Tsuna and Takeshi with no warning what so ever.

Takeshi jumped out of the way with a light; "Whoa," while Tsuna's reaction was a bit more extreme; she screamed and jumped, then started to run again.

Up on the balcony, Lambo watched them. Seeing that Reborn was once again ignoring him, he forgot all about Tsuna's orders to get down before he hurt himself. "To-Ler-Ate…" he muttered to himself, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and snot starting to drip from his nose in his sadness at being ignored.

"Oh yeah!" he said suddenly, and whipping his face with a grubby hand he turned and rummaged in the bag behind him, "The boss from Italy sent Lambo who's working hard, a weapon!" he said to himself, and pulled out a giant gun that should not have managed to fit in the bag, "Ta-Da!" he shouted, hoisting it up on his shoulder, "Missile Launcher!!" he declared.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo cried out as he pulled the trigger.

On the ground, Tsuna screamed again as she spotted the giant missiles heading towards her, and in a burst of speed she pulled ahead of Takeshi. Moments later the missiles impacted in the spot she had just been standing on and exploded.

"Darn, lacked 10 more meters…" Lambo muttered, annoyed, seeming not to notice that he had just almost hit the person he called 'Mama'.

Takeshi looked back at the explosion and breathed an impressed sigh at the damage the 'toy' had done. "Looks like I won't be able to pass if I take this easy…" he muttered to himself, a slight smirk crossing his face at the thought.

"Reborn-kun!" Tsuna cried, running up to the hitman, "Let's stop this test!" she pleaded, "You saw that, right?" she asked him, "Lambo started to shoot missiles!" she exclaimed.

Reborn ignored her. "Next is a sub machine gun," he said, bringing out the mentioned weapon and pointing it directly at Tsuna.

"H-hey!" Tsuna exclaimed, jumping out of the way, annoyed that he wasn't listening to her at all.

"First, the level of a trainee hitman," Reborn said as he started shooting at Takeshi and Tsuna, who both jumped and started to run again, Tsuna adding in another scream as she did so.

Just as the two had started to get away from Reborn, they were forced to jump away again to avoid even more missiles, sent their way courtesy of Lambo.

"Not again!" Tsuna groaned as the explosive force of the weapon threw her off her feet.

"Gokudera, you can cut loose too," Reborn told Hayato as he continued to fire on the two teens, "Think about killing Yamamoto and do it," he ordered when the boy hesitated, most likely worried about hitting Tsuna.

Hayato stared at Reborn in surprise. '_Oh…_' he thought, a smirk sliding over his face as he drew out several sticks of dynamite, '_Well, since Reborn- san suggested it…_' he thought to himself.

"Tenth!" he called out, causing Tsuna to look back at him curiously. Hayato winked at her, '_Dodge it please,_' he thought, hoping to convey his message to his boss-to-be.

Tsuna just stared back at her friend confusedly as she continued to dodge all the projectiles being fired at her.

"Damn it, Reborn!" Lambo cried from the balcony, frustrated at not being able to hit his rival, "I'll use the 10 year bazooka!" he shouted, and pulled the trigger on the massive weapon, creating a large smoke cloud.

The smoke soon cleared, leaving adult Lambo standing in the place his younger self had been. "Goodness," he exclaimed, one eye closed in laziness, "Looks like Lambo from 10 years later has got to do it," he commented, hoisting the missile launcher up on his shoulder.

"Next is a rocket missile," Reborn announced from down below, pulling out a large gun as he did so and aiming it steadily at Tsuna and Takeshi and pulling the trigger.

"Die," Hayato said menacingly, lighting all the explosives he held in his hands in one quick motion and throwing them.

"Thunder… Set!" adult Lambo cried, and fired his gun, combining his lightning with the missiles.

"What the…!" Takeshi exclaimed as he and Tsuna glanced back, only to see the projectiles coming from three different directions.

"Eek!" Tsuna screamed, flinching back and closing her eyes, not wanting to see her own death.

'_Oh crap,_' Hayato realized, '_I think I over did it…_' he thought. "Tenth!" he called out, "Are you alright, Tenth?!" he asked.

"They're there," Reborn told the panicking boy.

Hayato stared in surprise as the smoke cleared, revealing Takeshi standing there, looking slightly burnt and carrying Tsuna in his arms bridal style, one arm around her shoulders and one arm under her knees.

"Phew," Takeshi muttered, "That was close!" he added unnecessarily. Then he looked down at the terrified Tsuna who had his shirt in a death grip, one that she wasn't likely to let go of anytime soon. Then he noticed something. "Wow Tsuna, you're really light," he commented, a slight grin on his face as he did so.

Tsuna reddened and let out a small; "Eep!", before quickly letting go of his shirt and moving away from Takeshi once he let her down.

"Congratulations," Reborn interrupted before Takeshi could say anymore to Tsuna, "You passed the test, you're now officially part of the family," he said.

"Thanks!" Takeshi replied, a huge grin crossing his face.

Hayato stalked up to the other boy, a dark look on his face. Once he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed Takeshi by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Then he looked up.

"Good job," Hayato told Takeshi, a pleased look on his face, much to the other boys' surprise, "You protected the Tenth, so I guess I have no choice but to admit you into the family," he said. "But the right hand of the Tenth is me," he continued, "You're the shoulder blade."

"Sh-shoulder blade?!" Takeshi asked, confused. Then he smiled and slung an arm around Hayato's shoulders, "I thought so from before, but you're a funny guy!" he told the other. Then he turned serious. "But, I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right hand," he said, shocking the others, "So, you'll be the earlobe."

'_What!?_' Tsuna thought, shocked at the nonsense she was hearing come from the two 13 year old boys.

"The fuck?!" Hayato shouted, pissed off, "Then you're the nose hair!" he retorted.

"What?!" Takeshi replied, "Then you're the snot!" he told the other.

'_But in a sense, they're maybe getting along well?_' Tsuna wondered as she watched the two, after all, the more you fight the closer you are, right? But as the argument continued, she changed her mind. '_It's more like these two are already in full subordinate mode!_'

"Well, I'm going to practice," Takeshi commented suddenly, breaking off his argument with Hayato that had deteriorated into something Tsuna didn't want to know about, "See ya Shorty," he said to Reborn, picking up the bag he had out down earlier.

"Ok," Reborn agreed, letting the 'Shorty' comment slide for now.

"But those bomb and toys seem so real these days!" Takeshi added as he left, shocking Tsuna.

'_He still thinks it's all a game!_' she realized as she watched him walk away.

(THE END)  
_for now_

A/N: Innnnnnnnntroducing, Hayato the Stalker! (trumpets sound) annnnnnnnnnnnnnd Takeshi the Clueless! (more trumpets sound) Err, yeah, never mind, yeailllikejustgobacktomycornernowD:

Oh, yeah. I was also gonna include a conversation of Tsu-chan's with her online friends in the beginning, but I couldn't think of anything for them to talk about. DX If you give me ideas I might go back and fix it. (And nooooo, this isn't just me fishing for reviews at allllllllllllllllllllll… XD)

And, on another note! … …. ….. I forgot! D: No!! Well, anyway, I think that the best smiley face to go with Yama-chan is this one XD and if that wasn't completely random enough, the fact that I wanted to write Yamamoto instead of Takeshi or Gokudera instead of Hayato about a bazillion times. And no, I can't spell. DX

I remember now! Okay, whenever I'm going to write in a foreign language, like Italian or Chinese, I'll first write what I want to say in that language, then translate it (badly of course) and put the translation in parentheses. 'K?

Well, Dark out.


	9. Obiettivo Nove: Bianchi

**La Ragazza**

by Dark (because I have no life TT and hey, what is this 'sleep' of which you speak? O.o?)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

Disclaimer: As much as I rock (not DX) I don't own Reborn. I'm working on it though; it's on my Christmas Wish List!

Oh, and ChibiVi3tKitsun3, this chapter is for you! Now go reward me for dedicating a chapter to you by updating your stories! XD!

**_Quote for the Story:  
__"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_**

**Obiettivo Nove**

**Bianchi**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter: Reborn! OST, Tsuna's Family, by somebody or other. And Boy's & Girl's, by someone who I don't know the name of. Oh, leavemealone.

_Quote of the Chapter:  
__"Long time no see, Mama."  
__-Adult Lambo (does he even have a last name?), Chapter 7  
__Moral: Surprises from the future can be very… __err__… surprising._

_Road (__That's… __err__… Somewhere)_

'_It's so hot…_' Tsuna thought as she walked along the road back to her house. She had just been to the store to buy some ingredients for that night's dinner, and was now heading back home. '_I'm so thirsty…_' she complained to herself, looking up at the sky.

Tsuna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her until she heard a ringing. Jumping slightly, she turned around, only to spot person riding a bike towards her.

'_A mommy bike?_' Tsuna wondered, looking at the old fashioned thing that the lady was riding, '_With a helmet and goggles?_'

The lady on the bike put out a boot clad foot, stopping the bike right behind Tsuna. Reaching up, she removed her helmet, shaking her head as she did so, a slight smile on her face.

Tsuna stared at the woman for a moment, '_She's so pretty…_' she thought, wondering why the lady's face seemed familiar, '_Is she half Japanese?_'

The lady smiled at Tsuna, reaching into her bag and taking a can of soda out. "Please have it, if you like," she said, tossing the can to Tsuna and pedaling off again.

Tsuna reached out to catch it, but instead it hit her in the head and fell to the floor, breaking open. '_Ow!_' Tsuna thought, reaching up and rubbing her forehead tenderly, before kneeling down to pick up the can. "Aw, it spilled…" she muttered to herself, red with embarrassment.

Just as Tsuna was about to pick the can up, she noticed a steam like thing rising off it. Pausing she stared at it curiously for a moment. A loud; "Caw!" from above startled her, and she looked up, only to spot the descent of a crow as it fell to the ground, dead from inhaling the fumes coming from the soda can.

Tsuna stared at the dead crow in silent wide eyed horror. "W-w-what is this?!" she finally managed to shout, jumping to her feet and running towards her house as if the hounds of hell were on her heels.

"Reborn-kun! Trouble!" Tsuna screamed as she ran up the stairs to her room as soon as she had burst through the door to her house, "Outside! Juice! The bird!" she cried out disjointedly, slamming the door to her room open.

Tsuna turned to look at Reborn, and screamed in fright when she saw him covered in large black beetles. "Do you emit tree sap?!" she screamed at him, clutching her rapidly beating heart as she did so.

"These guys are my summer minions," Reborn informed her, a smirk on his face, "They collect information."

"Are you saying that you can talk in bug language?!" Tsuna asked him, shocked.

"With that, I was able to grab hold of some information," he said, ignoring her question, "Bianchi is in town."

"Bianchi-san…?" Tsuna muttered to herself in thought, "Who's that?"

"A former fellow hitman," Reborn told her.

"What?!" Tsuna shouted, surprised.

Just then, the sound of the door bell came from down stairs. "Italian pizza delivery!" the person at the door called.

"Pizza?" Tsuna wondered as she walked down the stairs, looking around. "Kaa-san?!" she called, then, "You're not home?" when there was no answer.

Tsuna sighed and went to open the door.

"Thanks for waiting," the woman at the door said, "A delivery of Vongola (Clam) pizza," she announced.

Tsuna stared at her in disbelief. "Y-you-" she stuttered, "You're that lady from before!" she cried.

Then, from out of nowhere the woman pulled out a gas mask. She quickly attached it to her face, opening the pizza box at the same time, letting the ominous gases inside flow out. "Enjoy!" she cried.

Tsuna immediately started choking. She reached her hands up to her neck in a vain attempt to stop it as she gagged on thin air. "I feel sick…!" she managed to get out as her vision started to go blurry.

Suddenly she could breathe again. Tsuna told a deep, coughing breath as her lungs filled with blessed air once again. She looked up, wondering what had happened, and spotted Reborn standing in front of her. Apparently he had used his gun to shot the deadly pizza away. Outside, where the pizza had landed, three crows suddenly fell dead on top of it.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi," Reborn greeted.

"Reborn," the newly revealed Bianchi responded softly, removing the gas mask from her face to show her suddenly kind eyes.

'_Eh?_' Tsuna thought, wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand, '_This lady is Bianchi__-san_' she realized, remembering what Reborn had said about another hitman being in town. '_But why am I on the verge of being murdered?!_' she wondered, reaching up a hand to gently massage her sore throat.

"I'm here to bring you back," Bianchi told Reborn, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she fiddled with her hat, a visor. "Let's do another big job together, Reborn," she suggested shyly, looking at her feet. Then she looked up again, staring straight into the other hitmans' large eyes. "A peaceful place doesn't suit you," she told him kindly, tears coming into her eyes, "The place you should be is the dark world where it's more dangerous and thrilling."

Reborn sighed. "I told you, Bianchi, my job is to raise Tsuna, so I can't," he said, most likely not for the first time, guessing from his words.

For a moment Bianchi was silent. Then, "Poor Reborn…" she said sadly.

Tsuna stared at the girl in surprise. Poor Reborn? Poor _Reborn_? What about her?! She had to put up with him and his violent/homicidal tendencies! Honestly, he was sometimes worse than Lambo (which was saying something) in how childish he acted.

Bianchi sniffed, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Unless the Tenth dies due to an accident or something, Reborn won't be free again," Bianchi said, seemingly to herself as she pointed at Tsuna, making the other girl shout in surprise.

'_What?!_' Tsuna thought, panicked, '_That's why she tried to kill me?!_' she realized. Then, '_The way these people think is so weird!_' At that she went into a depressed slump, imagining her death at the hands of this new crazy, almost missing Bianchi's parting words.

"I'll go home for now," the woman said, opening the door once again, this time to let herself out, "When the Tenth is murd-" she stopped herself just before she uttered the word 'murdered', even though it was obvious what she meant. "When the Tenth is dead, I'll come to bring you back again…" Bianchi amended.

"What are you saying!?" Tsuna managed to shout at the older woman before the door closed and she was gone.

After a few moments of just staring after the new insanity that had been added to her life, Tsuna rounded on Reborn. "What's up with that woman?!" she shouted at him in question, angry that someone was trying to kill her and nervous because there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it.

"She's a freelance hitman called Poison Scorpion," Reborn explained calmly, ignoring Tsuna's panic, "Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking."

"Another weird person is here?!" Tsuna shouted in despair, "What is wrong with our world?!"

Once again she had used "our" instead of "your" Reborn noted. Maybe Tsuna really was coming to accept her place as the next boss… but he'd still better not say anything about it, because she would most certainly deny it and that would ruin any progress that might have been made. So Reborn stayed silent about it, letting his student continue to talk.

"Anyway, she seems to favor you a lot," Tsuna commented to Reborn, remembering the way the other woman had been so fixated on 'saving' her tutor.

"Bianchi loves me," Reborn stated calmly, shocking Tsuna, "We went out at some point too," he added.

"W-went out?" Tsuna stuttered out, looking utterly confused, "So she was your girlfriend…?!"

Reborn smirked at his student. "I'm popular with women," he told her, "Bianchi was my fourth lover," he held up four fingers for emphasis.

"Do you even know the meaning of the words you just said?!" Tsuna shouted at him, finding it hard to believe that Reborn could have a lover when he looked so young. Not wanting to consider it and possibly induce brain damaging pictures, Tsuna forced herself back to their original topic. "A-anyway," she stuttered out, "Do something! She's targeting my life!" she told Reborn.

"Tsuna…" Reborn sighed, taking a sip of tea from a teacup that had suddenly appeared in his hands, "Humans are creatures that will one day die," he stated physiologically.

"Don't be so enlightened all of a sudden!!" Tsuna shouted at him, angry that he was playing around at a time where her life was in danger.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The Road to School_

"Morning Tsuna-chan!" a voice called out behind Tsuna as she was walking to school the next morning.

Tsuna turned around to look behind her and spotted Kyoko. "Oh, m-morning Kyoko-chan…" she greeted.

"Hey, Tsuna-chan, did you know that today's Home Economic class is to make riceballs?" Kyoko asked her friend.

"Oh?" Tsuna asked. She hadn't known, though the teacher had probably told them last class. She must have been distracted or something. Usually she paid attention in Home Economics, as it was her best class. After all, her mother had been teaching her practically since she was born. Though it did kind of disappoint her that nobody in her class ever wanted to eat her cooking. But today she could offer it to Hayato and Takeshi; they were her friends after all…

"Ah… I f-forgot…" Tsuna told Kyoko, a bit embarrassed to admit her mistake.

Just as Kyoko opened her mouth to answer, the two girls heard a ringing sound behind them. They both turned around, Kyoko wondering what it was, and Tsuna with dread as she recognized the sound.

Tsuna's fears were realized as she spotted Bianchi coming up right behind them on her bike, her head down, leaving her eyes in shadow.

"Those who bother someone's love life should die covered up in poison," Bianchi said as she rode towards the two students. "Here you go," she added, throwing two cans towards Tsuna.

"No!" Tsuna shrieked, waving her bag in the air and managing to redirect the cans to the ground, where they burst open from the force at which they hit the ground. The fumes that came out of the cans ended up killing two crows.

"Was that someone you know?" Kyoko asked as she looked at Tsuna curiously, wondering what was going on.

"N-no," Tsuna replied, wiping at the perspiration that had formed on her forehead from her nervousness, "I w-wonder who it was…" she stuttered out, rather unconvincingly. Then she frowned to herself. '_Is Bianchi-san__ planning to involve Kyoko-chan, too?_' she wondered, felling a bit angry at the thought. Kyoko had nothing to do with the mafia! Nothing at all! Why couldn't they just leave her alone?!

Unfortunately, what the mafia wants, the mafia gets, no matter what is in the way.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School_

At Nanimori it was currently nearing the end of the third period, at which time the girls of class 1A had their Home Economics class and the boys had a free period to study.

Today the boys of the class were having trouble focusing on their studies, as the project for the girls' class that day had been to make riceballs. They were all eagerly awaiting the time when the girls finished, as it was custom to offer anything made in Home Economics to the boys.

Every few minutes, one of the boys would look up at the clock, and then back down at their work. There was a tense atmosphere above the classroom, a tension only broken with the sound of the door opening.

The girls of class 1A walked in and stood at the front of the room. "Today we'll give the riceballs we made in Home Economics class to you boys!" they announced cheerfully.

The boys all let out a resounding cheer as they jumped from their seats, rushing towards the girls as they forgot all pretenses about studying.

Tsuna stayed in the back, trying to avoid all the commotion, looking around for her two male friends as she kept a careful eye on her onigiri to make sure she didn't drop them after all the hard work she had put in them.

Tsuna was so engrossed in her search that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her until a hand reached over her shoulder, reaching for one of the three riceballs that sat on the plate in her hands.

"Ekk!" she shrieked, jumping and spinning around, dislodging the arm from her shoulder and almost dropping the food she had made.

As soon as Tsuna saw who it was who had come up behind her, she calmed down. It was just Takeshi and Hayato, the former who was smiling and the latter who looked a bit pissed off.

"Hey," Takeshi greeted, a grin spreading over his face as he looked down at the small girl, "You plannin' on giving those to anybody?" he asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna voiced, looking up at her friends, "N-no…" she answered, moving her face to look shyly down at the floor.

This allowed her to see something that she would have otherwise missed. Bianchi was sneaking up behind her, three nasty looking riceballs in her hands. In a flash, she was next to Tsuna, grapping the girls' riceballs and replacing them with her own. Then as suddenly as she had come, she was gone.

Tsuna stared at her with wide eyes, stunned at what had just happened. She barely heard what Takeshi said next, she was so stunned.

"Soooo… it's fine if me and Gokudera eat them then?" Takeshi asked, jerking a thumb back at the other boy, who started, then glared at the other for being so forward.

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed, whipping her head up to look at her friend, who was already reaching for one of the contaminated riceballs. "Eh?!" She couldn't let them eat it! It was undoubtedly Bianchi's poison cooking, something that could do who knows what to them!

Already Hayato was following Takeshi's example and reaching for a riceball. While Tsuna was standing there panicking, the two each grabbed a riceball.

Time seemed to slow as Tsuna's two friends brought the deadly concoctions towards their mouths.

"NO!" Tsuna shouted, dropping the plate and remaining onigiri with a clatter and reaching out to knock the two food stuffs from her friends hands, "If you eat that, you'll die!" she cried out.

The two boys stared at Tsuna in amazed confusion, wondering what was going on.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Roof of a Building Across the Street_

"Good job protecting your family," Reborn muttered to himself as he aimed down at Tsuna, a gun clenched firmly in his hands, "That's what makes a good mafia boss."

Then he pulled the trigger.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School_

Seconds later, inside the school, Tsuna was hit with two bullets, the customary one in the forehead and one in the stomach, right through her naval. A moment of immense pain almost crippled her, but it passed almost as quickly as it had come as the now familiar sensation of the Dying Will Bullet took over.

"Eat the riceballs as if I were to die!!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna shouted as she burst out of her old shell, her blank white eyes flashing as she did so. Then, her desire declared, she ran towards the falling riceballs, gobbling up all three before they hit the ground.

After a particularly large gulp, a smirk spread over 'Dying Will' Tsuna's face. "Delicious!" she declared.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Somewhere_

"My poison cooking doesn't work?!" Bianchi exclaimed as she watched what was happening in the classroom with growing astonishment.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Roof of a Building Across the Street_

"Shoot the Dying Will Bullet at the belly button and it turns into an iron stomach," Reborn muttered to himself, pleased, "She'll be fine eating anything."

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School_

"Not enough!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna shouted as she ran through the classroom, snatching up all the riceballs left as she went.

"Huh?" one of the other students exclaimed as the girl passed, "My riceball?" she exclaimed looking down at her plate.

"Ah!" another student shouted, "Sawada's eating it!" he realized.

"Still not enough!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna shouted.

"Wah! She's planning to eat everything!"

"Someone stop him!"

"We can't!"

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Around the Corner_

"Damn you, Tenth Vongola," Bianchi muttered, chewing on one fingernail, "But I will one day get back Reborn…"

(SCENE CHANGE)

_School Later_

"Tsuna," Takeshi said as he came up behind the girl as the day ended and everyone got ready to leave. Hayato stood behind him, looking murderous.

Tsuna jumped and whirled around to face her friends, trying to swallow the guilty feeling that came from how she had been avoiding the two after the incident earlier that day.

"Why'd you do that?" Takeshi asked, not sounding mad, but instead curious.

"Um…" Tsuna stuttered out, looking down at her feet nervously as she tried to formulate an answer. "Um… t-they came out bad…" she finally managed to say, "S-so I d-didn't want you to, um, eat th-them…" she stuttered. "I-if you c-come over sometime, uh, I-I'll make you so-something e-else…" she promised.

Takeshi and Hayato looked at their friend in surprise, then glanced at each other. Then Takeshi let out a grin and reached out a hand to ruffle Tsuna's hair. "We'll hold you to it," he agreed, s Hayato let out a rare smile from behind him, unseen.

(THE END)  
_for now_

A/N: I'm listening to some Reborn things, and I have to say, all their voices just make me _melt_. I'm such a sap.

And hey, as you can see (or not) this fic is gradually (as in a millicentimeter) from canon each chapter! Soon (in a hundred years or so) it should be almost completely original(ish)!

Anyway, the thanks for this chapter should go to my (our? I hate grammar) sister, who made me happy because I got to help her with her homework by making it more fun by reading it out loud to her and throwing in sarcastic comments, as I oft do with everything else. Again, I am a sap. But hey, I got to call Socrates a Freak. XD

It should not go to my doctor, who gave me another shot. It hurts!! I won't be able to play badminton tomorrow!

And thank ChibiVi3tKitsun3 for spamming my mail box with reviews!

By the way:

MISSING! INSPIRATION-La Ragazza #3647

IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO DARK, AT JACK OF TRADE.

REWARD: ANYFREAKINGTHING YOU WANT.

Also, please vote on my poll in my user page, its way at the top and you follow a link to get to it, but it's KHR related!

On a completely unrelated note, (or is it?) I think that the greatest test of trust is to have someone lead you around for a day, while you're blindfolded. What about you? You never know, this might even show up later in the story… XD

Yeah… byenow.


	10. Obiettivo Dieci: Cottura del Veleno II

**La** **Ragazza**

by Dark (because having nothing to do is a good motivator)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

Disclaimer: As much as it seems like I should (yeah right, you're not fooling _anybody_ -.- -Wix) I don't own Reborn. It belongs to the awesome people that it belongs too (is it obvious that I completely forgot the names?).

And dedication for this chapter goes to Hibari because his voice makes me go "Waa! //// " every time I hear it.

**_Quote for the Story:  
"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_******

**Obiettivo Dieci **

**Cottura del Veleno II **

**Songs listened to while writing this chapter: Crawl, by… someone whose name I forgot. **

_Quote of the Chapter:  
"Now- Hey, Tsuna, get away from him!!"  
"Eh? Why?"  
"He's dangerous!"  
"But he's just like a dog (pet pet scratch scratch)!"  
-Sawada Tsunayuki, Gokudera Hayato, Reborn, Chapter I don't know and I'm too lazy to check  
Moral: Keep a close eye on Tsuna or she'll do something dangerous… like treat the enemy like a dog. _

_Sawada House _

'_God, it's so hot!_' Tsuna complained to herself as she walked back to her room, having just gone to the kitchen to get a drink. '_I should just stay in my air conditioned room and read,_' she thought as she opened her door, only for it to stop as it hit something with a dull, 'clunk'.

Looking down, Tsuna noticed that the door had hit Lambo, asleep from exhaustion caused by all his assignation attempts on Reborn. Sighing in barely contained frustration, Tsuna bent down and picked the little boy up, intent on placing him on the bed she had set up for him (as he now seemed to be living in the Sawada household, invited or no) so that he could get some real sleep.

Walking fully into the room with Lambo in her arms, Tsuna was forced to stop in surprise when she saw Reborn casually sitting there, slurping at some noodles as he did so, the very picture of a traditional Japanese summer.

"Ciaossu," he greeted without even looking at her.

Tsuna just sighed and moved past him, gently placing Lambo down on the small bed next to her own. She didn't even want to deal with Reborn right then, she was feeling so tired and hot. Maybe she'd just follow Lambo's example and conk right out…

"I have some for you, too," a highly unwanted voice announced from behind Tsuna at that moment, causing her to jump and whirl around. "Eat up," the voice told her.

"Bianchi-san…" Tsuna muttered exhaustedly, too tired to even bother as she looked at the older woman. The pink haired lady was once again holding a platter of poisonous looking food stuffs, the ever present fumes hovering over it ominously. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, letting out a barely perceptible sigh as she collapsed back onto her bed.

"It's for work," Reborn said calmly, at the same time Bianchi said, "For love."

"Reborn needs me," Bianchi continued, insinc with Reborn who said, "I decided to have Bianchi tutor you as well."

Tsuna stared at them for a moment, her expression blank. '_They're completely misunderstanding each other,_' she thought duly, feeling too tired to care. A bad habit of hers was that after she got tired enough (after the state where she went into a panic at every single thing and lost most of her inhibitions) not much could phase her or elicit a reaction from her. It often made her do or say things she wouldn't normally do, and though she knew it, whenever she was in that state, she could no longer bring herself to care. Luckily, it didn't last long, and went away as soon as she started to really wake up.

"Why are you suddenly talking about tutoring?" Tsuna asked her 'tutor' dully, "You hardly ever do it yourself," she added. "Besides, Bianchi-san will most likely try to kill me with her poison cooking," she said bluntly, making a small motion towards said woman with her head.

Bianchi laughed. "You're still a kid, you shouldn't be concerned with things like that," she said, and Tsuna glanced at her, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "What I'm creating now is Poison Cooking II," the woman said, "Twice the killing rate!"

Tsuna almost face-faulted. Instead she just closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I want you out of here," she stated, "Now."

Bianchi ignored her. "I'll be assisting you in Home Economics and Art," she told Tsuna as she went out the door, "We will be conducting a Home Economics experiment, so I'll be in the kitchen preparing."

"Wait!" Tsuna called, but it was already too late. '_At this rate I'll be killed!_' she thought, finally mustering up enough energy to start to care, '_And I don't even need help in Home Economics!_' She turned on her tutor. "Reborn-kun, do something!" she told him.

Reborn just stared at her.

Tsuna frowned, starting to get angry, but she was interrupted by a voice coming from downstairs.

"Tenth!" it called happily, and Tsuna twitched.

She was really starting to get annoyed, now that all the activity was wearing away her tiredness. '_This voice…_' Tsuna thought, heading for the stairs, '_Not at a time like this!_'

Unfortunately, the visitor turned out to be just who she had thought it was. Hayato stood there, clothes gangster like as usually, wearing way too much jewelry to be normal for anyone, and a cigarette hanging from his lips. The only difference from the norm was the large watermelon he was holding. As Hayato spotted Tsuna descending the stairs he broke into a wide grin of pleasure.

"Hayato-kun, hello," Tsuna greeted when she reached her friend. No matter what she was feeling, she had to be polite to her friends, "What's up?"

Hayato smiled again and held up his watermelon. "Would you like some watermelon?" he asked her, "It's supposed to be really sweet!" he added.

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed, slightly surprised, "I'm very thankful, but right now I'm in the middle of something…" she told him as she rubbed the back of her neck in slight embarrassment.

In an instant Hayato's expression turned angry. "Some kinda trouble?" he asked, "If you want, I'll take care of it for you," he said, jerking a thumb back at himself.

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Then she gave the suggestion some serious thought. '_Well… Bianchi-san really is trouble… but I don't want Hayato-kun to have to deal with that. She could really hurt him!_' Tsuna decided. "Um, no, it's fine," she told him, plastering a fake smile on her face as she looked down at the ground.

Hayato looked at Tsuna and frowned, seeing right through her smile. He was just about to call her on it when he spotted someone he always dreaded to see coming up behind his future boss. His face dropping into a pained grimace, he dropped the watermelon he had been holding, letting it crash and break on the ground.

"Eh!?" Tsuna shrieked, jumping slightly at the loud noise, "The watermelon!" she exclaimed, looking at the broken fruit as it dribbled all over the floor. Then she turned to look at Hayato worriedly, wondering what had caused him to do such a thing. It didn't seem like something he would normally do at all!

"Big Sis!!" Hayato stuttered out, gapping and letting his cigarette fall to the floor, looking horrified at the sight in front of him.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, confused as she looked behind herself and spotted Bianchi and Reborn coming up behind her.

"Hayato," Bianchi greeted with a nod, a whipping bowl and a whisk held in her hands.

"Huh?" Tsuna spluttered, looking back and forth between Hayato and Bianchi at an ever increasing rate, "Big Sis?" she muttered, feeling utterly confused.

Hayato let out a pained groan and collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach tightly as it started to make strange noises. Forcing himself to his feet, he ran unsteadily out the door, his eyes tightly closed, calling, "Excuse me!!" over his shoulder as he left.

"Wait! Hayato-kun!!" Tsuna called, extremely worried about what had happened. She was moving forward before she knew it, starting to head after her friend when Bianchi spoke.

"He's always been like that," the woman said, seemingly to herself. "Strange boy," she added, heaving a sigh before leaving for the kitchen once again.

'_Big Sis… Big Sis…_' Tsuna thought to herself, her mind whirling at the new information, '_So that means… that means…?!_' And then the thought snapped into place. "Hayato-kun and Bianchi-san are siblings?!!" she shouted out in surprise, suddenly realizing why Bianchi had looked so familiar the first time they had met. She looked like Hayato!

"Yep. With different moms," Reborn informed Tsuna calmly, content to sit back and watch the drama unfold.

Tsuna was too confused to think about it any longer, so she decided to just go after her friend and see what was wrong. Now with a purpose, Tsuna left her house, intent on finding Hayato. He couldn't have gone too far, after all, could he?

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Near Some Temple _

'_There he is!_' Tsuna thought with relief as she finally, _finally_, spotted Hayato leaning against a tree ahead of her. She increased her pace, calling out, "Hayato-kun, are you alright?!" as she did so.

Tsuna frowned when he didn't answer. "I'm sorry about what happened…" she told him, thinking, '_He looks scared…_'

There was a moment of silence before Hayato spoke. "I used to live with my sister," he revealed, "I lived with her until I was eight. At our castle, we used to have a lot of luxurious parties," he said, "And when I was six years old I was expected to perform on the piano in front of everyone," he added, his expression troubled.

'_C-castle?!_' Tsuna thought, eyes wide in realization. Hayato was actually a rich boy?!

"That time where I was expected to perform, my sister baked cookies for me for the first time," her friend continued, oblivious to Tsuna's thoughts, "That was the first of her poison cooking." He looked sick just thinking about it. "I didn't find out until afterwards, but my sister possesses the skill to make all of her cooking poisonous," he added.

'_How is that even possible?!_' Tsuna wondered, feeling a bit horrified at what Hayato was telling her.

"After I ate the cookies I experienced severe nausea and dizziness," Hayato continued, "And the piano performance I gave was outrageous. But that was only the beginning. That bizarre performance was rated highly in the end. The audience said things like, "How abstract!" and, "Wonderful!"" he told Tsuna, looking a bit angry. "My father was in a good mood and decided to make me perform even more. He told my sister to make her cookies again," he finished.

Tsuna looked at her friend with sympathy, feeling bad for what he must have gone through. She'd only gotten a vague taste of what Bianchi's cooking was like before, but that had been enough for her. She couldn't even imagine what Hayato had gone through.

"That terror traumatized my body and now every time I look at my sister I get really bad stomach aches," Hayato said, holding his stomach as if even the thought of Bianchi's cooking made him feel sick.

"I got a slight feeling of sickness from her, but it seems she's quite intense," Tsuna told him, not really knowing what to say in a situation like this.

"Yes. I _hate_ her," Hayato spat out, surprising Tsuna with his vehemence. For all Bianchi had done to him, she was still his sister, and didn't that matter? Maybe Tsuna just didn't understand because she didn't have any siblings, but that's what she'd always thought.

"I can't get anywhere close to my sister," Hayato told Tsuna seriously. Then he paused. "Tenth… can you please drive my sister out of town?" he finally asked her.

"Ehh?!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised. She wanted Bianchi gone as well, but to drive her out of town?! Wasn't that going a bit too far? Wasn't it a bit mean?! "W-well, if I were to choose, it would also make me happy if Bianchi-san left…"she started, looking down at her feet as she shuffled them nervously, "But… drive her out of town...?! I c-can't…" she told him, looking up and staring earnestly into his face.

"I have a plan!" Hayato assured her, trying (mostly unsuccessfully) to ignore Tsuna's expression. It was most… distracting. Hayato cleared his throat and continued. "Before my sister fell in love with Reborn, she had a man she was obsesses with," he said, "He died due to an accident, but my sister still can't get over him. So, all we need to do is go find a guy who looks like her ex," he explained, "If she sees him, she'll chase him to the end of the world."

'_It's another outrageous plan!!_' Tsuna thought, and wondered why she was so shocked. This _was_ Hayato, after all. "Hayato-kun…" the girl started, "I don't think that plan is possible… even more impossible is to find a guy who looks like him…"

Hayato wasn't listening. "This is a photo of her ex-boyfriend," he said, drawing a picture out of his pocket and showing it to Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the picture and saw someone that was the spitting image of the Lambo from ten years in the future standing next to Bianchi. "I-I've seen someone like him before!" she told Hayato, looking up in amazement.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House _

Tsuna creaped back into her house and past the kitchen, climbing up the stairs on tiptoe in a successful attempt to not alert Bianchi to her presence. Finally, she made it to the door to her room. Opening it, she spotted the person she was looking for, laying right where she had left him. Tsuna walked towards Lambo, thinking about what Hayato had told her.

'_As long as the lookalike appears for a moment, it's fine,_' he had said, '_My sister will go out to search for him._'

Tsuna still had some misgivings about the plan, but Hayato had seemed so distressed at the thought of his sister that she just couldn't refuse. Reaching out, she took the sleeping boy by the shoulder and gently shook him. "Lambo!" she cried softly, "Lambo, wake up!"

"Hmm…?" Lambo asked, looking at Tsuna and sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Tsuna smiled at him. "Lambo, could I ask you to use the 10 year bazooka and call out Lambo from the future?" she asked him pleadingly.

Lambo flinched, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "L-Lambo never shot a 10 year bazooka!" he insisted.

Tsuna's eyes widened. '_What!?_' she thought, shocked. She had clearly seen him shoot the 10 year bazooka. What was Lambo trying to say now?

"Boss told me that I'm not allowed to shoot the 10 year bazooka," the small boy in cow print continued, "L-Lambo won't shoot that…" he said, shaking in fear.

Tsuna looked on him pityingly. He seemed to be terrified of his boss, enough so to not do as she asked him too. Usually he would do whatever she asked of him (something that rather worried her, _why_ would he listen to _her_ of all people?), as long as he didn't get side tracked by trying to kill Reborn.

And, normally, Tsuna would leave it at that, but Hayato was _so_ afraid of his sister… '_But what can I do?_' she wondered to herself, '_The only time Lambo uses the 10 year bazooka is when Reborn makes fun of him... so what can I do…?_' Tsuna felt her eyes widen in realization.

'_But… could I?_' she wondered, even as she started to look around her for her home tutor, finally spotting him outside, standing next to an inflatable pool. "Ah!" she exclaimed, turning and heading outside without another moments thought.

"Reborn-kun," Tsuna called as she opened the sliding door to the backyard, "Can you do me a favor?"

Reborn looked at her curiously, and Tsuna froze. What had she been going to ask? She couldn't just ask him to beat up Lambo, she was practically the small boys' mother, after all! Tsuna found her mouth moving before she had even formed a coherent thought about what to say, "Err… Lambo-"

"No," Reborn said bluntly, cutting his student off as soon as he heard the other hit mans' name. "I told you before, I don't deal with lower ranking opponents," he stated coldly, pulling out a pair sunglasses from nowhere and sliding them onto his face.

Tsuna stared at him for a moment, faintly relieved that she had been interrupted and faintly annoyed at Reborn's insult at the boy she was starting to view as her son (how could she not, with the way he hung onto her and called her 'Mama' all the time?). She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted once again, this time by Lambo.

"You can only say that until now, Reborn!" the afro haired boy called as he stood on the roof, "Lambo-san is going to be brave and jump from the 2nd floor!" he stated, and Tsuna looked up in horror, so scared at that he really would jump that her voice froze in her throat.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo cried, jumping off the roof, something clutched in his hands sparking slightly, "With the stun-gun I got from boss, go zap!" he cried.

Tsuna stared, her mind going blank as her body started to move on its own, trying to catch Lambo before he fell into the pool of _water _with his _electric_ stun-gun.

Unfortunately, she started too late, and Lambo slammed into the pool, electrified water splashing out as he screamed in pain.

"Lambo!" Tsuna called, her voice finally coming back to her as soon as she didn't need it.

Lambo sniffled as the pain washed over him, and he brought out his 10 year bazooka, shooting it at himself as he always did when he was in pain.

"Goodness," 10 years later Lambo muttered to himself as the smoke cleared, leaving him sitting in a pool too small for him, "Why am I drenched in water?" he wondered.

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed relieved that Lambo seemed to be alright. Then she remembered why she had wanted to get adult Lambo out in the first place. She cried for Bianchi, deciding to take advantage of the opportunity while it was there. "Bianchi-san, come here! There's something you need to see!" she cried.

Bianchi came through the door, one of her deadly concoctions in her hands. "What is it?" she asked, annoyed, "I don't like to be interrupted while I'm working-" she started, then coming to a halt when she spotted adult Lambo. "Romeo!" she cried.

Adult Lambo looked at Bianchi, confused, from where he was still sitting in the pool, soaking wet.

"Romeo! You're alive!" Bianchi cried, looking ridiculously happy as she ran towards the soaking teenager.

'_Yes!_' Tsuna thought in triumph, '_She thinks he's real!_'

"Romeo!!!" Bianchi cried, causing adult Lambo to look at her in shock as she ran towards him, screaming.

"Poison Cooking II!" Bianchi called suddenly, slamming her poisonous concoction into his face as she leaped past, landing lightly behind him as adult Lambo was slammed back into the pool, her cooking splatter over his face.

'_What?!_´Tsuna thought, shocked.

"It seems like right before Bianchi broke up with him, they had a horrible relationship," Reborn stated as he watched, "Every time she thinks of him, she gets upset," he added.

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed, completely shocked. That wasn't what Hayato had told her! Then she remembered Lambo went to him to see if he was alright, after all that had happened.

"To-Ler-Ate…" adult Lambo muttered to himself as he started to fade out of consciousness.

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried, rushing up to his side, "Stay awake! Don't sleep! Please cry!!" she told him desperately.

"Maybe with the medical skills ten years in the future, he can be saved," Reborn commented lightly, feeling none of his students' distress.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The Road to School _

"So that's how it was…" Hayato said when Tsuna told him what had happened the next day. "Oh, yeah… I heard the reason why her ex died was due to food poisoning…" he suddenly remembered.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed, feeling as horrified as Hayato looked. They both slumped. How would they get Bianchi to leave now?

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Sawada House_

"On the hottest day of summer, I want to eat good eel," Reborn told Bianchi at the same time Hayato and Tsuna were having their conversation.

At his words, Bianchi turned and left, now on a quest to Hamana Lake to get eel for Reborn.

(THE END)  
_for now _

A/N: TTATT I want Hiba-chan!! (Oh god, he'd kill me if I ever called him that) Please hurry up, self, and get to Hiba-chan!!! (I am digging my own grave XD)

But aren't you happy?! We saw another side of Tsuna this chapter!! XD Now we know: her I don't care side, her distressed side, her determined side, her 'Dying Will' side, her calm side, her worried side, her friendly side, her OMG! CUTE! side, her 'I feel like a Mama, sorta' side, and her slightly angry side. Hopefully we'll learn about more soon!

And I just had a great idea!!! I'd like everybody who reviews (which will be ALL of you, RIGHT?!) to tell me how they think Tsuna-chan will react to a certain character. Any character at all, big (like, say, Hiba-chan) or small (like Yamamoto's dad). I'll give prizes (of what? You tell me) to the most creative and most accurate. You can do whoever you want, and you can do the thing as many times as you want, but with different people. No doing the same person twice! The most accurate will have a prize for each character, so the more obscure, the more chance of winning, but for the most accurate it will end when I write in the meeting of the character. Most creative will go on until I decide it will end, and it can be done for characters already introduced. It will only have one winner. Now get to it!!

So, that's all! Dark out!


	11. Obiettivo Undici: Miura Haru

**La Ragazza**

by Dark (because fun is like this)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Tsuna would already have a harem of all the hot hot boys surrounding him. Does he? No (But he should! –Ivan), so I obviously don't own it.

Dedication for this chapter is too the person who got me into Reborn. I saw a picture of Tsuna, and the word mafia and I thought, 'Whoa! Cool!'.

**_Quote for the Story:  
__"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_**

**Obiettivo Undici**

**Miura Haru**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter: Prelude 12/21, by I have no idea.

_Quote of the Chapter:  
__"And I should do this, why?"  
__"Um, Reborn-kun said that if you did it he would fight with you whenever you wanted within twelve times a year and that all damage caused to Nanimori would be avoided if it could be and paid for in full if it couldn't be. __And that if you don't he will never fight with you, all fights would be held within the school whenever possible and won't be paid for."  
__"__…Fine."  
__-Sawada Tsunayuki and Hibari Kyouya, Chapter Somethingorother  
__Moral: Never mess with Reborn._

_The Road to School_

'_That baby walks on top of my house's fence every weekday,_' Miura Haru thought to herself, brushing her teeth one morning as she got ready to go to school. '_His name is Reborn-chan. Such __a cute name…_' she thought, her face slack and tooth paste dripping out of her mouth. '_I want to hug his so badly…_' She watched from the window as the cute little boy walked past her house as she stood in the bathroom, in a daze.

Haru hurried to finish getting ready as the object of her affections got closer and closer. She managed to make it out the door before he had passed her. Hiding out around the corner of the fence and out of sight, Haru waited for him. '_If I am to confess my love, I have to be in the same ring,_' she thought, hoisting herself up and onto of the fence with minimal difficulty, '_Or I'll be rude._'

Haru stepped forward cautiously, unused to walking on such a narrow surface, slowly approaching the little boy, and the girl who was always with him. "Hello!" she told Reborn when she met up with him, ignoring the other girl completely.

"Ciaossu!" he greeted back.

"My name… is Miura Haru," Haru told him, glancing to the side and hoping he wouldn't see the faint blush that had spread across her cheeks.

"I know about you," Reborn told her, "You're from this house, right?" he asked pointing to the side and at her house.

'_He knows about me!_' Haru thought excitedly. Then she remembered what she had wanted to say. "Would you be friend?" she asked him hopefully.

"Sure," Reborn answered.

Haru shrieked in pleasure, losing her balance in the process and tipping over to the side, causing the girl who was with Reborn to exclaim. Fortunately Haru managed to shift and land on her feet without hurting herself.

Tsuna watched the strange girl cautiously, wondering where she had come from. Feeling slightly worried, she decided to stay and watch it play out, instead of heading on to school. Looking over the girl she noticed that they seemed to be about the same age, as the other girl wore the uniform to a middle school as well. She had dark brown hair, styled in such a way that it was pulled back into a bun with small clumps of hair that hung on either side of her face held back by two small white bobby pins each. The girl also had lively light brown eyes, and, something that annoyed Tsuna to no end, she was taller than Tsuna.

"Erm… uhm…" the girl stuttered out, suddenly shy, "It's rather sudden… but… can you hug me… like this?" she asked, demonstrating by wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

'_What is with this girl…?_' Tsuna wondered, slightly disturbed by how her mind seemed to work.

"Don't touch me so easily," Reborn told Miura bluntly, his face unchanging. He elaborated when Miura looked at him confusedly. "'Cause I'm a hitman," he said, pulling a gun out from nowhere and holding it in front of himself to show her.

Tsuna started in shock, surprised that he would just come out and say it. She turned to him and started to scold him for it. "Eh! Reborn-kun! Don't say such things to stran-"

_Slap!_

The sound of Miura's slap echoed faintly as Tsuna stood stock still in complete shock, her face forced to the side from the force of the blow and her cheek starting to turn red. "Eh…?" she let out, immensely confused as she turned back to face the girl, her hands going up to cradle her abused cheek. Admittedly, she'd had worse, but it hurt more than it had any right too!

"You bastard!" Miura yelled at Tsuna, a vein on her forehead popping out in anger, "What're you teaching him!?" she shouted at the other girl.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed, feeling completely lost and without any idea of what was going on.

"Babies are angles with pure white hearts!" Miura shouted, advancing slowly on Tsuna, "Are you destroying that lovely pureness with your rotten heart!?" she screeched, grabbing the other girl by her shirt and pulling Tsuna towards her.

'_What is she saying!?_' Tsuna wondered desperately, pulling at the other girls' hands as she started to choke, "It's not that!" Tsuna told Miura, gasping for breath, "We have a misunderstanding here!"

"What misunderstandings?!" Miura shouted.

"I didn't teach him any assassination techniques!" Tsuna shouted right back, tugging her shirt out of the other girls' hands so that she was only left clutching her ribbon.

"You're a liar!" Miura insisted, letting go of Tsuna completely, "You're Reborn-chan's big sister, right?! I see you together all the time!" she shouted, though Tsuna didn't know what that would have to do with anything, if it was true.

"We're not siblings!" Tsuna told her, even if all the shouting was starting to make her throat hurt.

"Then you're an even bigger bastard!" Miura screamed, "Making someone else's baby a devil!"

"Argh!" Tsuna exclaimed inarticuatly, '_She's not listening to me!_' she screamed in her mind, immensely frustrated. Who did this girl think she was, to just come up and slap her and yell at her?!

"Listen! You shall not see Reborn-chan anymore!" Miura ordered, looming up right in front of Tsuna, directly in her face, "You're a bad influence on him!"

Tsuna jerked back. '_She's getting too close!_' Tsuna thought, backing away to get back her personal space.

"That wouldn't work," Reborn said bluntly, interrupting the two girl's fight for the first time since it had started.

"Huh?" Miura asked, suddenly calm, acting like the incident hadn't even happened.

"Yes, tell her," Tsuna said miserably, annoyed that Reborn had taken so long to set things straight, "Why did I have to get slapped anyway…" she mumbled to herself, clutching at her sore cheek and resolving to ignore crazy girls from now on. Thought she was surprised it hurt so much, she'd been hurt much worse by school bullies before. Maybe it was just because she'd never been slapped before, or maybe Miura was exceptionally strong…

"It's my job to raise Tsuna, the Tenth boss of the mafia," Reborn told Miura, "I cannot be separated from her until then," he said.

_Crunch!_

Once again, the sound of Miura's fist slamming into Tsuna's face echoed around the street, eerily loud.

"What's up with the mafia!?" Miura shouted, "You're going too far, even for a delinquents idea of fun!" she screamed, her fist still extended from the fierce hit she had given Tsuna, "You even restricted Reborn-chan's freedom!"

Tsuna brought up her had to her face and carefully inspected the damage. It didn't hurt as much as the slap had, proving that she wasn't getting soft skin without all the beatings she used to have, but she could tell that there was going to be at least some faint bruising and swelling the next day.

Haru watched with dark eyes as the other girl felt her face, her eyes wide. '_I'll leave the hugging for later,_' she thought, '_Right now, I have to protect Reborn-chan!_' She sneered when the other girl started to talk.

"Hey! Listen!" the shorter blond said, only to stop when Haru glared at her, her fighting spirit almost visible.

Haru scoffed at the girl, then turned and started to walk away. "Bye!" she called to Reborn, ignoring the girl as she left for school.

Tsuna stared with wide eyes as the girl just left, walking away without as much as another word. '_She resents me…_' she thought, shocked. It wasn't the first time she'd had someone hate her, but it was the first time that she'd had someone hate her so soon after meeting her. The whole experience had been rather shocking.

"You guys get along really well," Reborn commented lightly, "Almost like a married couple," he added, like he hadn't been the whole cause of the incident.

"Only one that's about to get a divorce!" Tsuna retorted.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Outside the Sawada House_

"Poor Reborn-chan…" Haru muttered to herself as she snuck around the gate of the Sawada property, a bandana even tied around her head as if to help hide her identity, "I bet he can't even say anything in front of that girl…" she said, thinking aloud, something that was not to be advised when you were sneaking around. "Wait for me, Reborn-chan, Haru will set you free," she promised the sky.

"We think alike," a voice commented from behind Haru, making her jump. Suddenly she felt something grab onto the back of her shirt and start dragging her away from the house.

"Wha!?" she exclaimed, looking behind her and to see that the person dragging her was a beautiful pink haired lady holding a bottle of sake. "Wha?!"

(SCENE CHANGE)

_A Bar/__Restaurant__ Stand_

"Waaai!" Haru exclaimed as she listened to the woman, who she had discovered was named Bianchi, talk about Reborn, "You're my comrade then, for wanting to rescue Reborn-chan, Onee-san," she said, taking a bite out of the food she had ordered from the stand. "Reborn-chan is such a cutie, isn't he?" she asked, smiling happily, pleased that she had found someone who understood her.

"Yes, he's wonderful," Bianchi agreed, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she said it.

"But that Tsuna girl had to go and involve Reborn-chan in that hitman game," Haru said angrily, remembering why she had been at the Sawada house in the first place.

"Reborn is the best hitman out there," Bianchi agreed, misunderstanding Haru.

"What're you talking about, Onee-sa-" Haru started, feeling a bit confused, only to be interrupted by Bianchi.

"Ah… I can never forget the thrilling assassination days…" Bianchi said reminisantly, almost to herself.

"Oh please," Haru said smiling at what she thought was a joke. She turned to look at Bianchi. "Wha?!" she exclaimed. '_Tears!!_' she thought, noticing the small water droplets that were pooling at the corners of Bianchi's eyes. '_Y-you mean… what you've just said… is all true, Onee-san?!_' Haru felt her mind go blank in shock.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The Road to School_

'_Ah… it's so hot…_' Tsuna thought as she walked to school, making sure to keep a look out for the strange Miura girl who had slapped and hit her yesterday. The swelling and bruising on her face hadn't been as bad as she'd been expecting, but her face still hurt from where she'd been hit, and her skin was still slightly off color.

Tsuna hoped that neither Hayato nor Takeshi noticed it, as she didn't want to worry them. Yesterday hadn't been much of a problem, as after she washed her face the fact that she'd gotten hit was almost invisible, and it hadn't started swelling yet. But if Hayato found out that someone had hit her, he'd go into a rampage to find that person, and Takeshi would most likely join him enthusiastically. And no matter what Miura had done, she didn't deserve to get blown up.

Glancing quickly behind her, Tsuna sighed in relief when she didn't see anyone behind her. So far so good… now she just had to get all the way to school without running into the girl and then she'd just have Takeshi and Hayato to deal with.

"Ahh…" Tsuna let out as she walked, waving a hand in front of her face to in an attempt to cool down. '_It's so hot, my ears are ringing…_' she thought when a faint ringing noise came to her ears. But then it got louder. '_It's not my ears…!_' she realized, a faint feeling of dread coming over her as she swirled around.

"Gooood morning," Miura said, coming to a stop in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna stared wide eyed at the strange girl, who had apparently decided that it would be a good idea to go out today wearing samurai style armor and holding a hockey stick and helmet. What was the girl thinking?! To go around like that in this heat?! "What are you---?!!" Tsuna shouted Miura, before her shock took over and she lost her ability to speak.

"I'm Haru, who couldn't sleep last night because of all the thoughts I had," Miura told Tsuna, causing the other girl to notice the purple bags that hung under her eyes.

"You wear such things when you don't get enough sleep?!!" Tsuna exclaimed, not understanding the strange girl at all.

"It's not that!" Miura snapped, "That would make me a complete idiot!" Then she took a deep breath, calming herself down. "If Reborn-chan is a real hitman, I think you, who will be a real mafia boss, are very strong, Tsuna-san," Miura told the other girl, glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"What?" Tsuna asked confused at the sudden change in the girl. Hadn't she been so adamant that Tsuna was lying the other day? What had caused this sudden change?

"If you're strong, I'll believe Reborn-chan," Miura continued, oblivious to Tsuna's thoughts as she put the helmet she'd been carrying over her head, "And I won't complain about anything in his life," she said, "So please have a match with me!" And with that she brought her hockey stick up and over her head, getting ready to strike.

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed, jumping back just in time to dodge the blow that followed the other girls' declaration, "Wait!" she cried, trying to get Miura to stop.

Miura didn't listen, she just kept swinging at Tsuna, crying out battle cries and getting increasingly frustrated as all Tsuna did was dodge her blows.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Very Near the Bridge Where Haru is Fighting Tsuna_

Hayato looked up when he started to hear what sounded like a fight as he was walking to school. Looking around, he finally spotted the source of the noises coming from a bridge he had just passed. Looking closer at the two figures, he finally recognized the one that kept dodging.

"Tenth!?" Hayato exclaimed, shocked that someone was attacking his boss. He looked closer at the other fighter and found himself unable to make out their identity, as they were wearing a helmet with a darkened visor. '_What's that?!_' he thought, already moving towards the Tenth, '_A disposable hitman?!_' he wondered. "Shiiiit!!" he exclaimed, rushing towards his boss.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The Bridge __that__ is All Too Quickly Becoming Familiar_

"I'll never be a mafia boss!!" Tsuna told Miura, desperately dodging yet another swing of the hockey stick.

"Then you're toying with Reborn-chan after all!" Miura shouted, swing fiercely at the other girl.

"It's not like that!" Tsuna shouted right back, leaping back to avoid another hit.

Just then, someone jumped in front of her, and Tsuna found herself staring at an increasingly familiar back.

"Tenth, please stay behind me!" Hayato told Tsuna, several sticks of dynamite already in his hands and dangerously close to the cigarette held in his mouth.

"Hayato-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes widening as she realized what he was about to do, leaping forward, too late-

"Die!" Hayato told Miura coldly, throwing his burning sticks of death right in the girls face.

"Huh?" Haru exclaimed, looking up as the objects flew towards her, "That's that kaboom thing, huh?" she said to herself. Then she realized what she'd just said.

"Hahieeeek!!!" Haru screamed as the explosives went off, the concussive force sending her flying off the bridge and into the waters below. She hit the river with a large splash.

"No!" Tsuna exclaimed, rushing to the edge of the bridge and franticly looking into the water for any sign of the girl.

"You're safe now!" Hayato told Tsuna confidently, sounding pleased with himself.

Tsuna ignored him, still searching for Miura.

Finally Tsuna spotted her when she rose to the surface, spitting out a mouthful of water and crying out, "Why'd you do such a thing!" She struggled for a moment, sinking again. "The armors too heavy!" she exclaimed, "I can't swim! Sav-save me!" she shouted, splashing franticly in the water, trying to stay afloat.

"Th-this isn't good!" Tsuna shouted, almost hysterical. Hayato just looked at her, feeling confused.

"We have to save her," a calm voice said from behind them, and Tsuna turned franticly.

"Reborn-kun!" she shouted, surprised to find the small hitman standing on the rail of the bridge.

"No!" Haru shouted, "This river isn't something that… you can swim, Reborn-chan!" she exclaimed, falling under the water for a moment then coming back up. Looking up once again, she saw something that shocked her. Reborn was pointing a gun at a frantic looking Tsuna, seemingly ready to shoot the girl. '_Reborn-chan?_' she wondered, '_What're you doing?_'

And then Tsuna was falling off the bridge, a bullet going straight through her forehead. Haru screamed, watching as the body seemed to expand, then burst open, letting out a scantily clad Tsuna.

"I'll save Haru as if I were to die!!!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna shouted, fire burning on her forehead and in her eyes as she flipped over, uncaring that the action caused her to flash all the people on the bridge who happened to be watching (Hayato), as she fell towards Haru.

"Hahie?!" Haru managed to exclaim, shocked at what she had just witnessed.

"Here's some more," Reborn said to himself, shooting off two more bullets at Tsuna's heels, "If I hit the heel, it'll be the Leg Screw Bullet," he added.

As soon as the bullets hit her, 'Dying Will' Tsuna's feet began to spin wildly. Then she hit the water, and with one mighty stroke, she was right next to Haru, grabbing onto the girl and hoisting her up. "Hold on to me!!!" 'Dying Will' Tsuna shouted, kicking off towards the shore, a shocked and blushing Haru in tow.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The Shore (Or is it Bank?)_

"Thank you very much," Haru said when she had gotten out of the armor and was huddled up under a towel, her face to her knees.

Hayato let out an annoyed breath. "Did you even think about your actions?" he asked her, immensely annoyed that the girl had put the Tenth in danger, "If something you do harms the Tenth, I'll erase you," he told her seriously.

Haru let out a small laugh, causing the others to stare at her. "'I'll save Haru as if I were to die!!!'" she suddenly exclaimed, quoting Tsuna as she jumped to her feet, swinging her arms around wildly, "'Hold on to me!!!'" she quoted again, giggling. "I thought such cheesy lines could only be seen on TV," Haru added.

Tsuna stared at her in dismay. First the girl misunderstands and hits her, and now she mocks her after she saves her! Tsuna sighed and grabbed Hayato's arm to hold him back from attacking the girl. Well, if that's how she was…

"Swim to the other bank!" Haru added, making up a line of her own and causing Tsuna to turn red. She wasn't really like that, was she?

Suddenly Haru stopped laughing. "It was… very wonderful that you jumped in, in place of Reborn-chan, Tenth," she told the other girl, the heart at the end of her sentence almost as visible as the intense blush that had spread across her cheeks.

"What?!"Tsuna exclaimed, shocked at the sudden change in attitude from this girl who seemed to hate her.

"My heart is… pounding…!" Haru added, her blush getting even bigger.

"What?!" Tsuna was starting to feel a bit like a broken record.

"I can say with certainty that Haru has fallen in love with Tsuna-chan!" Haru exclaimed.

"What?!!"

'_What… what is with this girl…?_' Hayato wondered, staring in open mouthed shock at the girl that seemed to change moods like the weather.

"But if I remember correctly, you like Reborn-kun, right?" Tsuna asked in a last ditch attempt to dissuade Haru from the thoughts that seemed to be going through her head.

"But I feel like being hugged by you, Tsuna-chan," Haru insisted, hugging her arms around herself and shivering.

"Eeeeeeeekkk!!" Tsuna shrieked as Haru jumped towards her. She scrambled up, starting to run and barely staying out of the other girls reach.

"Pleeeaassee!!!" Haru pleaded as she chased after Tsuna, who continued to scream and run away.

Hayato just stared after the two girls as they ran around, both acting half their age. Truthfully, this was his first time seeing his boss act so childishly, and he relished the experience, as she always seemed to be so nervous or serious. As he watched Haru jump towards the Tenth and fall short, collapsing on the ground, a small chuckle built up in his chest. He finally burst into full out laughter when Haru caught up with Tsuna, grabbing her in a hug.

Tsuna looked up in shock at the unfamiliar sound, finally spotting Hayato doubled over in laughter. A smile spread across her face at the sight, Hayato didn't laugh enough in her opinion, and she let out a giggle at the sight, soon joining her friend in laughter. Haru soon joined in, finding Tsuna's laughter contagious.

Off to the side Reborn watched them, a slight smile on his face. '_Finally,_' he thought, '_They're becoming a family._'

(THE END)  
_for now_

A/N: Amazing what happens when you reread something. I was just looking over Reborn again, and I found out that I accidently skipped a chapter. You know, the one where Tsuna's shot with the Dying Will Bullet? I can't believe I missed it. Well, now I've got plans for it. BIG plans (evil grin).

Okay, I've got a question for you guys: do you want me to include the birthday chapter or not? I don't really care either way, it's just I can expand the characters more if we have it, and if we don't we can get to the more exciting parts faster.

And, as you can see, I suck at action scenes, so I'm very sorry about that. I'll try to do better. Anyone got any advice on how to? Also, I had Gokudera laugh at the end because I agree with Tsuna-chan, he doesn't laugh nearly enough.

Anyway, has anyone seen my beloved ChibiVi3tKitsun3? I can't seem to find her any where!

About the Future Arc:

What Future Arc? Byakuran meets Tsuna, and, predictably, joins her harem. When he starts to get ideas of killing people, she tells him she's pregnant, and that's that.

Just Kidding! XD

I, for some reason that alludes me, don't really like the Future Arc, so I'm only reading it in bits and parts that are all out of order anyway, so it'd be nice if people could tell me general outlines of what happens or tell me if I get some info drastically wrong, that they tell us about in the Future Arc. Otherwise, please be patient. I'll read it eventually. Maybe.

The Contest: Review with what you think a characters reaction to Tsuna-chan will be, or what you think her reaction will be to them. You can pick any character you want, big or small, and you can do as many characters as you want, but only one per character, please. The two contest categories are Most Accurate and Most Creative (Or Insane/Crazy/Ridiculous/Etc…), and please include which one you are going for with you entry(ies). There will be prizes; for Most Accurate there will be one for each character (and each of the characters will end when they are introduced) and for Most Creative there will be one overall prize (and that contest will end when I say it does).

Entries: (writer - contest - characters)

Shinsei Tsukiko - Most Accurate - Basil and Iemitsu  
yamimitsu - Most Accurate - Hibari  
Pain au Chocolat - Most Accurate - Marmon  
Craze Izumi - Most Accurate - Hibari and Dino  
Alanua - Most Accurate - Yamamoto's Dad  
TnM aka Touya no Miko - Most Accurate - Hibari and Dino


	12. Obiettivo Dodici: Irie Shoichi

**La** **Ragazza**

by Dark (because my mind is very very strange)

Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayuki a.k.a. No-Good-Tsuna, never thought that she'd ever be important enough to get a home tutor, let alone one who wanted to turn her into the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family, and the first female one at that. But now in the midst of trying to raise her grades and make new friends, she's finding that there's a lot more to this "Mafia" business than she first thought.

Pairings: GokuderaTsuna, YamamotoTsuna, HibariTsuna, DinoTsuna, MukuroTsuna, LanciaTsuna, RyoheiTsuna, BasilTsuna, SqualoTsuna, BelphegorTsuna, XanxusTsuna, ChikusaTsuna, KenTsuna, maybe OlderRebornTsuna, one-sided HaruTsuna, Chrome+Tsuna, and Kyoko+Tsuna. Maybe-ish some Adult!LamboOC.

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY want me to actually own this? Thought not.

Dedicated to Shin-chan, because she made some really pretty pictures of Female Tsuna! Also, everyone on the KHR forums, this chapter's for you! Thanks for helping me when I was feeling down, it really made me feel better!

**_Quote for the Story:  
"Be careful what you wish for, for it might just come true, but not in the least the way you expected."_******

**Obiettivo Dodici **

**Irie Shoichi **

**Songs listened to while writing this chapter: See Who I Am, by, you guess it, I don't know. **

_Quote of the Chapter:  
"Um… err… well… What I want to say is… I mean, what I mean is… uh… Impregnant."  
(cue girlish screams and faints)  
-Sawada Tsunayuki and all her men(coughmanwhorescough)  
Moral: Hibari has a really high pitched girlish scream… _

_Sawada House _

"Soumen again?" Tsuna asked with a sigh as she sat down at the kitchen table, joining the others already there. "Lately we've only been eating left-overs from mid-year gifts," she commented.

"D-don't complain!" Nana told her, "It's good for us, financially," she added.

"I like the soumen that Maman makes," Reborn said.

"I like it too," Bianchi agreed.

"Why thank you, Reborn-chan and Bianchi-chan!" Nana exclaimed.

"I'm not saying I don't like it," Tsuna said, rolling her eyes and feeling slightly exasperated, "I'm just getting a bit tired of it."

"Well, if you'd eat the meat, maybe you'd like it better," Reborn told her, using this chance to continue their long standing argument about Tsuna's eating habits and vegiatarism. So far it was the only argument that Reborn hadn't immediately won.

Tsuna scowled at him. "And I told you, I don't eat meat!" she said.

"Well!" Nana cut in, trying to diffuse the situation before it even started, "There's one more person who likes soumen," she said. A loud crash came from behind her. "Oh, there he is," she finished, looking behind her as loud laughter came from outside the kitchen door.

"It's me! Lambo!" Lambo cried out as he entered the kitchen, the two horns he usually wore stuck lopsidedly on his head.

Tsuna turned to look at him and sighed on spotting his state of disarray. Getting up, she went over and knelt in front of him, reaching out and gently dislodging the horns from his hair. "At least _try_ and put them on properly," she told him, sticking the two horns on either side of his head, the way they were supposed to go.

"It was intentional," Lambo tried to lie, blushing slightly in embarrassment as Tsuna picked him up and brought him over to the table, setting him down and going back to her own seat. "It really was intentional!" he insisted, drawing a bazooka out from somewhere and firing it with a cry of, "Die Reborn!"

Tsuna slapped her hand over her face, not even needing to watch to know what would happen next.

Bringing up his chopsticks, Reborn caught the missile headed towards him, and with a flick of his wrist, sent it heading right back at the other hitman.

Lambo stared in surprise as his shot came right back at him, finally slamming into his cheek and sending flying, up and away.

Tsuna ran to the window, feeling worried about the boy, but also wishing he would just stop. Nana soon joined her in watching out the window.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_The Air _

With a scream and a crash, Lambo impacted into the side of a house a short distance away, flying through the window and landing, unconscious, in a room.

One of the residents, a young boy, quickly opened the door to see what had happened and ended up staring in shock.

"What was that sound?" an older woman asked as she joined him near the door, and younger girl following shortly after, asking, "Why are you just standing there, Shoichi?"

Finally seeing what Shoichi was looking at, the two joined him in his staring.

"Wha-what is this!?" the older woman exclaimed, looking at the small child collapsed in the middle of the floor, debris strewn around him. "It's a child!" she exclaimed.

"Is… is he ok?" the boy asked as all three of them entered the room cautiously.

"I can't believe this, what is going on?" the girl wondered aloud.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Sho-chan, answer it," the woman ordered.

With a sigh, Shoichi headed for the door. Opening it just a crack, he looked out and asked, "Yes?"

Standing there was a slightly shady looking man holding a box. "Someone asked me to deliver this," he said, shoving the box into Shoichi's hands, "Here," he added, and with that, he turned and left, leaving the boy to stand there holding the box, which was actually more of a crate.

"Uh…" Shoichi stated eloquently, and taking a Moment to collect himself, he headed back into his house. "A contraband arrived…" he told his mother and sister when he entered back into the room where the little kid had crashed.

Both women were surprised. With a look between them, they both nodded. "Let's open it," the younger girl said, taking the box from her brother and putting it on the floor. Prying it open, they all peered in.

Inside the crate was a short letter sitting onto of some kind of package wrapped in cow print.

"Bovino's Summer Assortments for Apology," Shoichi read aloud from the envelope, "Pasta x 2, Olive Oil x 3, Wine x 1," Curious, he opened the letter. "We're very sorry that our Lambo has caused a great amount of trouble this time," he read, "This is a little something on our behalf. In addition, please give the cow-printed bag to Lambo."

"Lambo's probably that kid…" Shoichi's sister said as they all glanced over at the still unconscious child.

"Isn't… the response a little too fast?" his mother wondered as she removed the first layer of goods from the crate, the cow printed bag.

"Oh my!!" she exclaimed as she looked into the crate, "There's a wad of bills in here!!" she said, pulling out the thick wad of money. Her children joined her in staring at the contents of the box in surprise. "Wine, pasta, and olive oil too!!" the woman continued as they looked through the mysterious package.

"This kid's family is insane," the sister stated dryly as she sat back, still staring at the box.

"What to do?" the mother wondered, sitting back as well, a strained smile on her face.

Shoichi picked up the bag that had fallen to the floor in his family's astonishment over the items in the crate. "It's the cow-printed bag…" he murmured to himself, turning it over as he looked at it.

**Clunk**.

Shoichi looked down when he heard the noise, wondering what it was. His eyes widened when he spotted the grenade that lay there, having fallen out of the bag. '_T…this is…_' he managed to think through his shock as he picked up the innocent looking weapon, holding it in a shaking hand.

"Sorry, Sho-chan," his mother said suddenly, breaking the boy out of his thoughts and causing him to drop the grenade, "Can you return this box, too, when you bring the boy back?" she asked him, seeming to not notice her sons shock.

"M-me?!" Shoichi squeaked, his eyes wide.

"Obviously," his sister stated, picking up the object her brother had dropped and inspecting it, "Men should do the job. Women are too weak!" she said. "What's this?" she asked, showing the grenade to her mother.

Her mother took it from her and looked at it for a Moment. "Oh, it's just a kid's toy," she told her daughter, dropping it carelessly on the floor as she did so.

"But I don't know the address!" Shoichi told the two women, sweating nervously as he searched desperately for an excuse, any excuse, not to go. He wanted nothing to do with a family that sent grenades to children, even if they were toy ones. It was just too weird.

"Oh, that's no problem!" his mother told him, smiling happily, oblivious to her sons' distress, "It was in the boy's pocket!" she said, handing him the note that she had found.

Shoichi looked over it and felt another wave of distress coming on. 'Order: Target: Sawada Reborn: Address: XX City, 12th Street' the note read. Shoichi knew for certain that it was not something a normal person would carry around. It said 'Orders' and 'Target' for Christ's sake!!

"Reborn… is he a foreign landlord or something?" Shoichi's sister wondered aloud as she looked at the note over her brothers' shoulder. Then she continued, not waiting for an answer, "It's pretty close," she said, "So if anything happens, we'll come to get you," she finished.

"I'll lend you my cell phone, so you can call us," his mother said, holding out the aforementioned object.

Shoichi sighed, deciding to accept his fate. "It's always me at times like this…" he muttered to himself.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_Outside the Sawada House _

Shoichi looked from the note in his hand to the sign in front of him, making sure that he was in the right place. '_It's here…_' he thought, walking cautiously forward as he reached back to adjust the small boy on his back.

Glancing around the corner of the building, he froze when he spotted a pink haired woman lying on a lawn chair, wearing only a bathing suit. Quickly closing his eyes, Shoichi pulled back, bringing the cell phone his mother had let him borrow out of his pocket and dialing his home number.

"Hello?! Mom!" Shoichi shouted as soon as the line connected, "There's a lady in a bathing suit sleeping in the yard!" he exclaimed.

"_On no, Sho-chan, that's just sun bathing,_" his mother told him, "_Unlike us, rich people do stuff like that. I knew it; Sawada-san's family is a celebrity! Is it a nice mansion?_" she asked her son.

"Eh…?" Shoichi uttered, confused as to what his mother was talking about. He took a glance at the house, certain that it was a house and not a mansion. "Um…"

"_Well, good luck,_" his mother said, apparently deciding not to wait for an answer as she hung up.

Shoichi stared at the cell phone in his hand in shock, completely at a loss as to what to do next. '_What now-?_'

"Is there something you want?" a voice asked from behind Shoichi, startling him out of his thoughts. Whirling around, he came face to face with the pink haired lady that he had just seen sunbathing in the Sawada's yard. "Don't you know it's rude to peek into other people's houses?" she asked him, her hands on her hips.

Shoichi jumped back, shrieking as he did so. After a Moment he managed to calm himself and stutter out, "I-is Reborn-san…"

As soon as he uttered the name of the man he was looking for, the woman's eyes widened, turning harsh. "You came to kill him?!" she snapped out at Shoichi, seeming to loom over him.

"What's wrong Bianchi?" a voice asked from behind Shoichi, startling him and causing him to jump.

"Reborn!" the woman, Bianchi, exclaimed, a smile coming over her face as she turned to the side, her attitude doing a complete 180 as she seemed to forget about Shoichi.

Shoichi let out a breath of relief as he turned around, glad that it seemed he had finally found the man he was looking for. Now all he had to do was return the boy and then he could… go… … home…?

"Ciaossu," a small boy, one that seemed to be even younger than the boy on his back was, greeted Shoichi when he turned around, a fedora on his head and a can of beer in his hands.

Shoichi felt his jaw drop in shock as he watched the baby take a sip from the can of beer in his hands. This Reborn was nothing like he had imagined him to be. He'd always thought that the man would be some sort of foreigner, or something. But certainly not a _baby._

"Well?" Reborn asked, bringing Shoichi back to reality with a jerk, causing him to remember why he was there in the first place.

"Eh… Um… This…" Shoichi managed to stutter out, pointing over his shoulder at the boy on his back in an attempt to get his point across, his mind oddly blank.

Only as he did so did he notice that the boy he had been lugging around was starting to wake up. Letting out a groan, the boy in cow print opened his eyes.

"Oh!" the boy cried as he spotted the baby, "Reborn!!" he exclaimed, pushing up against Shoichi's face and dislodging his glasses as the little boy struggled to get out of the carrying bag on Shoichi's back, ignoring the discomfort he was causing the boy who had been carrying him around.

"Gahahaha!!" the boy laughed, slightly creepily as he tugged at the horns on either side of his head, "Lambo-san's horns can turn into strong weapons!" he cried, seemingly at random as he finally pulled them off his head. "Die, Reborn!" he screamed, throwing the two objects at the other boy with a strength unnatural for a boy his age.

Reborn reached up and whipped the lizard he had on his head off, the animal changing into a bat as he did so. He then used the animal turned sports equipment to whack the horns thrown at him right back at Lambo, where they hit the other boy in the forehead, making his eyes roll back in his head.

Shoichi was shocked into silence for a Moment, unable to move. Then he regained his senses, and with a mumbled, "Excuse me!" he dashed around the corner, trying to get away from the crazy people.

Quickly checking both ways, Shoichi made sure he was alone, and then pulled out his mothers cell phone, dialing his home phone number once again. "Reborn-san is still a baby!" he shouted as soon as someone picked up, feeling frantic and confused.

"_Eh? Baby?_" his mother's voice asked.

"But he was drinking beer!! And he's so strong at fighting!!" Shoichi continued, desperate to make his mother understand, but unable to think of the right words to do so.

"_Ohh!_" the voice on the other end of the line exclaimed, "_Not a baby, but a Mommy, huh? A Mommy with guts!_" his mother concluded, misunderstanding the situation completely.

"NO!!" Shoichi shouted at her, feeling frustrated to the point of tearing his hair out.

"_So she doesn't have much guts…?_" his mother concluded hesitantly to him, sounding confused as she misunderstood him yet again. "_Did Lambo-kun wake up? Is he well?_" she asked, changing the subject without waiting for her son to answer her first question.

"He's dying!!!" Shoichi shouted into the phone, hoping that his mother would understand this, at least.

"_Huh?_" his mother asked him, not seeming to understand what he was saying, "_You mean the boy that you had on your back?_" she tried to clarify.

Looking over his shoulder on instinct, Shoichi suddenly realized that the boy (who had been unconscious Moments before) had managed to crawl out of the bag and up a tree, finally standing on a branch near the top.

"Lambo-san is a boy of tolerance!" Lambo shouted from the top of the tree, tears streaming down his face. "This time I'll just boom you!!!" he cried out, drawing an absurd amount of grenades from _somewhere_. "Boom boom booooom you!!!!" he declared tearfully.

"Ack!" Shoichi exclaimed, looking towards the cow printed bag that had been filled with grenades, only to find it empty.

"Stupid!!!" Lambo shouted, and threw his grenades into the Sawada yard.

Reborn, already having gone back to relaxing, just held up his lizard, which had already melted into an iron fan, and batted the explosives right back at Lambo.

Shoichi could only watch the whole thing with wide, shocked, eyes, as the grenades exploded on top of the little boy, the ensuing lights and smoke blocking him from view. After the dust settled, an unconscious Lambo came into view once again, and Shoichi rushed over, picking him up and putting the boy back into the carrier on his back.

"Reborn-san just boom'd Lambo!!" Shoichi shouted into the phone, completely lost as to what was happening anymore.

"_Celebrities are lucky!_" his mother exclaimed, much to Shoichi's confusion, "_What did they buy?_"

"No!! Not 'Buy', 'Boom'!!!" he shouted at his mother, frustrated that she wasn't listening.

"_Oh, they're celebrities so they do fireworks even during daytime!_"

"NO!!"

"_Then from early in the morning?_"

"Not fireworks!!!"

_"You're so energetic today, Sho-chan!!_"

"Aargggh!!!" Shoichi exclaimed inarticulately, frustrated beyond belief. He was just about to continue shouting at his mother when a loud bang came from behind him.

"Hey!!" a voice shouted from inside the Sawada yard, "Who is it that's blowing things up again?!"

Shoichi turned and searched for the owner of the voice, relieved that he had finally found someone who seemed semi normal. Finally, he spotted the person, who ended up being a very pretty girl with very long blond hair.

"Ah!" Shoichi exclaimed, starting forwards and towards the girl as she started yelling at the pink haired woman, who had gone back to sun bathing. "Excuse me!"

The blond girl looked up at him, a surprised expression on her face. "Oh! A guest!" she blushed and rushed towards him, "I'm sorry about all the commotion and weirdness going on around here," she told Shoichi as she reached him, "I'm Tsuna! Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked him, a slightly nervous smile on her face as she bowed slightly.

Shoichi blushed. The girl, Tsuna, looked very cute when she smiled, and he didn't have that much experience with girls to begin with. "Well, um, I'm Shoichi…" he said, returning her greeting with a small smile and a slight bow of his own, "And I'm here to return the boy… Lambo, he crashed through m-our living room…"

"Ah!" the girl exclaimed, her face lighting up slightly, "Lambo! I was worried when it took him so long to return! Thanks for bringing him back, Shoichi-kun!" she said, a true smile crossing her face.

Shoichi blushed again, looking to the side and at the ground, hoping that the girl wouldn't notice his blush. "Err… are you his big sister?" he asked when he finally managed to gain control of his blush and look at the girl.

Now it was the girls' turn to turn red. "Uh… well, not exactly…" she told him. "Actually-"

"Ah!" Lambo exclaimed, finally waking up again, "Mama!" he shouted, struggling himself out of Shoichi backpack and then jumping onto the girl, who reached up instinctively to catch him.

"'M-mother?!'" Shoichi exclaimed, shocked. But the girl looked so young! '_Okay, maybe not so normal after all,_' he thought.

The girl nodded, her face beat red. "Well… it's complicated," she told him. "I'm not really his mother… but that's what he calls me."

"Oh…" Shoichi agreed vaguely, confused but knowing that it was time to leave. "Well… I better be going now…" he told the girl, starting to back up.

"Oh… okay…" Tsuna responded, her face falling slightly before she pasted on a smile. "Thank you!" she called after him as he left.

'_That was weird…_' Shoichi thought to himself as he left. Unfortunately, he didn't know just how weird his life was going to turn out to be after that.

(THE END)  
_for now _

A/N: I'm so so so sorry that this is so late!!! I had some trouble working on it, and some of the parts just didn't want to be written. I also got a little too involved with some talks at the KHR forums which kind of caused me to forget about this as I got mugged/jumped/kidnapped/taken over by plot bunnies.

Well, now the chapters out, so I hope Shin-chan won't kill me after all…

The Contest: Review with what you think a characters reaction to Tsuna-chan will be, or what you think her reaction will be to them. You can pick any character you want, big or small, and you can do as many characters as you want, but only one per character, please. The two contest categories are Most Accurate and Most Creative (Or Insane/Crazy/Ridiculous/Etc…), and please include which one you are going for with you entry(ies). There will be prizes; for Most Accurate there will be one for each character (and each of the characters will end when they are introduced) and for Most Creative there will be one overall prize (and that contest will end when I say it does).

Entries: (writer - contest - characters)

Shinsei Tsukiko - Most Accurate - Basil and Iemitsu  
yamimitsu - Most Accurate - Hibari  
Pain au Chocolat - Most Accurate - Marmon  
Craze Izumi - Most Accurate - Hibari and Dino  
Alanua - Most Accurate - Yamamoto's Dad  
TnM aka Touya no Miko - Most Accurate - Hibari and Dino  
stooopidblackkitty13 - Most Accurate - Longchamp


End file.
